Na cama do Duque
by Lua Mary
Summary: A antipatia de Bella por Edward era recíproca, embora em outras circunstâncias ele tivesse adorado apelar para seu charme sensual e conquistar aquela jovem encantadora. Poderia uma paixão indesejada e nascida em meio a uma calamidade apagar um passado doloroso e conduzir dois inimigos declarados ao mais inesperado dos destinos?... ADAPTAÇÃO
1. Sinopse

**_Na cama do Duque - _**** adaptação**

**Autor (a):** **Cathy Maxwell**

**Shipper:** Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** +18

**Obs:** Twilight pertence à Stephanie Mayer, mas a história é de Cathy Maxwell.

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse<strong>

Escócia, 1807

Um escândalo levou uma dama recatada aonde ela menos esperava ir...

O atormentado viajante que Bella encontrou numa noite chuvosa era o último homem a quem ela pensaria em oferecer carona em sua carruagem! Edward Cullen, o infame duque de Cullen, instigou a revolta da sociedade londrina contra Bella, só porque ela persuadiu a irmã a não se casar com ele. E agora, aquele nobre sedutor e atrevido, responsável por sua ruína social, estava ali, sentado a seu lado, perto o suficiente para beijá-la...

A antipatia de Bella por Edward era recíproca, embora em outras circunstâncias ele tivesse adorado apelar para seu charme sensual e conquistar aquela jovem encantadora. Um perigo mortal, porém, aguardava Edward e Bella naquela viagem relutantemente compartilhada. Mas poderia uma paixão indesejada e nascida em meio a uma calamidade apagar um passado doloroso e conduzir dois inimigos declarados ao mais inesperado dos destinos?...

* * *

><p><strong>Olá, meninas!<strong>

**Mas uma adaptação para vocês, espero que gostem!**

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo I

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Londres, 1807

A multidão, que lotava o Parlamento, recuou um passo, para dar passagem a Edward Cullen, o duque de Cullen, homem de poder invejável. Ele caminhava garboso e indiferente aos olhares curiosos daqueles que, por certo, assim que passasse, murmurariam entre si os mais picantes comentá rios a respeito do recente escândalo que atingira a reputação do duque.

De fato, a maneira como Rosalie Swan havia rompido o noivado em plena festa e fugido com o amante o humilhara. Sem falar do desafio público feito por Bella, uma mulher sem princípios, que seria sua cunhada.

O que tinha acontecido oito meses antes era problema particular do nobre, mas a sociedade não lhe permitia esquecer.

A proposta de casamento feita a Rosalie Swan surpreendera a todos. Afinal, o duque havia jurado não se casar outra vez, desde a morte da esposa Elizabeth, ao dar à luz o primeiro filho que nascera sem vida.

O povo tinha imaginado que a beleza da moça fosse o motivo da repentina decisão. Mas não o era. Edward vira em Rosalie uma semelhança muito grande com a falecida es posa, e, de forma inconsciente, havia fantasiado uma vida como a que tivera com Elizabeth. E esse fora o maior erro de sua vida.

Desde o acontecido, o nobre retomou a decisão de permanecer viúvo, apesar dos constantes arranjos das casamenteiras que minavam a sociedade londrina.

Edward não se importava mais com o título nem se preocupava em gerar um herdeiro. Caso algo lhe acontecesse, o primo o sucederia. E, pelo que conhecia dele, daria um excelente duque.

Pensando por esse prisma, Edward conseguira manter a paz de espírito que tanto almejava desde a perda da esposa. Assim, havia decidido sua vida de maneira definitiva.

— Espere, Cullen. — A voz de Seth soou às costas do duque.

Edward estacou. Conhecia Seth desde os tempos de colégio e o considerava um bom amigo. Os pais de ambos eram inseparáveis e realizaram juntos numerosas missões diplo máticas. Além da amizade, também o considerava inteligente. Valorizava seus conselhos quando atuava na Casa dos Lordes.

— Como está, Vossa Alteza?

— Muito bem, Seth— respondeu Edward, gesticulando para que o amigo o acompanhasse. — Minha carruagem está logo à porta. Posso oferecer-lhe condução?

— Aceito a gentileza. A minha ficou no clube. Não quer juntar-se a nós?

— Adoraria. Mas, no momento, tenho outros planos — desculpou-se Edward.

O olhar de Seth revelava que sabia a verdade por trás da recusa.

— Tem medo de conhecer alguém que possa interessá-lo?

— Não.

Seth ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Cuidado para não se tornar um eremita.

A observação trouxe desconforto a Edward, que não poderia negar a verdade. Porém, disfarçou, mudando de assunto:

— O que acha de...

Seth o interrompeu com um leve cutucão no braço.

— Droga! Lá está James! — exclamou o amigo, revirando os olhos. — Vamos tentar despistá-lo.

— James? — indagou Edward, vistoriando com o olhar os homens acotovelados na saída do Parlamento.

— Não o conhece? — sussurrou Seth. — Chegou recentemente de Edimburgo. Herdou o título e agora faz parte da Câmara dos Lordes. Trata-se de um revolucionário idealista. E está ansioso para conhecê-lo.

Edward desacelerou o passo.

— Ansioso por me conhecer?

— Seu pai não foi um dos primeiros defensores dos Clearance? Pois é. James pretende convencê-lo a apoiá-lo na mudança de determinadas leis.

Edward precisou de um tempo para aclarar as idéias.

— Clearance? Refere-se àqueles proprietários de terras que despejaram os colonos?

— Mais ou menos isso. É uma questão escocesa. — Seth esclareceu de forma rápida, ao perceber a aproximação do rapaz de quem falavam.

James aparentava uns vinte e dois anos. Uma mecha dos cabelos lisos e ruivos quase lhe encobria o olho direito, emprestando-lhe um ar de adolescente.

Edward o observou com cuidado e pressentiu a imagem de um defensor da justiça social. Os experientes e sagazes homens do Parlamento inglês acabariam com ele em dois minutos.

— Lorde Seth! — exclamou, James com voz trêmula.

— Olá, James — cumprimentou Seth e prosseguiu, indiferente, acompanhado de Edward.

O jovem escocês, no entanto, apressou-se em barrar-lhes o caminho, posicionando-se à frente do duque.

— Permita que eu me apresente, Alteza? Ouvi muitos elo gios a respeito do grande duque de Cullen! — exclamou o jovem, estendendo-lhe a mão. — É uma enorme honra conhecê-lo pessoalmente — finalizou, ainda inseguro.

Edward notou que James não tinha sotaque escocês. Com certeza, fora educado em escolas inglesas. No entanto, lutava por causas da Escócia, o que era intrigante.

Seth mostrou-se irritado com a audácia do jovem e es tava a ponto de repreendê-lo, quando viu Edward apertar a mão estendida.

— Como vai? Soube que é novo aqui. — James corou.

— É verdade.

— Então, seja bem-vindo.

— Obrigado, Alteza.

Seth interveio:

— Podemos ir agora, Cullen?

— Sim. Antes preciso pegar meu chapéu — respondeu o duque, acenando para o encarregado da guarda de pertences pessoais.

O criado trouxe-lhe o chapéu de abas largas e agradeceu com uma reverência quando o duque o agraciou com alguns trocados.

O porteiro uniformizado que vigiava a saída para a St. Margaret Street abriu a porta para conceder-lhes passagem.

Porém, antes que a cruzassem, James, insatisfeito com a rápida conversa com o duque, insistiu:

— Por favor, Alteza. Necessito de um minuto do seu pre cioso tempo.

Edward estacou. Dessa vez, contrariado. Não estava disposto a falar sobre fatos que envolveram os Clearance, na quele momento.

— Aqui, não — disse o duque em voz baixa. — Marque um horário com o meu assistente Newton.

— Não posso esperar, Alteza. Recebi um chamado e devo partir o mais rápido possível. Minha sogra está muito doente.

— Lamento saber disso — interveio Seth. — Mas sua entrevista com o duque terá de esperar.

Edward voltou a se encaminhar para a saída. Mas o escocês não desistia. Então, elevou o tom de voz:

— Há pessoas morrendo, Alteza. Mulheres e crianças fa mintas. Precisa ajudá-las!

Edward suspirou. Seth tinha razão. O escocês era muito inconveniente. Entretanto, apesar do aborrecimento, pro curou falar em tom calmo e polido:

— O problema é entre os proprietários das terras e os colonos. Não é caso para os lordes.

— Quem melhor que o Parlamento para interferir? — argumentou James. — A situação é desesperadora. E Vossa Alteza é descendente de escoceses.

— Mas não possuo terras lá.

— Eu sei. Seu pai foi um dos primeiros a vendê-las.

— Exatamente. Minha família não tinha interesse em manter terras na Escócia. Somos ingleses, e não escoceses — afirmou o duque.

James chocou-se com a revelação e falou com ironia:

— Mas os lucros com as vendas acrescentaram riqueza para a família.

A atitude indulgente de Edward esgotou-se:

— O patrimônio dos Cullen nunca dependeu dessas vendas.

Seth acrescentou:

— Se tivesse se informado melhor, James, saberia que está falando com um dos homens mais ricos da Grã-Bretanha.

— E tanta riqueza a que preço? — insinuou o jovem.

As leviandades daquelas acusações deixaram Edward e Seth boquiabertos.

O duque encarou James e falou com desafio:

— A honra da minha família é algo muito sério para ser aviltado.

Percebendo o insulto que sem querer fizera, James desmanchou-se em desculpas.

Edward, porém, não pretendia deixar a ofensa passar em brancas nuvens.

— Sei que meu pai era um homem de princípios rígidos. Mas serviu a este país com toda a honestidade. Da mesma forma que faço. Acusar a linhagem Cullen da morte de mulheres e crianças é algo que não vou permitir.

O jovem lorde piscou várias vezes e engoliu em seco. Ficou alarmado com o grupo de pessoas que de repente os circundava.

— E... Eu... — Tentou defender-se.

Porém, as palavras morreram-lhe na garganta. Seth simulou um dramático suspiro e falou com voz grave:

— Acredito que saiba que o duque de Cullen é um exímio atirador e premiado várias vezes em esgrima. Por acaso, imagina ter chance em alguma dessas habilidades?

— Não — respondeu o jovem e calou-se por uns instantes. Depois prosseguiu com o olhar baixo: — Só queria fazer o que é justo.

— Como todos nós — afirmou Edward e caminhou alguns passos na direção da porta. Então, estacou e espiou sobre o ombro, encarando James: — Não sou contra os seus ideais humanísticos, milorde. Prepare uma exposição dos fatos e a encaminhe para mim. Eu a lerei e tomarei uma posição após me inteirar dos problemas.

James respirou com profundo alívio.

— Farei isso, Alteza. Muito obrigado.

No caminho até a carruagem, estacionada a apenas uma quadra do Parlamento, Seth disse:

— James mereceu a lição. É um tremendo cabeça-dura.

— Como, geralmente, são os idealistas. Na verdade, quase todos fomos entusiastas e apaixonados na juventude — concluiu Edward, com um sorriso compreensivo.

O amigo sorriu.

— Acha correto os lordes escoceses abrirem mão dos direitos sobre as terras que lhes pertencem há séculos?

— Não sei — respondeu Edward. — Desconheço os problemas da Escócia. Aliás, nunca estive lá.

Antes que o lorde pudesse fazer algum comentário, foi distraído pela aproximação de um garoto.

— Pediram que eu entregasse esta carta ao duque de Cullen. É o senhor, não é?

Edward observou o menino descalço, usando roupas esfarrapadas, com um envelope branco em uma das mãos. Por um instante, lembrou-se das acusações de James.

— Quem o enviou?

— Um homem que estava na Old Ship. Uma taverna do porto.

— Você o conhece?

O moleque sacudiu a cabeça num gesto negativo.

Edward deu-lhe uns trocados e o garoto entregou a missiva. Depois, saiu em disparada.

Estudando o envelope, o nobre verificou a ausência de selo. Seu nome estava escrito com uma caligrafia ruim, e as impressões digitais do menino ficaram gravadas no papel, graças à sujeira das mãos. Não tinha a mínima ideia de quem pudesse ter-lhe enviado uma mensagem por meios tão inadmissíveis. Toda a correspondência destinada a ele passava pelo assistente Newton. E isso era sabido por qualquer cidadão londrino.

Após se acomodarem na carruagem, enquanto Seth indicava ao cocheiro o endereço do clube, Edward aproveitou para dar uma espiada no conteúdo da carta.

Assim que leu as primeiras linhas, ficou chocado. Releu mais uma vez para certificar-se de que não se confundira. Mas as palavras eram claras:

...Participei de um dos crimes mais cruéis que já houve. Um pecado tão grave que nem mesmo a Providência poderá me perdoar. Seu irmão gêmeo não morreu.

— Más notícias? — indagou Seth, preocupado. — Está pálido!

Edward ergueu o olhar e fitou o vazio. Os pensamentos estavam confusos. Poucas pessoas sabiam que ele teve um irmão gêmeo, que morrera ao nascer. Que tipo de brincadeira era aquela? Precisava de um tempo para organizar as idéias.

Dobrou o papel e em seguida forçou um sorriso.

— Nada demais.

O amigo, que o conhecia bem, não se convenceu.

— Ficou aborrecido depois de abrir a carta... Edward suspirou.

— Tem razão. Ainda não a li por completo. Mas trata-se da minha babá de infância. Está morrendo e talvez queira fazer um último pedido.

— Ah, sei. E ela frequenta o bar do cais?

— Não sei... ainda. Preciso terminar a leitura. Apenas fiquei triste — disse o duque, tentando finalizar o assunto.

Seth aceitou a desculpa sem questionar. Naquele mo mento, o cocheiro estacionou a carruagem.

— Chegamos ao clube — disse Edward.

O criado, que acompanhava o condutor, abriu a porta para que Seth saísse. Após agradecer a condução, ele afastou-se rápido.

Por fim, Edward estava livre para terminar a leitura da carta. E foi o que fez em seguida:

...Seu irmão gêmeo não morreu. Foi sequestrado por lorde Aro Volturi, cuja irmã fora contratada como parteira por sua mãe, sob minha recomendação. Afirmei falsamente que Vitória era minha prima. Foi-me pro metida uma fortuna e eu, gananciosa e imatura, aceitei.

A duquesa, que Deus a tenha em bom lugar, confiou de maneira cega em nossa boa assistência. Quando nasceu o primeiro bebê, Victoria despejou algumas gotas de um sonífero na minúscula língua do recém-nascido, provocando-lhe um sono tão profundo que aparentava estar morto. Quando o exibiu à mãe, convenceu-a completamente.

Foi uma bênção que Victoria já havia saído com Jasper, quando percebi que havia mais um bebê para nascer.

Depois, não tive escolha senão ajudar Victoria a completar a farsa.

Colocamos um cachorro morto no lugar do corpo de seu irmão, no pequeno caixão destinado a ele. Pedimos para que não fosse aberto, por questões religiosas. E a família, consumida pela dor, não protestou. Confiavam tanto em nós, e os traímos...

Não sei qual foi o destino de seu irmão, mas, se estiver vivo, Jasper Cullen encontra-se nas mãos do lorde Volturi e de sua diabólica irmã, Victoria.

O padre Nicholas está me auxiliando a escrever esta carta, como também é testemunha da minha aflição.

No momento em que estiver lendo esta confissão, é provável que eu já esteja morta. Não peço perdão pelo que fiz, porque nem eu mesma consigo me perdoar. Quem sabe Deus tenha piedade da minha alma arrependida...

A missiva estava assinada por Meredith Frye e testemunhada pelo padre Jean-Pierre Nicholas.

Edward permaneceu imóvel por alguns segundos. Descobrir que o irmão poderia estar vivo e fazendo parte de uma família rival era assustador.

A rixa existente entre os Cullen e os Volturi persistia por quase dois séculos.

Edward franziu o cenho.

Havia outra questão a ser considerada. Se fosse realmente verdade o que acabara de saber, Jasper seria o herdeiro do título de nobreza, por ter nascido primeiro.

O pensamento tirou-lhe o fôlego. Ansiando por ar fresco, abriu a janela e respirou fundo.

Não se tratava apenas de posição social, mas sim do propósito de vida que até então guiara seus passos.

Observando através da janela as luxuosas mansões do bairro elegante onde morava, concluiu que não poderia aceitar o fato de sua vida ser uma completa farsa. Afinal, a carta era apenas papel e tinta. Poderia destruí-la e esquecer. Ninguém mais saberia.

A não ser sua própria consciência, pensou. E, se havia algo que prezava acima de qualquer outra coisa, era a honra.

Um outro sentimento o sacudiu, uma espécie de conforto. Saber que tinha um irmão. Mais que isso. Uma outra metade de si mesmo. Talvez uma luz nas sombras de sua existência.

Antes que o cocheiro estacionasse em frente à residência do duque, Edward já havia decidido visitar a Escócia.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá, meninas! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! <strong>

**Iniciando mais uma adaptação, espero que gostem!**

**Bora lá comentar? Digam o que acharam e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Beijos.**


	3. Capítulo II

**Jakeline Neres, luana72 e imaryana obrigada por favoritarem a estória!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO DOIS<strong>

Escócia

Uma das costumeiras tormentas nas terras rochosas da Escócia castigava a pequena carruagem em que Isabella Swan viajava. Relâmpagos e trovões a apavoravam, aumentando ainda mais o estado de desespero em que se encontrava.

Porém, não tinha intenção de voltar atrás. Casar-se-ia até com o próprio demônio, se aquilo significasse a redenção dos pecados de sua ambição desmedida, que resultara na ruína da família.

Foi por essa razão que havia aceitado o convite de lorde Volturi para visitá-lo em Nathraichean, a residência localizada no planalto escocês.

Embora não o conhecesse muito bem, pelo menos tinham algo em comum: ambos eram inimigos do duque de Cullen.

E a inimizade pública com o poderoso nobre causara a exclusão da família dela da sociedade londrina. Amigos se afastaram. Propostas de casamento, nem pensar. Os únicos convites que ela e Alice, a irmã caçula, recebiam, eram para assistirem a musicais infantis e participarem de jantares beneficentes promovidos pela igreja.

Bellla conseguiu matricular Alice em uma escola para jovens ladies, onde estaria segura, enquanto a maldição social não a alcançasse.

Foi por acaso que conheceu lorde Volturi, enquanto assistia a um musical exibido no teatro da pequena vila onde moravam. Sem esperar para ser apresentado por algum conhecido, como era o costume social, o nobre escocês preferiu tomar a iniciativa e identificar-se. A atitude informal agra dou a Bella.

— Então temos um inimigo em comum? — questionara Volturi.

— Não tenho inimigos, milorde — havia negado Bella.

— Nem mesmo Cullen?

Ela pretendeu dissimular, mas foi inútil. O nobre estava muito bem informado do acontecido em Londres. E mostrava-se compreensivo.

Durante duas semanas, ele a visitara regularmente. Depois partiu repentinamente para a residência em Nathraichean. Bella imaginou que ele havia perdido o interesse até receber o inesperado convite. O que lhe daria uma segunda chance de conquistá-lo.

Embora lorde Volturi fosse bem mais velho do que ela, o casamento traria à jovem respeitabilidade. E era o que mais precisava para conseguir um bom partido para a irmã, Alice.

Pelo menos faria por ela o que não conseguira fazer por si mesma. Aos vinte e sete anos de idade, não estava em posição de escolha. Teria que agarrar o que a vida ainda lhe oferecia.

E faria isso, se conseguisse sobreviver à fúria da tempestade no antigo e pesado veículo, pertencente aos Volturi.

O vento soprava forte. A estrada de terra contornava os montes rochosos e beirava profundos abismos. Com a chuva pesada, transformara-se num lamaçal escorregadio.

Bella agarrou-se no couro que revestia o assento e começou a rezar. Era a única coisa que podia fazer.

Uma forte rajada sacudiu o veículo, deslocando-o da es trada. Ela pôde sentir o barulho das rodas afundarem em local mais baixo, desequilibrando o nível da cabine.

Apesar do medo, ousou olhar pela janela do lado direito. O carro simplesmente estava penso na beira de um barranco que teria, pelo menos, uns vinte metros de profundidade. Faltava pouco para cair e despedaçar-se. Seria o fim!

Bella pensou nas irmãs, cujas vidas ela arruinou, insistindo em deixar Ohio Valley para morar na Inglaterra.

Também reclamara a herança a que tinham direito, como netas do herdeiro de Swan. Como irmã mais velha, ficou com a administração de todos os valores recebidos: E só fez bobagens!

Todos os erros cometidos, desde a morte do pai, dois anos antes, eram frutos dos seus enganos. Também por culpa dela, Rosalie e o marido Emmett tornaram-se fugitivos da Inglaterra. Bella os tinha encorajado a desafiar o poderoso duque de Cullen. E também o fizera ela própria, depois de atirar Rosalie nos braços dele.

Agora que pretendia redimir-se dos erros e ajudar as irmãs, morreria ali. Rosalie e Alice se perguntariam o que teria acontecido e, provavelmente, nunca saberiam que ela havia morrido ao tentar resgatar o nome da família.

— Coloque o peso do lado esquerdo — gritava o cocheiro. Bella agarrou a caixa de costura que mantinha sob os pés e, da forma mais rápida que conseguiu, acomodou-se jun to à janela, do outro lado do banco.

A cabine rangeu ao mesmo tempo em que se equilibrava. O cocheiro gritou para os cavalos e chicoteou o ar. Num so lavanco, o carro foi puxado para a estrada outra vez.

Estavam salvos! Bella agradeceu aos céus.

O cocheiro Tyler e o auxiliar Alex gritaram para os animais e o veículo estacou. Bella permanecia imóvel.

A portinhola situada no teto da cabine, que servia para a comunicação entre o passageiro e o cocheiro, foi aberta pelo lado de fora.

— Está tudo bem aí, senhorita? — Tyler perguntou com voz forte.

— Fora o susto, estou bem.

— Também fiquei apavorado. Pensei que fôssemos cair. Deveria ter ouvido Fergus. Ele avisou que a velocidade era muito alta para fazer a curva.

— E onde ele está? — perguntou Bella.

— Caiu.

— Caiu? — repetiu ela, levando a mão ao peito.

— Sim. Mas não se preocupe. Ele está bem. Só um pouco sujo de lama.

— Falei para ir devagar. — A voz do outro escocês foi ou vida. — O melhor agora é esperarmos a tempestade passar.

— E ficarmos parados com os braços cruzados? O lorde quer que levemos a senhorita para Nathraichean o mais rápido possível.

— Não sei, não — hesitou Alex.

— Deixe comigo. Sei o que faço — afirmou Tyler e fechou o alçapão.

O veículo balançou e depois retomou o ritmo cadenciado, indicando que a viagem prosseguia. Bella afundou as costas no recosto estofado e respirou, aliviada. Com os dedos ainda trêmulos, retirou as agulhas de crochê do estojo e um novelo de lã. A pouca luz que se infiltrava no interior da cabine era insuficiente para o trabalho manual. Precisava fazer alguma coisa para afastar o medo, já que não tinha companhia para conversar.

Sue Clearwater e o marido, que insistiram em hospedar as irmãs Swan, preveniram-na para que contratasse uma acompanhante de viagem. Mas Bella não tinha recursos financeiros para tais extravagâncias. Além do mais, já passara da idade em que uma dama de companhia seria indispensável.

Enquanto tricotava, Bella pensava no lorde escocês. Apesar dos sessenta e poucos anos, ele ainda era um homem atraente. Tinha poucos cabelos grisalhos.

Seria ótimo se Alice também se casasse com um nobre escocês. Poderiam até morarem próximas...

Os pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma freada brusca.

— O que será que aconteceu agora? — perguntou-se em voz baixa.

— Preciso de uma carona até o vilarejo mais próximo. Meu cavalo caiu e quebrou uma das patas.

Bella percebeu o sotaque britânico na voz masculina. E também um tom autoritário. Deveria ser alguém acostumado no comando. Talvez um militar.

O cocheiro desculpou-se e recusou.

— Posso lhe dar uma boa gorjeta e ficará livre de mim, tão logo alcancemos uma pousada ou uma vila, onde eu possa conseguir outro cavalo — insistiu a voz, demonstrando desespero.

A chuva tinha amainado, porém o cavalheiro deveria estar encharcado. E, quem sabe, estaria por horas esperando que alguém passasse pela estrada. Não era justo abandonar o pobre homem naquelas condições.

Diante de nova recusa do cocheiro, Bella não se conteve. Abriu a portinhola e gritou para Tyler:

— Deixe o homem entrar.

— Tem certeza, senhorita? O lorde não vai gostar — in formou o cocheiro.

— Explicarei ao lorde depois.

— Tudo bem.

Ela fechou a portinhola e ouviu Tyler permitir ao estranho que entrasse na cabine.

— Será que posso guardar a sela e meus pertences?

Bella ouviu o barulho no compartimento das bagagens, abaixo dos bancos de passageiros, e depois o som de porta ao ser trancada.

Os animais se moviam, ansiosos para caminhar. Alex os continha com palavras firmes.

Quando a porta da cabine foi aberta, Bella encolheu-se para dar espaço ao visitante.

Ele entrou e fechou a porta rápido, para impedir que a chuva molhasse demais o interior da cabine. Então se acomodou no assento contrário ao dela.

— Obrigado, milady — agradeceu com uma reverência. — Pensei que tivesse que andar a pé algumas milhas até... — O homem interrompeu-se quando a encarou e a reconheceu: — Bella!

— Cullen! — exclamou ela, não menos surpresa.

O duque estreitou os lábios, fitou a maçaneta da porta e levantou-se com a intenção de sair. Porém, não teve chance. O balanço provocado com o brusco movimento do veículo praticamente o atirou de volta ao assento.

— Cocheiro! Pare o carro! — gritou ele por trás da portinhola.

Não houve resposta. Era provável que o barulho do vento e do trotar dos cavalos impedissem os criados de ouvi-lo.

Resignado, sentou-se o mais distante possível. O que era difícil. O espaço era estreito e ele um homem alto e robusto.

Por mais que se espremesse, os joelhos de ambos ainda se tocavam.

Bella assistia, curiosa, ao desespero do lorde em sumir dali. No entanto, se ficar ao seu lado não lhe agradava, o mesmo se sucedia com ela. Q melhor era voltar a tricotar, pensou. Só esperava que ele não notasse o tremor em suas mãos, o que arrumaria a imagem de indiferença que queria demonstrar.

Cullen reclinou a cabeça e cerrou as pálpebras. Dava impressão de ter adormecido. Bella duvidava, pois podia notar o movimento dos cílios.

Em silêncio, ela prosseguiu o trabalho manual, confiando mais no tato do que na visão, devido ao ambiente escuro.

De vez em quando, espiava o duque de viés. Não era à toa que metade da população feminina de Londres se derretia por ele. Corpo atlético e ombros largos. Nariz retilíneo e olhar perspicaz. A devoção à memória da esposa o tornara um símbolo de fidelidade. Que mulher poderia resistir?

No íntimo, Bella era obrigada a admitir que, quando o conhecera, havia ficado enciumada por Rosalie ter-lhe atraído a atenção.

Por que estaria na Escócia? E sozinho? Os duques sempre saíam acompanhados de comitiva. Ainda mais Cullen! Quando tinha estado na residência dele, notara que haviam criados que até tinham outros criados!

Ainda bem que estava usando o melhor vestido que possuía como traje de dia. Inclusive os valiosos sapatos de couro. Não queria parecer uma pobretona diante do duque.

A penumbra acentuou-se e Bella desistiu do trabalho. Recolocou os apetrechos na caixa de costura e ficou em silêncio por algum tempo.

Do lado de fora, a chuva não dava trégua. A subida íngreme era feita a passo lento, promovendo uma intensa monotonia. Ela decidiu quebrar o silêncio, para impedir o sono.

— O que fez com o cavalo? — Edward nem sequer abriu os olhos.

Bella não admitia ser ignorada. Muito menos por ele. Por isso, repetiu em tom mais alto.

— Atirei nele — resmungou o duque.

— Sinto muito.

Ele abriu os olhos, fitando-a como se estivesse agarrando a sinceridade daquelas palavras.

— Também sinto. Era um bom companheiro. Quando chegarmos a uma vila, providenciarei que alguém vá enterrá-lo.

Será que o destino os fizera encontrar-se naquelas circunstâncias? Afinal, lhe devia explicações. Rosalie teria se casado com ele, se ela não tivesse interferido. Mas como explicar que a irmã amava outro. Ele a perdoaria?

Ela tentou tomar coragem. Não sabia como começar.

— Ainda bem que passamos no momento certo. Poucos se aventuram a viajar numa tempestade dessas.

Cullen permaneceu imóvel, fingindo dormir. A jovem insistiu:

— A carruagem de lorde Volturi pode ser velha, mas não chove aqui dentro.

— Volturi? — gritou Edward, arregalando os olhos. De repente, saltou sobre ela, posicionando um dos braços sobre o pescoço delicado.

— Este carro pertence a Volturi? O que tem com ele? — Bella não podia responder. Estava quase sem ar. Se não reagisse rápido, Cullen seria capaz de matá-la.

A jovem ficou apavorada!

E era isso mesmo que Edward queria. Assim ela diria a verdade.

Com certeza, não eram maneiras apropriadas a um nobre. Mas, após dois dias de viagem frustrada, culminando com a morte de seu cavalo preferido, estava exausto e impaciente.

Cullen não acreditava em coincidências. O relacionamento dela com Volturi significava problemas. E ele queria respostas.

— Diga logo! — insistiu o duque.

Em vez de responder, Bella conseguiu apanhar uma das agulhas de tricô para defender-se. Edward, porém, com o canto dos olhos, percebeu o movimento e com um gesto rápido a impediu. Segurando-lhe o pulso, forçou-a a soltar a arma improvisada.

Na tentativa de afastá-lo, ela afundou as costas na poltrona para conseguir impulsionar as pernas e chutá-lo. Mas Edward foi mais rápido e introduziu as coxas musculosas para imobilizá-la.

De repente, ambos perceberam a posição embaraçosa que ficaram.

Bella corou e preparava-se para gritar por socorro. Ele a impediu, tapando-lhe a boca com uma das mãos:

— Diga o que quero saber e a deixarei livre.

A resposta foi uma mordida em sua mão e, ao mesmo tempo, uma pancada na testa com o punho cerrado. Edward enlouqueceu:

— Dane-se a senhorita e sua irmã — praguejou. E, agarrando-lhe os pulsos delgados, imobilizou-os.

A vida do duque transcorrera tranquila até o dia fatídico em que havia conhecido as irmãs Swan na livraria, numa tarde ensolarada do último verão. A partir dali, tinha vivido um verdadeiro inferno. E, agora, não estava disposto a dei xá-la escapar ilesa.

Jamais batera em uma mulher. Mas pretendia dar-lhe uma lição. Então, não havia outro caminho. Ou a estrangulava ou...

Bella permanecia com os lábios entreabertos e o instinto masculino superou a razão. Ele tomou-lhe a boca com um beijo furioso.

Edward podia ser muitas coisas: duque, diplomata, legislador... Mas, antes de tudo, era homem. Alguém, cujos instintos sexuais estavam sufocados havia anos, por um celibato voluntário.

Sem que pudesse controlar, o desejo pelo corpo delicado explodiu em suas veias. O cérebro já não pensava. Não importava mais as respostas que procurava. O único interesse no momento era prosseguir sugando os lábios úmidos e macios. Os polegares que lhe seguravam os pulsos sentiam as rápidas batidas do coração da moça.

Num impulso, cruzou os braços de Bella atrás da cintura feminina e os segurou com apenas uma das mãos. Deixando a outra livre para explorar as curvas do corpo macio.

Ele já havia esquecido os prazeres que o corpo de uma mulher podia oferecer. Os amigos estavam certos. A obstinada teimosia em manter-se solitário não era saudável. Embora se tratasse de Isabella Swan, a inesperada atração o consumiu. Não foi diferente com ela. O avanço sensual a deixou abrasada.

Com a mão liberta, Edward tocou-lhe os seios e percebeu os mamilos rígidos. A mulher que dominava era ardente e sedutora. Deslizou os dedos por baixo da saia até encontrar as ligas que prendiam as meias de seda. Dali avançou até o ponto feminino mais íntimo.

Uma violenta sacudida do veículo, como se uma das rodas tivesse saído do leito carroçável, trouxe a realidade de volta. O momento mágico desvaneceu.

Bella recuperou o bom senso e aproveitou para empurrá-lo com toda a força que podia.

Cullen perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no assoalho da cabine. Mas ergueu-se rápido e acomodou-se no banco do lado oposto ao dela. Ele jamais havia perdido o autocontrole como acabara de acontecer.

E tinha que ser justo com essa mulher!, exclamou para si mesmo, sentindo-se um tolo.

Bella apressava-se em recompor as roupas, com as mãos ainda trêmulas.

O duque a analisava de maneira disfarçada. Não era tão bonita quanto Rosalie.

Rosalie tinha o porte de uma rainha, loira de olhos azuis. Era o tipo de mulher que atraía os olhares masculinos por onde passava. Já Bella parecia mais determinada e impetuosa. Tinha os olhos e cabelos castanhos, seu corpo era bem menos curvilíneo, embora não pudesse negar que fosse atraente.

Jamais havia beijado Rosalie ou até mesmo a falecida esposa com tamanha impetuosidade. Naquele instante, Edward fixou o olhar nos lábios carnudos de Bella. De todos os atributos da jovem, sem dúvida, o mais atrativo era a boca perfeita e convidativa.

No momento, todavia, os lábios bonitos estavam contraí dos e os olhos azuis faiscavam de raiva.

Notando a agulha de tricô no chão, ela a apanhou e, apontou-a para o duque.

— Se chegar perto de mim outra vez, eu o destripo com isto. — O tom ameaçador não o assustava. Principalmente porque as regras sociais não importavam dentro daquela cabine. O único perigo seria o de balançar-lhe os sentimentos.

— Por que é tão dramática? Imaginava que a senhorita e suas irmãs estivessem em leilão pela melhor oferta. Ou devo dizer que fui substituído em seu esquema financeiro por Volturi?

Ela cerrou os dentes e o fulminou com o olhar. Vendo-a furiosa e, apesar dos cabelos desalinhados, pela primeira vez, Cullen a considerou mais atraente do que Rosalie.

Pena que a surpresa durou tão pouco!

Num gesto deliberado, ela limpou os lábios com a mão, dando a impressão de estar enojada pelo beijo. O insulto foi expressivo.

Edward magoou-se. Ficara extasiado com a aparente receptividade de Bella e pretendia beijá-la outra vez. Mas aquela atitude o alertou. Tinha sido a primeira vez que per dera o autocontrole. Talvez fosse pelo cansaço. Inconformado, sacudiu a cabeça.

— Imagino como seria minha vida, se tivesse me casado com Rosalie. Pode guardar essa agulha, não vou mais me aproximar da senhorita.

Um rubor coloriu as faces dela, salientando as maçãs do rosto e intensificando o castanho dos olhos.

— Qual sua relação com Volturi? — perguntou ele, agora cordial.

— É assunto meu — respondeu Bella com frieza, ainda fitando a agulha, que mantinha em uma das mãos.

— Srta. Swan, não estou habituado a não receber respostas das pessoas que questiono.

— Por mim, pode ir para o inferno com seus hábitos. — Ela ficava tão graciosa quando estava zangada que, em vez de se ofender, Edward sorriu, divertido.

— Pelo demônio que vejo, parece que já estou no inferno — retrucou, sarcástico.

Em seguida, procurou o chapéu. Foi descobri-lo no outro banco, plenamente amassado em virtude da luta travada. Socando-o por dentro, recuperou-lhe a forma original e o fincou na cabeça. Depois puxou a aba para encobrir os olhos. Esticou as pernas, pouco se importando de ocupar o espaço inteiro do ambiente estreito. Precisava dormir.

Horas antes, ele parara numa pousada para descansar. No entanto, a mente desperta o havia impedido de relaxar. Agora, o balanço monótono do veículo e a sensação de estar próximo do objetivo que buscava acalmaram-lhe os pensamentos.

Antes de adormecer, Edward enfiou a mão direita no bolso interno do casaco e tocou no papel da carta enviada pela babá. Precisava daquele contato para animá-lo a prosseguir na jor nada. Sentiu vontade de lê-la outra vez, embora já houvesse decorado os dizeres.

Estava na carruagem de Volturi, acompanhado de uma mulher que o odiava. Seria coincidência ou ela sabia da carta?

De qualquer forma, as respostas logo viriam. Por ora, era melhor dormir um pouco e aguardar os acontecimentos.

A última coisa que Bella esperava era que o conde dormisse tão rápido e profundo. Como podia estar ressonando, indiferente, após um beijo tão caloroso?

Embora ela estivesse tensa, zangada e pronta para uma briga, se a intenção dele era humilhá-la, tinha conseguido. As lágrimas ameaçaram eclodir. Porém, conseguiu detê-las. Não queria chorar. Não lhe daria esse prazer.

Ainda bem que Bella o havia rejeitado.

E imaginar que sempre sonhara, ela própria, em desposar um duque!

Tinha em mente que os duques fossem os mais nobres dentre os nobres. Claro que pensava assim antes de ser tratada pela sociedade londrina como um ser inferior.

Tinha-se mudado para Londres porque crescera ouvindo as histórias da mãe, que dizia não haver melhor lugar para se viver. Que engano! Quanta ingenuidade!

Só o que conheceu lá foi desprezo e humilhação. Principal mente depois do episódio com o duque de Cullen. Todos se curvavam diante da importância do seu título e ela teve a petulância de desafiá-lo em público!

Notando que ele estava completamente adormecido, apanhou o estojo e colocou a agulha de volta ao lugar. As mãos tremiam. Mas não por medo nem rancor. O que a emocionava era a lembrança do beijo. As pernas ainda bambeavam. E, intimamente, percebia uma sensação desconhecida.

O que estaria acontecendo com ela?

Recordou-se de que, desde o primeiro instante em que o vira, Cullen havia lhe causado uma impressão difícil de descrever. Era como se fosse o homem dos seus sonhos.

Podia compreender os motivos pelos quais estava zangado. Mas, ainda assim, correspondera ao beijo que ele lhe tinha dado, mesmo sabendo que a intenção era de humilhá-la. Por isso, estava tão furiosa consigo mesma.

Pensou em voltar a tricotar. Sabia, contudo, que isso não aliviaria a tensão interna. Os lábios ainda formigavam, recordando como as bocas se encaixaram de maneira perfeita.

Precisava manter-se distante do duque. Apesar da selvageria, não poderia negar que ficara excitada.

— Ele é seu inimigo — disse em voz alta, para gravar as palavras na mente. — Não seja tola!

Cullen murmurou algo.

Será que ele a tinha ouvido?, pensou, alarmada.

A curvatura nos lábios do duque confirmou a suspeita.

— Está certa, senhorita. Não seja tola — afirmou Edward, erguendo de leve a aba do chapéu e descobrindo os olhos acinzentados e mordazes.

Por segundos, Bella teve a impressão de que ele sabia o significado do desabafo. Mas seria impossível. Cullen não poderia ler seus pensamentos. No entanto, notou o olhar dele fixar-se, indiscretamente, no vão do decote do vestido, que expunha a exuberância dos seios.

— Meu rosto fica mais acima, Alteza. — Ele sorriu, malicioso.

Ficou indignada. Quem diria que o refinado duque de Cullen, no íntimo, pudesse ser tão... Buscou a palavra certa em pensamento, mas só lembrou-se de uma: másculo! E ela, no fundo, estava feliz de tê-lo atraído.

— A arrogância de Vossa Alteza não me impressiona. — Ele sorriu, irônico.

— Estava sendo arrogante? Perdão, senhorita. Pensei que fosse apenas rudeza.

Bella cerrou os punhos. Então era isso! As suspeitas se confirmaram. Não tinha interesse nela como mulher. Só queria vingança. Os pensamentos licenciosos desapareceram e ela recuperou o autocontrole.

— Não estava sendo rude, Alteza. O senhor é rude. — Dessa vez, foi ela quem sorriu, sarcástica.

— O sarcasmo dos americanos é algo a que já me acostumei. Não sabem o que significa respeito.

— Tem razão. Nós, americanos, não sabemos bem como lidar com duques que possuem mãos atrevidas. Não concorda?

Ele abriu um sorriso devastador e amigável.

— Muito bem, srta. Swan. Devo admitir que tem uma inteligência brilhante. E vai precisar dela. Sabe que sou um oponente poderoso. E começo a perceber que não é tão fácil vencê-la.

As palavras do duque não eram exatamente um cumpri mento, mas Bella ficou feliz. Cruzou as mãos sobre o colo e decidiu oferecer uma trégua:

— Entendo a sua zanga. A atitude de Miranda foi indesculpável.

— Encorajada pela senhorita.

— Tem razão. E é difícil explicar. Mas terminou em seu benefício. Ela amava outro e jamais o faria feliz.

— Quanta gentileza em me informar!

— Quanta honestidade, quer dizer?

— Para ser franco, prefiro vê-la zangada.

— Se é o que pensa, esqueça. Decidi me controlar. Apenas quis deixar claro que Rosalie tinha o direito de ser feliz. E sei que ela nada significava para o senhor. Só estou me desculpando porque um homem tão orgulhoso deve ter sofrido muito por ter sido rejeitado.

Cullen endureceu as feições.

— É verdade. Ela não significou nada para mim.

— Por isso estou feliz que Rosalie tenha se casado com Emmett. Foram feitos um para o outro.

O duque remexeu-se no assento, demonstrando desconforto.

— Ainda bem, porque é só o que terão.

— Emmett é capaz de ganhar dinheiro. Vossa Alteza não controla o mundo.

— Mas a Inglaterra, sim. Aqui ele não conseguirá nada.

— Aqui? Esquece que estamos na Escócia?

— Não. O poder da realeza inglesa também alcança o reino escocês.

A jovem irritou-se com a demonstração de poder. Resolveu provocá-lo.

— Talvez lorde Volturi tenha uma opinião diferente.

— Se for assim, terei de dar a ele alguns esclarecimentos.

Naquele momento, Bella deu-se conta de que Cullen pretendia encontrar-se com o lorde escocês.

— Por que está interessado em Volturi? Sabe que ele não o suporta.

Edward lançou um olhar sinistro.

— Se eu fosse a senhorita, retornaria a Londres o mais rápido possível.

— E perderia o espetáculo?

— Envolver-se em algo que não é da sua conta pode acabar mal — disse o duque, tornando a cobrir os olhos com a aba do chapéu.

As palavras de Cullen aguçaram a curiosidade de Bella.

— Como não é da minha conta? Só está no caminho graças a minha hospitalidade. E, ainda por cima, tive que suportar um assédio medieval.

Cullen uniu as sobrancelhas em expressão de desagrado.

— Tem a língua afiada, srta. Swan.

— Não tanto quanto a ponta de minha agulha de tricô. — Ele não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

— Por que vai visitar Volturi?

— Porque ele me convidou — respondeu ela. Em seguida, acrescentou, incapaz de resistir à provocação: — E também porque, graças ao senhor, minha vida em Londres tornou-se insuportável. Os únicos amigos que não nos abandonaram foram os Clearwater. Mas pagaram por isso, com a censura da sociedade.

— Não foi minha culpa. Não fiz nada.

— Nem precisava. O povo está tão ansioso em lhe agradar que antecipam o que imaginam ser conveniente.

— Não posso controlar a imaginação das pessoas. E... — As palavras foram interrompidas pela súbita abertura da portinhola do teto.

— Vamos parar — informou Tyler. — A chuva diminuiu, mas os cavalos estão exaustos.

Bella não escondeu o desapontamento.

— Pela manhã, assegurou que chegaríamos a Nathraichean no final da tarde!

O cocheiro franziu o cenho:

— Pela manhã, eu não imaginava tamanha tempestade. Não dá mais para prosseguirmos. Tenho um primo que mantém uma hospedaria aqui perto. Poderemos passar a noite lá e partir ao amanhecer. — Olhando na direção de Cullen, concluiu: — Também poderemos nos livrar dele.

Sem mais palavras, Tyler fechou o alçapão.

O duque pareceu animado com a decisão. Bella, não. Afinal, após dois dias de viagem, não via a hora de chegar a seu destino.

Edward retirou o chapéu e penteou os cabelos com os dedos. Os fios retornaram ao lugar certo.

Vendo-o, Bella seguiu-lhe o exemplo, recuperando o penteado da melhor forma que podia. Depois apanhou na bagagem de mão o elegante chapéu de palha trabalhada, que combinava com o tom verde-esmeralda do vestido. A seguir calçou as luvas.

A julgar pelas sacudidas, o cocheiro desviara o veículo da estrada e havia adentrado numa via secundária, lotada de buracos.

Meia hora depois, a carruagem chegava à pousada. Alex abriu a porta e auxiliou Bella a descer.

— Bem-vinda a Loch Airigh, srta. Swan— murmurou Tyler. — Este é meu primo Billy, o proprietário do lugar.

Bella ergueu os olhos para o homem calvo de quase dois metros de altura. A barba era espessa e maltratada e o nariz parecia ter sido fraturado várias vezes. O tipo de pessoa que não gostaria de visitar mais de uma vez.

— Boa tarde, senhorita — cumprimentou o brutamontes. A chuva deu lugar a uma intensa neblina. Contudo, era possível avistar a rústica construção, que mais parecia um esconderijo no meio da floresta do que uma hospedaria. Observada através das estreitas janelas, o interior da pousada até parecia aconchegante, não fosse o riso estrondoso de um homem, que se ouvia a distância.

— Billy prepara um guisado de carneiro digno da mesa de um rei — informou Tyler.

Bella ouviu o estômago roncar a uma altura embaraçosa. Estava faminta. A última refeição fora um almoço ligeiro. E, mesmo assim, a ansiedade não permitiu que se alimentasse apropriadamente. Como imaginava chegar a Nathraichean em algumas horas, não se preocupou em levar algo para beliscar na viagem.

— Billy! Providencie um pouco daquele cozido para a senhorita.

— Sem demora — afirmou o grandalhão e girou nos cal canhares.

— Não há muitas carruagens que param aqui, não é? — perguntou ela ao cocheiro.

— Billy mantém uma clientela local — explicou Tyler, dirigindo-se para o bagageiro da carruagem.

— Tem certeza de que não poderemos prosseguir viagem? — insistiu ela.

— Os cavalos precisam descansar. O trajeto sob a chuva forte foi cansativo. Mas não se preocupe, Billy tem um quarto com uma boa cama. Dormirá bem — afirmou Tyler. Depois exclamou com surpresa: — Que bela sela!

Cullen, que se aproximava naquele momento, notou o co cheiro alisando o couro do artefato, com indisfarçável cobiça.

— Preciso alugar um cavalo — disse Edward .

— Os únicos cavalos aqui são os da carruagem.

— Faça um preço.

O cocheiro deu mais uma olhada na magnífica sela. Bella teve a impressão de que ele sabia a identidade do nobre.

— O duque de Cullen não tem intenção de regatear. Fale logo quanto quer no cavalo. — Bella não pretendia ser rude, mas não lhe agradava a atitude marota do cocheiro.

O que não imaginava, porém, era a reação imprevisível de Tyler.

— Cullen? É o duque de Cullen? Dos Cullen?

— Sim — respondeu Edward , impaciente, enquanto retira va a carteira do bolso do casaco. — Vou pagar mais, como recompensa pela carona. — Apanhando algumas moedas de alto valor, estendeu o braço.

Tyler afastou-lhe a mão com um safanão.

— Não quero dinheiro dos Cullen. Se soubesse quem era, eu o teria atropelado na estrada.

Praguejando, aproximou-se de Alex, que acabara de desatrelar os cavalos e mantinha as rédeas nas mãos.

— Ele é um dos Cullen. Os sanguinários!

— Tem certeza? — questionou Alex, olhando na direção de Cullen.

— Ele mesmo admitiu. Espere só até os outros saberem — Tyler saiu, disparado, na direção da pousada.

Alex o seguiu.

Bella teve um mau pressentimento. E tudo por culpa de seu temperamento explosivo, pensou com desgosto.

— Pegue um dos cavalos e fuja!

— Quer que eu roube um animal?

— Quero que salve a sua pele.

No mesmo instante, avistaram Tyler, Alex, Billy e outros quatro homens saindo da hospedaria. Todos fortes e mal-encarados. Billy trazia em uma das mãos uma tora de madeira, que poderia esmigalhar a cabeça de qualquer um.

— Corra, Cullen.

Quando voltou-se para olhar o duque, viu que ele segurava uma arma apontada na direção do furioso grupo de escoceses.

— Parem aí mesmo! — ordenou Edward, engatilhando a arma.


	4. Capítulo III

**Takashima Kanon obrigada por favoritar a estória!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO TRÊS<strong>

A pistola estava escondida num lugar estratégico da sela de couro. Cullen era um hábil atirador. Contudo, jamais tinha atirado em um ser humano. Ficou aliviado ao perceber que a mão estava firme. Rezava para que a cartucheira estivesse seca.

Billy ameaçava avançar. Assim como os outros.

— Não estou aqui para brigar — informou o duque.

— Então não deveria ter vindo — respondeu Billy .

— Devem estar enganados. Não fiz nada aos senhores.

— Nada? — questionou Billy . — O avô do meu tetravô e o irmão foram enforcados por causa dos canalhas de seus ancestrais.

— Avô do tetravô? — repetiu Bella, confusa. — O que é isso?

— Vá para dentro da hospedaria, senhorita. Estará mais segura — aconselhou o duque.

Ela, todavia, não se intimidava tão fácil. Direcionando o olhar para Billy , perguntou:

— Por que quer matar o duque?

— Para vingar o enforcamento de cinco membros da família Volturi. Homens que serviam ao rei com lealdade, enquanto os Cullen estavam mais interessados em títulos.

— Quando isso aconteceu? — quis saber.

— Em 1651, na batalha de Worcester. Os Cullen traíram a Escócia e os Volturi. Trocaram terras por títulos ingleses.

— Mas isso foi há muito tempo. Não tem nada a ver com os senhores ou com o duque de Cullen! — exclamou Bella.

— Tem tudo a ver com a gente — afirmou um dos homens, furiosos.

— Quando Davy Volturi foi enforcado, a família jurou vingança. E nenhum de nós descansará enquanto isso não acontecer. Fomos roubados e muitos de nós acabaram na pobreza.

— E quanto a lorde Volturi? Pelo que sei, é um homem justo. Será que aprovará o que pretendem fazer com o duque?

— Com certeza até nos recompensará — retorquiu Tyler.

— De qualquer maneira, se lorde Volturi vai ou não aprovar, é problema dele — murmurou Billy, rangendo os dentes.

Alheio à discussão, Edward se perguntava mentalmente em qual deles iria atirar. Havia apenas uma bala no tambor. Em pânico, Bella aproximou-se do duque:

— Diga algo que os convença.

— Como o quê?

— Não sei. O senhor é o diplomata.

— Acha certo o que está fazendo, Billy? — começou Cullen, numa última tentativa de conciliação.

— Pode não ser certo, mas é justo. Temos contas a acertar e o momento é agora! — Incitando o pessoal, Billy gritou: — Vamos, companheiros, ele não poderá atirar em todos nós a um só tempo.

O grupo avançou. Era o momento certo para Edward disparar e teria que fazê-lo.

Mirou com cuidado. Não poderia errar.

Antes que atirasse, Bella apanhou a pesada mala de mão do chão e, após um balanço para alcançar velocidade, a arremessou direto na virilha do homem mais musculoso do grupo.

O grandalhão tombou ao solo, uivando de dor. Os outros pararam, confusos.

Já que o duque não disparava, Bella não perdeu tempo. Correu até ele e, sobrepondo as duas mãos na que Cullen segurava a arma, atirou.

A bala atingiu um dos ombros de Billy. Ele gritou, assustado.

— Agora fuja!

Edward estava tão atordoado quanto os outros, e diante da pressão de Bella, correu para o cavalo mais próximo. O animal ergueu as patas dianteiras assim que foi montado. Mas o duque conseguiu dominá-lo, segurando com firmeza as rédeas e forçando-o a virar-se na direção da moça.

Depois, liberando uma das mãos, inclinou-se e ergueu Bella pela cintura, acomodando-a na frente dele.

— O que está fazendo? — protestou ela.

— Salvando sua vida — respondeu Cullen, enquanto cutucava a barriga do cavalo para instigar o galope.

O animal disparou bem no instante em que os homens estavam a ponto de alcançá-los.

— Pare! Quero descer! — exclamou Bella. — Ajudei-o a escapar, mas não era para eu vir junto.

Edward nem mesmo respondeu. A neblina intensificou-se assim que alcançaram a estrada principal. A chuva cessara e o céu estava claro, por conta da lua cheia, que agora iluminava o caminho. Seria mais prudente prosseguir pela flores ta. E assim decidiu.

Após uma hora de jornada, Edward concluiu que já poderiam considerar-se seguros. Resolveu parar e permitir que o cavalo descansasse.

Bella deslizou o corpo e o duque a auxiliou. Em seguida, ele também apeou e descobriu que ela caminhava apressada na direção de onde tinham vindo.

Edward apenas a observou por uns instantes. Achou divertido e irritante ao mesmo tempo. Aonde ela imaginava chegar, andando no meio da mata, sozinha, naquele amontoado de saias e anáguas?

Com um suspiro de desagrado, ele puxou a rédea para que o animal o acompanhasse e seguiu na direção de Bella. Não foi preciso acompanhá-la por muito tempo. Ela percebeu a bobagem que cometia e retornou para encontrá-lo.

— Como pôde fazer uma coisa dessas? Arruinou-me.

— Arruinei-a? — perguntou ele, espantado. — Pensei que a tivesse salvado da morte ou coisa pior.

— Ah! Quer dizer que sou eu quem foi salva? — gritava ela, sacudindo a cabeça, com vigor. — Não fosse por mim, Vossa Alteza agora seria um amontoado de carne triturada!

A verdade daquela afirmação feriu a vaidade do duque.

— Eu segurava a arma.

— Verdade. Mas eu a disparei — afirmou, orgulhosa.

— Mesmo assim, uma só bala não iria impedir a fúria daqueles malucos.

Bella acalmou-se. Cullen tinha razão.

— E agora? Como vou explicar tudo isso a lorde Volturi?

— Não precisará explicar nada. Deve retornar a Londres.

— Não vou, não.

— Vai, sim. A primeira coisa que farei pela manhã será alugar uma carruagem para levá-la de volta.

Bella empinou o nariz.

— Ouça, senhorita. Estou preocupado com sua segurança. Acredita que Volturi vai recebê-la de braços abertos, de pois de ter atirado em um dos seus homens?

Ela pensou por um momento.

— Não o matei. Apenas o feri.

— Mas a ação será interpretada por ele, como se estivesse do meu lado.

Ela ergueu os braços e segurou a cabeça, culpando-se por tamanha tolice.

— Só fiz aquilo porque me senti responsável por eles terem descoberto quem o senhor era. Não foi minha intenção ficar do seu lado.

— É muito valente! — exclamou, surpreso consigo mesmo, por admitir o valor de Bella frente ao perigo.

Mas ela nem o ouviu. Estava muito preocupada em achar uma saída para a situação.

— Vou a Nathraichean — ela disse por fim. — Explicarei tudo a lorde Volturi. Ele sabe que não gosto nem confio no senhor. E tenho certeza de que não aprovará o comporta mento daqueles homens.

— Por que insiste tanto em ir agora?

— Vamos voltar ao assunto outra vez? — perguntou ela com um suspiro. — Está bem. Vou lhe contar... Conheci lorde Volturi num musical da igreja. Ele mesmo se apresentou e demonstrou um grande interesse por mim. Como sou uma mulher solteira e desprezada pela sociedade londrina, o encorajei. Por isso, ele me fez o convite para conhecer sua residência e aceitei. Está feliz agora?

O duque concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Mas eu não — disse ela, com as mãos nos quadris. — E o senhor? Se sabe que não será bem recebido, por que vai procurá-lo?

Edward limitou-se a sorrir. Não iria revelar-lhe o motivo.

— É um problema particular — respondeu e mudou de assunto. — Vamos caminhar um pouco mais. Quem sabe possamos encontrar um abrigo para passar a noite.

Dessa vez, ela o seguiu.

Caminharam por algum tempo em silêncio. A lua brilhava em total esplendor no céu claro e limpo.

— Homer precisa descansar. Foi um árduo dia — disse Cullen.

— Quem é Homer?

— O cavalo.

— Como sabe?

— Ouvi Alex chamá-lo assim, quando o desatrelou da carruagem.

— Ele parece exausto — concordou Bella, observando o animal, que caminhava com a cabeça baixa.

A seguir, ela jogou os cabelos para o lado e começou a trançá-los.

— Por que fez aquilo? Sabia que desagradaria a Volturi.

— Um grupo como aquele bateu em meu cunhado Emmett até quase matá-lo. Foi horrível. Não suportaria ver uma cena semelhante repetir-se.

— Mas alguns homens merecem a surra que levam — contemporizou o duque.

Talvez por orgulho. Emmett era o homem com o qual Rosalie o traíra.

— Não Emmett. — Bella imaginava o que Edward estaria pensando. — Ele e Rosalie se pertenciam. Teriam se casado muitos anos atrás se não fosse a oposição de meu pai.

— Talvez seu pai tivesse motivos para isso.

— Ele odiava índios, principalmente os Shawnees. E Emmett é mestiço. O pai dele era um oficial inglês e a mãe descendia de uma tribo Shawnee. Embora tivesse uma educação total mente inglesa, meu pai só vira nele o lado indígena quando tinha vindo pedir a mão de Rosalie em casamento. Foi quando contratou uma turma de amigos para surrá-lo. Ajudei Rosalie a desamarrá-lo da árvore onde o deixaram preso. Cheguei a pensar que estivesse morto.

— Mas por qual razão seu pai odiava tanto os índios?

— Os Shawnees assassinaram minha mãe e o bebê. Meu irmão Ben.

Edward estacou e a olhou, espantado.

— Então ele tinha razão. Estou surpreso que Rosalie não pensasse da mesma forma.

— Se pensa assim, então os escoceses também estão certos em querer vingar-se dos Cullen, apesar de quase duzentos anos depois.

— Bem colocado — murmurou ele.

— Também sei o que é sentir-se culpado. Papai amargurou-se por anos. Ele havia ido procurar alguns caçadores que tinham peles de animais para vender. No caminho, cruzou com um grupo de Shawnees, mas pensou que fossem caça dores. — Bella cerrou os punhos, enquanto caminhavam. — Não sabíamos que os Shawnees estavam em pé de guerra. Ninguém nos avisara. Eu e Alice tínhamos ido apanhar gravetos para o forno, quando Rosalie veio, desesperada, ao nosso encontro. Ela tinha assistido ao assassinato de mamãe e do bebê; conseguiu fugir, mas disse que os índios estavam vindo em sua perseguição. Nós três nos escondemos atrás de um tronco caído, e, apesar de nos procurarem, não nos acharam. Nunca senti tanto medo em toda a minha vida! Mas, sabendo que mamãe estava morta, enchi-me de coragem. Precisava amparar minhas irmãs. E, assim, sobrevivemos todos esses anos.

Foi aí que Edward entendeu que os laços que uniam as irmãs Swan eram muito profundos. Será que ele e o irmão gêmeo, se tivessem sido criados juntos, teriam o mesmo apego? Sentiu um enorme desejo de que a carta não fosse uma tramoia e que pudesse encontrar o irmão ainda vivo.

— Não sei se eu conseguiria me casar com alguém que pertencesse a um grupo que tivesse matado um ente querido — murmurou Cullen.

Ele não perdoaria Volturi se, de fato, ficasse comprovado que sequestrara o irmão.

— Também não sei se conseguiria — confessou Bella, aliviando os dedos para relaxar a tensão. — Roalie também ficou em conflito. Por isso mandou Emmett embora. Mas eu a via sempre chorando pelos cantos. Ela o amava de verdade e não tinha culpa desse sentimento. Foi por isso, Alteza, que tomei a decisão por ela naquela festa de noivado. Não pude suportar a ideia de Rosalie desistir do homem por quem estava apaixonada. A felicidade dela era o que mais me importava.

— Eu também não desejaria que ela fosse infeliz — afirmou o duque. — Mas não poderíamos ter resolvido isso particularmente? Precisava ser na frente de todos os convidados?

— Sei que não foi certo. Contudo, se não fosse assim, ela não teria coragem de romper o compromisso. E, se o noivado fosse anunciado, nenhum dos dois poderia voltar atrás.

Bella estava certa, pensou ele. Um compromisso as sumido em público jamais poderia ser rompido.

— Eu entendo a sua zanga.

— Não estou zangado. Pelo menos não agora que sei a verdade.

— Às vezes, o coração desconhece a razão.

— Meu coração não estava envolvido. Apenas o orgulho. Para ser sincero, tratou-se de um comodismo, já que não tenho o hábito de frequentar bailes nem me interesso pelas tentativas dos amigos de me apresentar damas perfeitas para um solitário.

— Nunca confessou isso a ninguém?

— Estou dizendo para a senhorita. Mas não abuse da sorte. É muita confissão para um só dia!

Ela deu um sorriso tão iluminado e divertido que Edward surpreendeu-se. Jamais presenciara algo tão charmoso!

Após atravessarem vários campos, por fim, Cullen avistou uma palhoça, que parecia ser usada para armazenar feno. Imaginou que seria um bom lugar para passarem a noite.

O cavalo, ansioso para pastar, acelerou o passo, fazendo com que Edward andasse mais rápido.

Bella alcançou-os e o duque deu-lhe a mão, para auxiliá-la a atravessar o lamaçal em frente ao palheiro.

— O que está fazendo na Escócia? — Lembrou-se Bella de perguntar outra vez, já que ele estava arriscando a vida para permanecer naquele lugar.

— Já me perguntou isso — respondeu Cullen, tentando afastar a questão.

A grama era curta e espessa. As botas de ambos estavam encharcadas. Prosseguiam de mãos dadas e com todo o cuidado para não deslizarem na lama.

— Sei que já perguntei. Mas até agora não me respondeu.

— Porque não quero.

Exibindo tenacidade, ela pressionou:

— É por causa da rixa?

— Após quase duzentos anos? Ora, por favor! Tenho pouco interesse na Escócia. Minha família sempre se considerou inglesa.

— Seus ancestrais eram escoceses, não eram?

Edward estacou. Percebeu que ela não iria parar as indagações até obter a verdade. E ele não queria que soubesse sobre Jasper. O melhor seria dissimular.

— Mantivemos terras na Escócia por muito tempo. Mas, meu pai vendeu-as. E por um excelente preço! Talvez, por isso, os escoceses tenham tanto ressentimento.

Bella enrugou a testa, demonstrando espanto.

— Os homens que o agrediram não falaram em terras, e sim em vingança.

O conde ficou pensativo. Pela primeira vez, desconfiou de que talvez o sequestro do irmão fosse por conta dessa rixa.

— Pensei que a rivalidade tivesse terminado na época de meu bisavô. Porque meu pai foi colega de escola de Volturi.

— Eram amigos? — perguntou ela, assombrada com a revelação.

— O que lhe disse o lorde?

— Não mencionou seu pai. E deixou claro ser seu inimigo. As primeiras palavras que disse quando nos conhecemos foi: "Temos um inimigo em comum: o duque de Cullen".

— Talvez por isso ele a tenha procurado.

Edward não acreditava em coincidências. Achava estranho o fato de Volturi ter se interessado por Bella ao mesmo tempo em que ele recebera a carta da babá. Teve um impulso de tirar a missiva do bolso, entretanto, seria mais seguro aguardar o momento em que estivesse sozinho.

— E o que seu pai falava do lorde? Considerava-o um amigo?

— Quando ele me contou sobre a antiga rixa, começou dizendo que a família Volturi era muito estranha. Mas, por algum tempo, frequentaram o mesmo círculo de amigos.

— Será que aconteceu algo desagradável entre eles?

— Não sei dizer. Pode ser que meu pai o tenha insultado. Sabia ser rude quando queria.

— Igual ao filho? — provocou ela, com zombaria.

— Nunca me disseram isso — respondeu Cullen, em tom tão severo que assustaria qualquer um.

— Porque ninguém tem coragem de enfrentá-lo.

A ousadia da jovem o irritava, mas não podia negar que a admirava.

— Bem colocado, senhorita. — Acabou por admitir, com um largo sorriso.

— Não acredito que está sorrindo. Significa uma trégua entre nós?

— Não — negou o duque, assim que entravam na casinha coberta de sapé.

— Então é melhor se cuidar. Sou uma inimiga feroz. — Ele deu um riso escancarado.

— Assim espero, srta. Swan.

Ela não tomou como ofensa. Até sorriu.

— O senhor é incorrigível. Talvez eu deva acreditar nas coisas que ouvi a seu respeito.

O local era pequeno e estava lotado de feno, recém-estocado.

Cullen tirou o sobretudo e o colocou aberto sobre os fardos.

— Acomode-se aqui, enquanto vou sondar o lugar.

Para surpresa dele, Bella assentiu sem discutir.

— E você, Homer, vá pastar lá fora — prosseguiu Edward , conduzindo o animal junto dele.

Alcançando um espaço de grama, libertou o animal da rédea, deixando-o à vontade. Homer pareceu contente.

Edward circundou a área da palhoça e não viu ninguém. Nem mesmo animais. Seguindo um barulho típico, descobriu um riacho próximo dali. Voltou rápido e comunicou Bella sobre a conveniente descoberta.

— Vou conduzi-la até lá e poderá refrescar-se.

— Não se preocupe, posso encontrá-lo sozinha.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim. Preciso de um pouco de privacidade.

Edward concordou e ela saiu. O duque a acompanhou com o olhar para assegurar-se de que a jovem caminhava na direção certa. Assim que se tranquilizou, voltou para dentro e sentou-se sobre o casaco.

Finalmente estava livre para rever a carta. Despiu o paletó que usava, rasgado nas mangas por conta das aventuras, e, após retirar a missiva do bolso interno, jogou-o para um lado.

A claridade da lua não era suficiente para a leitura. Porém, Edward já havia decorado a mensagem. O que precisava era tocá-la, como se assim pudesse ter alguma intuição que lhe provasse a autenticidade.

E se tudo fosse mentira? E o irmão realmente tivesse mor rido ao nascer? Talvez por excesso de otimismo ou tolice, no fundo, forçava-se a acreditar na veracidade daqueles fatos.

Jasper devia estar vivo...

— Sua vez. — A voz de Bella interrompeu-lhe os devaneios.

Cullen não a ouvira chegar e havia se surpreendido com o rápido retorno. Dobrou a carta e a colocou embaixo do sobretudo.

Percebendo-lhe os movimentos ligeiros, ela desculpou-se:

— Não pretendia assustá-lo. — Percebeu com o canto dos olhos que ele escondera algo embaixo do casaco.

— Não me assustou — o duque tranquilizou-a.

Edward ergueu-se para lhe dar o lugar e procurou agir com naturalidade. Em seguida, apanhou o paletó e disse:

— Pode usá-lo para se cobrir.

Ela agradeceu com um sorriso e aceitou, colocando a peça de lado, enquanto sacudia os longos cabelos para livrá-los do excesso de água.

O sorriso de Bella, exibindo os dentes alvos na penumbra do ambiente, o deixou atordoado.

Ficou extasiado por uns instantes, até que se deu conta de que parecia um idiota. Desde que a vira na carruagem, fazia uma tolice atrás da outra.

— Não vou demorar — disse por fim. — Procure dormir.

Após alguns passos, a voz de Bella o fez estacar:

— Alteza?

Ele deu meia-volta e a fitou.

— Estive pensando... — prosseguiu ela — e acho que tem razão. Vou retornar para Londres.

Edward ficou surpreso e aliviado ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo provava que Bella não estava de parceria com Volturi.

— Tudo bem. Providenciaremos isso pela manhã. Por ora, durma um pouco.

Assim dizendo, tornou a sair. No caminho para o riacho, sentiu-se feliz por saber que estaria livre para fazer o que precisava, a fim de encontrar o irmão, sem que ela o atrapalhasse.

Contudo, tinha que admitir que sentiria sua falta.

A maioria das pessoas nunca lhe disse suas verdadeiras opiniões. Bella, ao contrário, não conseguia guardá-las para si mesma.

Como gostaria de levá-la para a cama! O pensamento atrevido quase se materializava em sua mente. Ele a desejava tanto que só de imaginar sentiu os músculos enrijecerem.

Quando alcançou o riacho, mergulhou as mãos até a altura dos cotovelos. O impacto da água fria não surtiu efeito para amenizar os pensamentos luxuriosos.

Céus! O que estava acontecendo?

A maneira como ela tinha correspondido ao beijo que lhe dera, o deixava louco por descobrir os mais íntimos segredos.

Edward afundou a cabeça na água gelada, com a intenção de afastar tais idéias.

Apesar da idade, sabia que ela era uma moça virtuosa. Não poderia comprometer-lhe a honra. E, se por acaso alguém soubesse da aventura na Escócia, a respeitabilidade dela estaria arruinada.

O melhor seria mandá-la logo de volta a Londres.

Todavia, ele não poderia impedir-se de continuar atraído por Bella. E também não juraria que desperdiçaria a oportunidade, se ela lhe desse alguma. É claro que primeiro teria de certificar-se de que não haveria nenhuma agulha de tricô por perto.

Só de pensar, sorriu.

Por fim, após se lavar com a água fria, recuperou o controle emocional. Sentindo-se mais autoconfiante, retornou para a casinhola. Parou à porta, estarrecido.

Bella estava lendo a carta da babá!

Cullen tinha um irmão gêmeo?!

Bella não podia acreditar no que lia! Apesar da pouca claridade, conseguiu reler a mensagem mais uma vez. Não havia dúvidas: o irmão mais velho, que todos acreditavam estar morto, na verdade, teria sido sequestrado por Volturi.

Quando ela percebera que o duque tinha escondido algo embaixo do sobretudo, a curiosidade fora maior do que o bom senso. Agora entendia por que ele não queria que ninguém soubesse. Se o irmão estava vivo, o direito ao título de duque seria dele, e não de Edward .

Isso explicava o fato de Cullen estar na Escócia, viajando sem os guarda-costas. Ninguém daquela categoria social se exporia dessa maneira.

A sombra na porta bloqueou a luz. Bella girou a cabeça e descobriu que ele havia retornado e a flagrado na desagradável bisbilhotice.

Sentindo a boca seca, ela permaneceu imóvel.

— Discrição não é uma das suas virtudes — afirmou Edward .

— O senhor disse que éramos inimigos — defendeu-se ela. — Percebi que havia escondido algo e resolvi descobrir do que se tratava. Precisava me prevenir — murmurou na tentativa de justificar-se. — Sei que não foi certo e estou arrependida.

A calma que ele aparentava a assustava. Sentiu as pernas tremerem. Mesmo assim, não resistiu à tentação de perguntar-lhe:

— É verdade?

— Não sei.

— Por isso está indo ao encontro de Volturi?

— Sim.

— Foi por essa razão que ficou tão furioso quando soube que a carruagem era dele... E imaginou que eu estivesse ligada ao lorde em alguma trama?

— E está? — quis saber Cullen, enquanto entrava no abrigo. Bella o acompanhou com os olhos.

— Não. Nem mesmo imaginava nada disso.

Ele se aproximou e pegou a carta das mãos dela, dobrando-a. Apanhou o paletó e guardou-a no bolso interno outra vez.

— O que vai fazer? Se a babá disse a verdade, perderá todos os seus direitos.

— Se ela disse a verdade, tenho um irmão para proteger.

— Bem. No fundo, isso não me diz respeito.

Cullen jogou o paletó sobre o feno e suspirou, contrariado:

— Não. Mas agora que leu a carta...

Ele não precisava dizer mais nada. De súbito, Bella percebeu que tinha o duque nas mãos. Poderia aproveitar a influência dele para conseguir um lugar de destaque social para Alice e também o retorno de Emmett ao mercado de trabalho.

Sem querer, esboçou um sorriso matreiro e feliz. Cullen, porém, não era tão ingênuo.

— Não vai falar sobre isso a ninguém, vai?

— Claro que não! Se depender de mim, os londrinos jamais saberão de nada!

— Ah, não! Não irá a Londres agora — disse ele, deter minado.

— Vou para onde eu quiser, Alteza. Não tem outra escolha, a não ser a de confiar em mim.

Bella percebeu que Edward tensionou os músculos. Mas ele já não significava uma ameaça para ela. Muito pelo contrário.

Cruzando os braços, aguardou a explosão de raiva. Entre tanto, surpreendeu-se com a polidez e a calma demonstradas quando ele disse:

— Muito bem, senhorita. Ganhou um ponto.

— Errado. Ganhei o jogo! — exclamou ela, orgulhosa. O duque caminhou na direção de Bella.

Ela não conseguia notar-lhe as feições, devido à escuridão. Prendeu o fôlego e ficou em dúvida se deveria correr ou permanecer onde estava. Quando percebeu que ele sorria, sus pirou, aliviada.

— Que seja então. Venceu o jogo.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso. O gosto da vitória era bom demais.

— Pode confiar em mim.

— Rezo para que seja assim — disse ele, ameaçador.

— E será. Não sou chantagista.

Mas no íntimo ela sabia que usaria esse trunfo, caso fosse necessário.

Os olhos de Cullen, que cintilavam sob a luz da lua, fitaram-na com uma expressão tão sincera, que Bella arrependeu-se dos próprios pensamentos desonestos.

— Obrigado — o duque agradeceu com um sorriso amável. — Poderia me fazer um favor?

— O quê?

— Ajudaria-me a descalçar estas botas? Estão tão aperta das que não consigo fazê-lo sozinho.

Ela sorriu.

— Sei o que quer dizer. Eu mesma me livrei das minhas no primeiro minuto que pude — afirmou, aguardando que ele se sentasse. Depois se posicionou na frente dele e pediu: — Estique uma das pernas. Costumava fazer assim para o meu pai.

Cullen ergueu a perna direita e posicionou o calcanhar nas mãos dela, enquanto segurava a própria coxa para controlar o repuxo.

Bella segurou a bota com tanta firmeza que o duque admirou-se:

— A senhorita parece ter muita força!

— É o resultado de anos de trabalho cortando lenha, Alteza.

— Ousaria dizer que poucos nobres têm a sorte de terem filhas tão vigorosas!

Ela agradeceu o elogio com um gesto de cabeça. Cullen era um homem gentil. Apenas não gostava de ser desafiado. Naquele instante, deu um puxão. O calçado não saiu. Apenas moveu-se.

Tentou outra vez. Nada.

— Quem fabricou estas botas? Hoby? — perguntou ela com espanto, referindo-se ao mais famoso fabricante de calçados da elite londrina.

E, dessa vez, puxou com tanta força que quase caiu para trás. Não era de se admirar que o duque estivesse tão incomodado. E tornou a repetir o esforço.

Cullen, por sua vez, ajudava como podia. Ao mesmo tempo em que respondia:

— Hoby? Não. Quem fabricou estas botas foi Lobb.

Bella, embora ofegante, conseguiu falar:

— Lobb? Ele não está ultrapassado? Pensei que todos os nobres de Londres usassem calçados feitos por Hoby!

Cullen enrugou a testa.

— Não deve acreditar em tudo que ouve. Meu avô usava Lobb, meu pai usava Lobb, e eu uso...

— Lobb! — ambos falaram em uníssono no mesmo instante em que, finalmente, a bota saiu nas mãos de Bella.

Observando o calçado, ela constatou que, apesar de encharcado, mantinha o formato inalterado. Tinha que admitir. A bota era de excelente qualidade.

Mais tarde, vencidos pelo cansaço, acomodaram-se lado a lado, para dividir o aconchego do sobretudo.

Edward repousou o olhar nos pés descalços de Bella. Ela retirara as meias úmidas e as botas. Percebendo que ele a observava com inquietude, alcançou o paletó que lhe fora oferecido e cobriu os pés. Era melhor prevenir qualquer coisa que pudesse despertar os instintos sensuais.

Edward não era homem com que devesse, sequer, sonhar. Um duque não desposaria uma insignificante neta de um lorde. Quando era jovem, chegara a acreditar que tais sonhos eram possíveis. Agora, porém, com mais experiência, sabia que o máximo que poderia conseguir seria desposar um lorde tal como Volturi.

Decidida a dormir, virou de costas para Edward e distraiu-se, inspirando o perfume acentuado do feno.

Edward esticou-se à vontade, sem importar-se em manter a mínima distância do corpo dela. Bella podia sentir-lhe a respiração próxima da nuca. O pior era que, se tentasse se afastar, teria de dormir na grama seca. Analisando as opções, preferiu permanecer imóvel. Também havia a possibilidade de estar se precipitando no julgamento. Talvez ele estivesse apenas cansado. O que um homem bonito e na posição de duque iria querer com ela?

O maior perigo era que Bella estava se deliciando com a proximidade dele. E não havia nada de errado em aproveitar o momento. Pela manhã, partiria para Londres, e volta riam a ser dois estranhos.

Pelo menos por aquela noite, ela poderia desfrutar do calor daquele corpo viril e sedutor...

Bella sabia que Edward estava acordado. Já que não conseguia dormir, resolveu conversar:

— E se descobrir que seu irmão está vivo? O que fará?

— Irei levá-lo para casa.

— Não está preocupado com as consequências?

— O fato de ter um irmão é mais gratificante do que qual quer título.

Ela se surpreendeu com o desprendimento do duque.

— Será que o sequestro dele está relacionado à antiga rivalidade das famílias?

— Pode ser... Mesmo que a carta seja uma fraude, algo estranho está ocorrendo. É terrível demais pensar que semelhante ódio possa atravessar séculos! — exclamou Edward .

Bella cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e suspirou.

— Eu enfrentaria o demônio, para defender minhas irmãs.

— Nunca conheci meu irmão para saber o que faria.

Os olhares se cruzaram. E, a menos que estivesse engana da, percebeu admiração nos olhos dele. Tornou a girar o corpo para o lado contrário de Edward. Ele significava perigo. Tinha um poder estranho que a fazia sentir desejo de ser tocada. Procurou centrar o pensamento em algo que não fosse o duque. Lembrou-se de que o colégio onde Alice estava não ficava longe de Edimburgo. Talvez, no caminho para Londres, visitasse a irmã. Aproveitaria para avisá-la de que não deveria se preocupar mais com o duque de Cullen.

A estratégia funcionou. Suas pálpebras começaram a ficar pesadas pelo sono. O perfume inebriante da pele masculina a invadia, à medida que ele se aproximava. Parecia adormecido, quando, por acaso, repousou uma das mãos sobre seu abdome.

Bella sentiu o ar faltar! Precisava fazer algo para afastar a mão dele, e rápido! Não conseguiu mover-se nem mesmo um centímetro. A sensação era tão excitante que preferiu fingir que dormia. Sabia que o certo era manter distância de Edward . No entanto, continuou impotente quando sentiu um afago caloroso dos lábios masculinos atrás do lóbulo da orelha direita.

Deveria pedir que ele parasse. Contudo, o calor do corpo imenso parecia tão protetor que se sentiu segura. Sozinhos naquele fim de mundo, parecia natural sucumbir aos afagos prazerosos.

Sem perda de tempo, aproveitando o momento de fraqueza Edward deslizou a mão que mantinha no ventre feminino até a cintura delgada e a forçou a girar o corpo. Enquanto se apoderava dos lábios carnudos, ajeitou os quadris dela abaixo da região plana e musculosa do abdômen masculino. O súbito contato com o rígido atributo viril a fez delirar.

A chama do desejo estava acesa! Não havia mais como retornar. Ela ainda tentou desvencilhar-se dos lábios dele. Edward, no entanto, aprisionou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e aprofundou o beijo, aventurando a língua até vencer-lhe a resistência.

Bella deu-se por vencida.

E por que não deveria? Não estavam em Londres. Ali não havia regras nem responsabilidades. Tudo que existia e que realmente interessava, era a perfeita maneira como as for mas se encaixavam. Ela confiava nele. Sentia-se como uma discípula que acompanhava o mestre.

Com uma das mãos, o duque tocou-lhe o seio, e o mamilo enrijeceu em resposta à provocação. Depois, espalhou rápidos beijos, acompanhando a curvatura sensível do queixo até a base do pescoço.

A aspereza da barba por fazer provocava arrepios na pele sedosa. Os dedos grossos da mão que estava livre se infiltraram nos cabelos dourados, a partir da nuca, e aprisionaram uma mecha, segurando-a com firmeza. Aquilo a obrigou a inclinar a cabeça para trás e exibir toda a extensão do colo exuberante.

Ele baixou os olhos cobiçosos e exclamou:

— A senhorita é linda!

— O senhor também.

Edward reagiu com um generoso sorriso.

— Ah! Bella! Sempre uma adorável surpresa!

Se ainda havia algum resquício de resistência, as palavras galantes dele a venceram por completo. Ela adorava ser considerada uma fonte de mistérios.

Com certeza, Cullen a conquistara. Pois, quando se inclinou para beijá-la novamente, Bella correspondeu sem censura.

Os sonhos devem ser feitos de momentos como este, pensou ela. O duque era um homem maravilhoso. Rosalie não foi capaz de valorizá-lo, mas ela tinha plena convicção de que o faria.

Edward desabotoou a camisa sem interromper o beijo e ela extasiou-se ao sentir o tórax completamente nu. Enlaçou os ombros largos e conferiu com as mãos os músculos definidos do corpo atlético.

Edward interrompeu o beijo e sorriu, satisfeito com o desejo que ela deixava transparecer.

Bella baixou os olhos e observou o estado das próprias roupas. Uma das mangas puxadas até o meio do braço. A saia praticamente enrolada na cintura. Ao ver-se quase nua, voltou à realidade por alguns instantes.

— O que estamos fazendo?

Edward a silenciou com um beijo vigoroso e circulou-lhe os mamilos com as pontas dos dedos.

Os pensamentos de protesto de Bella se esvaíram. Nada mais importava. Alice, Rosalie, escoceses, rivalidades... Tudo desapareceu como num passe de mágica. Ela nem se lembrava mais de quem era. Concentrava-se apenas no toque e no sabor daquele beijo provocante.

Quando Edward abocanhou um dos mamilos, o prazer foi tão inesperado que ela gritou. Afundando os dedos nos cabelos ruivos e espessos, repetia-lhe o nome em altos brados.

Ele começou a livrá-la das roupas e ela ajudou. Assim que a última peça foi jogada, exibiu a gloriosa nudez, sem constrangimento algum. Estava enlouquecida!

— Bella! — murmurou Edward , completamente extasiado.

A admiração dele lhe agradava tanto que imaginou por um momento ser a mulher ideal para o duque.

Edward correu os dedos na parte interna das coxas macias em direção à intimidade feminina. Dessa vez, com mais ímpeto do que o fizera na carruagem. Sabia que não seria impedido.

Quando ela sentiu a carícia, foi como se um fogo ardente a envolvesse por inteira.

A tensão entre eles crescia tanto que Bella tinha a impressão de que uma nova mulher emergia de repente. O duque havia lhe proporcionado muito prazer. Agora era a vez de ela agir.

Com dedos ligeiros, alcançou os botões da braguilha da calça preta. Foi desabotoando um a um, sentindo uma crescente ansiedade pelo que descobriria.

Ao soltar o terceiro botão, o volume do poder masculino desabrochou aos seus olhos. E foi o toque mais incrível que havia experimentado em toda a vida. Com as mãos, explorou-lhe a extensão.

A reação foi imediata. Emitindo um gemido desvairado, ele a forçou a deitar-se na improvisada cama de feno e introduziu-se no meio de suas pernas, obrigando-as a se apartarem.

— A senhorita é incrível! — exclamou ele, antes de sugar-lhe a boca com tanto furor que quase a deixou sem fôlego.

— Pode me tratar por você — Bella disse, suportando o peso do corpo gigante sem nenhum desconforto.

Era incrível a perfeição da natureza, ela pensou. Desde o momento em que Edward entrara na carruagem, seu corpo clamava pelo dele.

O duque alisou os cabelos de Bella com o dorso de uma das mãos e então invadiu o secreto ambiente feminino com sua virilidade. O momento mágico se transformou em uma repentina dor lacerante para ela, que, num ímpeto, tentou libertar-se.

Edward a impediu, imobilizando-a com o peso do corpo.

— Calma — sussurrou ele. — Acabou. Não vai doer mais. De fato a dor foi aliviando até desaparecer por completo.

A realidade do que estava ocorrendo deixou-a confusa. Por um lado lamentava e por outro queria mais. Edward parecia entender-lhe o drama:

— Sinto muito, Bella. Mas era impossível deixar as coisas como estavam.

Por um instante, ela o odiou. Mas, no momento em que ele reiniciou os movimentos, a princípio cuidadosos, ela pareceu ajustar-se aos poucos.

Logo o que lhe parecia errado começou a ficar bom. Relaxou e resolveu aceitar o que lhe era oferecido. Afinal, o que estava feito não tinha mais remédio.

Edward prosseguiu no ritual de beijos e os movimentos se tornaram mais frenéticos e profundos. Guiada pelo instinto, Bella ergueu os quadris para acompanhar-lhe o ritmo.

Abraçados, pareciam dançarinos ao compasso do som da respiração ofegante de ambos.

Quando uma energia vibrante iniciada na base da espinha atingiu o cérebro, Bella deu um grito agudo. Os músculos se contraíram e ela não conseguia se mover. Agora entendia por que Adão pecara por Eva.

Naquele instante, Edward afundou-se mais dentro dela, abraçando-a tão apertado que dava a impressão de que nunca iria libertá-la.

Após o grito que ele emitiu, Bella sentiu a liberação da semente preciosa. Foi o momento de maior êxtase que experimentara na vida. Uma espécie de união com Edward , que os transformava em apenas um. Ele, com certeza, era muito mais forte e bonito do que o modelo ideal que tinha fantasiado em seus sonhos românticos.

Ficaram enlaçados por um bom tempo. Até que seus corpos esfriaram. Bella abriu os olhos e descobriu os dele fitando-a com ternura. Erguendo as mãos, ela lhe acariciou os cabelos e depois os afastou da testa larga. Admirou-se mais uma vez dos contornos perfeitos do rosto masculino. E que lindos olhos!

— Gostou da experiência? — sussurrou ele.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, demonstrando entusiasmo. O duque sorriu. Mas havia algo na expressão dele que a fez estremecer.

— Algo errado? — perguntou ansiosa.

Antes de falar, Edward entrelaçou os dedos aos dela.

— Não retornará a Londres sem mim.

Bella sentiu o coração subir à boca. Será que sonhos poderiam tornar-se realidade?

— Por quê? — quis saber, antecipando a possível resposta com grande ansiedade.

— Porque agora — ele sussurrava em seu ouvido — compartilhamos um segredo, que não poderá ser descoberto, ou sua reputação estará arruinada.

Aquelas palavras a atingiram como um raio. A decepção foi total!

* * *

><p><strong>Bora lá comentar? Deixem-me saber o que acharam do capítulo.<strong>

**Beijos, até.**


	5. Capítulo IV

**Demorou um pouquinho, mas saiu. Espero que gostem!**

**andrezaborba obrigada por favoritar a estória!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO QUATRO<strong>

Se havia algo que Isabella Swan valorizava demais era a honra. E foram esses princípios que a levaram a Londres. Buscava um futuro para ela e as irmãs, por meio de um casamento afortunado.

Agora tinha perdido a única joia que poderia oferecer: a virgindade. Já que não possuía dote nem ligações com famílias nobres. Principalmente após o escândalo.

Edward lhe tirara todas as possibilidades de um futuro decente.

— Estamos quites. Seu silêncio pelo meu.

— Fez isso de propósito? — perguntou ela, cerrando os dentes.

— Fiz o que devia — respondeu ele, com frieza.

Edward faria o que precisasse para proteger o nome da família. Era como costumava ser. Tinha conseguido virar o jogo. Se Bella pensava em trapaceá-lo, ele precisava ter um curinga na manga do paletó.

O que não imaginava era que sentiria tanto prazer em um relacionamento com ela. Bella lhe avivara desejos adormecidos havia muitos anos. Ela se entregara sem reservas. E ele a aceitara. Na verdade, já sentia um enorme desejo de possuí-la outra vez.

No entanto, logo descobriu que não seria tão fácil. Percebeu o rápido movimento de um dos joelhos de Bella e saltou para o lado. Mas não a tempo de impedir o impacto na virilha. Urrou de dor. Se ela o tivesse atingido em cheio, com certeza o teria transformado num eunuco.

Bella ergueu-se e caminhou para a saída. De repente, girou o corpo e falou:

— Arruinou a minha honra. Deliberadamente me seduziu.

Ainda protegendo com as mãos o precioso dote masculino, ele olhou na direção da silhueta que se formava sob a luz do luar. Parecia uma princesa, com os cabelos soltos sobre os ombros e as mãos na cintura.

— Eu a arruinei? E quanto a você? Estava pensando em fazer chantagem comigo!

Como resposta, ela apanhou as botas imensas e as atirou na direção dele. Uma de cada vez. Edward conseguiu esquivar-se.

Bella apanhou o vestido do chão e o vestiu. Os movimentos bruscos refletiam a raiva que sentia.

— Confiei em você! — exclamou, com a voz embargada.

— Não é verdade. Nunca confiamos um no outro.

— Está certo. Mas eu baixei a guarda — resmungou ela. E, segurando o calçado e as meias nas mãos, saiu, sem importar-se sequer em fechar a parte de trás do vestido.

Edward esforçou-se para levantar e vestir a calça. O local atingido ainda estava dolorido. Abotoando apenas o suficiente para estar decente, correu no encalço dela.

— Espere, Bella!

Ela prosseguiu na direção de Homer, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

Antes que atingisse a meta, ele a alcançou. Segurou-lhe um dos braços e forçou-a a se virar, de forma a ficar de frente para ele.

Bella não se entregava fácil. Lutou para libertar-se do braço forte. Quando não conseguiu, fechou os dedos em punho e tentou acertar-lhe o rosto.

Edward lhe segurou os braços e os cruzou às costas. O que provocou uma aproximação maior entre ambos.

— Pare com isso — ordenou ele.

— Deixe-me em paz.

— Só depois de uma conversa. Quem sabe absorva um pouco de bom senso...

Com o calcanhar da bota que acabara de calçar, ela pisou com força num dos pés descalços do duque, quase lhe esmagando o dedo mínimo.

Sentindo uma súbita dor, ele aliviou a força dos braços e ela aproveitou para correr. A indignação fez com que Edward esquecesse a dor. Alcançou-a com poucas e largas passadas.

— Só há uma forma de lidar com pessoas teimosas... — Agarrou-a pela cintura e a ergueu com facilidade.

Depois, acomodou-a num dos ombros, sob intensos protestos:

— Ponha-me no chão, seu brutamontes sem escrúpulos — gritava ela, ao mesmo tempo em que esperneava.

Edward jamais fora merecedor de tais ofensas. Costumava ser gentil e cavalheiro. Mas, Bella tinha o poder de extrair o lado agressivo dele com tamanha, habilidade que o fazia perder o controle.

Ela se debatia, furiosa. O duque, porém, não tinha intenção de libertá-la enquanto os ânimos não esfriassem. Quem sabe, então, poderiam conversar com calma.

Quando alcançou a beira do riacho, Edward começou a despi-la, com a mão que estava livre.

— O que pretende fazer? — Bella perguntou, assustada.

— Não quero que molhe as roupas.

— Você é um monstro!

Ao livrá-la da última peça, deixou-a deslizar, apenas aliviando a força do braço que a segurava.

Bella mergulhou na água fria e logo reapareceu. Tossia e resmungava.

Edward sorriu, encantado com a imagem que via. Ela parecia uma sereia em meio às águas. Os longos cabelos moldados ao corpo. Os seios fartos e erguidos e um olhar furioso...

— Como ousa? — perguntou Bella enquanto saía do riacho.

Ele a aguardou, calado, sabendo que iria ouvir uma saraivada de reclamações. Estava enganado. Aquela mulher era sempre uma incógnita. Em vez de protestar, começou a chorar. Edward deu um passo na direção dela, mas foi repelido com um empurrão no peito.

— Afaste-se. Deixe-me em paz — Bella pediu, com o rosto inundado de lágrimas.

Ele ficou confuso. Não lhe agradava vê-la chorando. Preferia a mulher destemida e desafiante de antes.

— Não poderá ficar aqui a noite inteira.

— Não? E aonde devo ir?

Não era essa situação que ele planejara. Talvez tivesse ido longe demais, pensou. Com a cabeça baixa, girou nos calcanhares e encaminhou-se para pegar as roupas dela.

Assim que as apanhou, retornou e se deparou com Bella a poucos metros dele. Mantinha os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, para encobrir os seios.

— Deixe-me só — ela pediu, com entonação grave.

— Não posso.

— Não é um pedido, Edward. É uma ordem.

Apesar da petulância de Bella, ele sorriu, feliz. Estava aliviado por vê-la altiva outra vez.

Bella irritou-se com o riso do duque.

— Qual é o problema com você? Primeiro me possui contra a minha vontade...

— Contra sua vontade? — interrompeu-a, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

— Pelo menos não planejei.

— Nenhum de nós imaginava que isso iria acontecer. Mas, mesmo que fosse possível, eu não voltaria atrás — confessou ele, esperando lhe agradar.

— Sei que não. Conseguiu o que queria. — Ele odiou a insinuação.

— Fiz o que devia. Se estivesse no meu lugar, agiria da mesma forma. A afinidade entre nós é algo maravilhoso e raro. Nunca experimentei nada semelhante em toda a minha vida.

Edward estava sendo sincero, contudo, Bella o olhava com desconfiança.

— Sabe de uma coisa? — prosseguiu ele. — Dane-se o seu orgulho. — E, aproximando-se mais, apoiou as mãos nos ombros roliços e a beijou.

Edward concluiu que era o gesto mais sensato a fazer. Ainda que corresse o risco de ela morder-lhe a língua.

Bella permaneceu imóvel. O corpo rígido. Quando ela ergueu os braços, Edward imaginou que fosse empurrá-lo e, mentalmente, protestou: Teimosa.

De repente, os lábios de Bella se umedeceram e tornaram-se receptivos. E os braços que ela havia erguido o enlaçaram pelo pescoço, com ternura. Interrompendo o beijo, ela repousou a cabeça no peito másculo.

— Eu não devia ter permitido que acontecesse — murmurou, com um suspiro.

— Eu sei — afirmou Edward, alisando-lhe os braços com suaves movimentos. — Mas não deixarei que seja difamada.

— Já deixou... O que será de minhas irmãs agora?

— Por favor, Bella. Descobrirei uma forma de ajudá-las.

— Se eu me mantiver calada, não é?

— Fizemos um acordo. Temos nossos segredos.

— Como pensa em reparar o dano sofrido? Por acaso pode devolver o que perdi? O que tirou de mim?

— Não tirei nada que não me foi oferecido — respondeu Edward, com a mesma ironia.

Bella empalideceu.

Ele a tomou nos braços, detestando vê-la tão frágil.

— Posso conseguir-lhe um casamento com um homem de fortuna. Tenho poder para transformar seus sonhos em realidade.

Ela se desvencilhou do abraço e deu um passo atrás.

— O que sabe sobre meus sonhos? Nem me conhece!

— Conheço-a muito bem! — exclamou, antes de beijá-la outra vez.

O beijo não foi ardente como o fizera antes. O desejo por Bella ainda existia. Mas precisava ganhar-lhe a confiança. As barreiras entre eles precisavam desaparecer.

Edward se interrompeu quando sentiu o gosto das lágrimas que começavam a rolar.

Bella desviou o olhar, ao dizer:

— Não costumo chorar. É uma besteira. — Erguendo-lhe o queixo com o dedo, ele a forçou a encará-lo.

— É uma carga pesada ter que ser forte! — disse o duque, com pleno conhecimento do assunto.

— Você parece não ter dificuldades com isso. — Edward balançou a cabeça, negando.

— Preste atenção, Bella. Se a carta da babá diz a verdade, meu irmão terá o direito de receber todos os títulos que possuo. Para dizer a verdade, nada disso me importa, se ele realmente estiver vivo.

Bella olhou-o, curiosa. Então, se era como ele dizia, ambos tinham algo em comum: a família era tudo que importava. De repente a tensão que ela sentia desapareceu.

— Por que veio sozinho? Não era mais prudente ter trazido alguém com você?

— É o que comecei a me perguntar — respondeu Edward, indagando-se se ela estava preocupada com ele ou se pretendia valer-se disso.

Ainda não confiava totalmente em Bella. Contudo, havia um elo entre eles. E isso nada tinha a ver com rixas, ódio nem orgulho. A atração por aquela mulher era inédita. Jamais experimentara tal emoção.

Bella oferecia perigo a sua integridade moral. Depois ele pensaria sobre isso, concluiu em pensamento. Naquele momento, porém, o que mais desejava era fazer amor com ela outra vez. Estava ansioso por descobrir se a segunda vez seria tão intensa quanto havia sido a primeira. Erguendo-a, acomodou-a nos braços como uma preciosidade.

— Posso andar — protestou Bella.

Ele a silenciou com um beijo e ela o aceitou, circulando com os braços o pescoço másculo. Depois, aninhou a cabeça no amplo tórax e suspirou.

Enquanto caminhava na direção do esconderijo, a consciência começou a pesar-lhe. Ele podia entender-lhe a insegurança. Afinal, a luxúria não deveria suplantar a honra. O custo poderia ser caro. E foi com essa decisão que, quando chegaram, Edward acomodou-a no casaco aberto sobre o feno e cobriu-a com o paletó.

— Não se preocupe — afirmou, mal controlando o desejo de amá-la. — Não quero tirar vantagens das circunstâncias. E agora que...

Teria dito mais, se ela não o tivesse enlaçado pelo pescoço e o forçado a deitar-se, beijando-o com furor.

Todos os pensamentos de nobreza abandonaram-lhe a mente e Edward entregou-se, sem reservas. Os corpos se fundiram com tamanha intensidade que ele não teve tempo se quer de remover a calça. Apenas desabotoou a braguilha.

Dessa vez, investiu sem preâmbulos. O mais surpreendente foi que Bella não só repetiu a impetuosidade, como se superou. Aquela mulher parecia ter sido feita para saciar-lhe os desejos mais profundos. Ele não poderia querer nada além do que ela lhe proporcionava.

Após o amor completado, Edward deitou-se ao lado dela. Exausto e saciado. Pela primeira vez, encontrou o verdadeiro prazer na união com uma mulher. A vida tinha adquirido mais sentido.

Bella nunca dormira tão bem.

As memórias do amor refletiam-se nos lábios semi-abertos e empolados, fruto da paixão furiosa.

— Edward ... — murmurou, estendendo a mão para alcançar-lhe o corpo e comprovar que não estava sonhando.

Entretanto, antes que o fizesse, sentiu um braço repousar com força na altura de seu estômago. Mas não parecia um abraço. Era mais um aviso.

— Bom dia, Alteza — uma voz masculina e estranha ecoou.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu um grupo de oito homens rodeando a entrada do casebre. Todos tinham barbas crescidas e cabelos que alcançavam os ombros. Usavam calças e botas de couro e estavam armados com espadas e pistolas.

O líder deles, um homem de cerca de trinta anos, aproximava-se, trazendo numa das mãos o vestido de Bella, que ficara esquecido às margens do riacho.

— Posso notar que os dois fizeram uma festa no feno! — exclamou o estranho, com ar de zombaria e um forte sotaque escocês.

Ainda bem que a intimidade de Bella estava coberta com o paletó.

Edward ergueu-se e apanhou o vestido oferecido pelo homem.

— Quem é o senhor? — perguntou Edward com a altivez de um duque.

Um lampejo de zombaria iluminou os olhos do escocês, quando respondeu:

— Jacob Black, homem de confiança de Volturi. Ele me enviou para encontrá-lo e... —Após um olhar irônico na direção de Bella, concluiu: — A srta. Swan.

— Já nos encontrou. Diga a Volturi que estamos bem. — Jacob insinuou um sorriso.

— Garanto que sim, Alteza. Contudo, é o desejo de meu lorde que retornem conosco — informou o escocês, com polidez. — Como sabe, neste país há muita gente que odeia os Cullen. Lorde Volturi teme por sua segurança.

As feições severas do homem que estava atrás do líder comprovavam a verdade daquelas palavras.

— Está bem — concordou o duque. — Dê-nos alguns minutos para nos vestirmos.

— Como quiser, Alteza — Jacob fez um aceno de cabeça, chamou os homens para segui-lo.

Quando Edward constatou que estavam a uma distância razoável, ofereceu o vestido a Bella e, segurando o sobretudo com a ponta dos dedos e os braços estendidos, improvisou uma cortina.

— Quero que fuja na primeira oportunidade — pediu Edward .

— E quanto a você?

— Não se preocupe comigo. — Após ter se vestido, ele deu as costas para a entrada da cabana, apanhou o dinheiro e a carta, enfiando-os dentro de uma pequena carteira de couro. Então pediu que Bella a guardasse. Depois, retirou o anel de família que usava e colocou-lhe no polegar da mão direita, que era onde melhor se ajustava. — Use isto, se precisar. No instante seguinte, gritou para os homens:

— Jacob! As meias e o calçado da srta. Swan estão na beira do rio. Pode buscá-los?

O líder franziu o cenho. Mas resolveu atender-lhe o pedido. Gesticulando para um homem alto, ordenou:

— Tavi, vá apanhar os sapatos e as meias da senhorita. Logo depois, o homem retornou com as botas femininas e apenas uma das meias, entregando-as a Edward. A seguir, juntou-se aos companheiros.

A meia sem par não teve valor para Bella, que a atirou no feno. Então, calçou as botas assim mesmo.

Edward estendeu-lhe a mão e os dois saíram do esconderijo na direção dos escoceses.

O dia estava claro e ensolarado. O ar fresco, acompanhado do som da água corrente do riacho e do gorjeio dos pássaros, era encantador. Nada de ruim poderia acontecer numa ma nhã tão esplendorosa, pensou Bella.

Ao se aproximarem, notaram que o líder discutia com outro escocês, aparentando a mesma idade e altura. Quando os avistaram, silenciaram.

— Alteza — falou Jacob. — Lorde Volturi pediu-me que o avisasse, assim que os encontrasse. Por isso, vou seguir na frente. Meu primo Bruce os escoltará.

Bella antipatizou com Bruce logo que o viu. Era um homem bonito, mas de olhar perverso.

— Traga meu cavalo, Tavis — ordenou Jacob. Em se guida, dirigiu-se a Bruce e acrescentou:—Não demore muito, o lorde estará aguardando.

Então o líder montou o cavalo que lhe foi trazido e o estimulou com as esporas, saindo a galope.

Bruce aguardou que Jacob se afastasse para dizer:

— Então é o famoso duque de Cullen? Não parece tão importante agora.

Edward preferiu manter-se calado.

Bruce deu uma volta com o cavalo ao redor de Edward e Bella, observando-os com cuidado.

— Dougal, leve a senhorita.

O homem agarrou Bella pelo braço e a ergueu até acomodá-la na sela, na frente dele. O duque protestou:

— Ela vai comigo.

Mas, antes que desse um único passo, Bruce bloqueou-lhe o caminho com o cavalo.

— Não precisa se incomodar com ela. O senhor não vai cavalgando. — Em seguida, gritou para um dos homens: — Robbie, trouxe a corda?

Bella notou que um deles acelerou o cavalo na direção das costas de Edward. Ela gritou, mas foi tarde demais.

A cabeça do animal atingiu o duque, derrubando-o.

Robbie desmontou e aproveitou para atar-lhe os pulsos e depois amarrar a ponta da corda na sela da montaria.

— Mostre ao Cullen nossa maneira de tratar gente como ele — propôs Bruce.

Robbie montou e forçou o cavalo a um galope em círculos, arrastando Edward.

Ninguém melhor do que Tavis sabia do que Bruce era capaz. Até mesmo lhe roubara a esposa. Porém, deixar um homem ser conduzido à morte sem a concordância do lorde não era certo. Essa atitude desonrava os Volturie todo o clã. Tavis olhou para os companheiros. Alguns pareciam desconfortáveis e outros riam, divertidos. E ele não seria tolo de desafiar os mais poderosos. Principalmente na primeira e esperada oportunidade de participar de uma missão com os guerreiros.

Tavis fora criado num orfanato. O próprio lorde o havia tirado de lá. Mas sabia que era um forasteiro e desejava a todo custo merecer a amizade dos Volturi. Queria provar gratidão ao clã que o adotara. Por anos, tinha praticado esgrima em segredo. Agora era a oportunidade de revelar suas habilidades. Não poderia pôr tudo a perder, desafiando o procedimento do grupo.

— Parem com isso! — gritava Bella. — Vão matá-lo! — Ninguém parecia ouvir.

Robbie prosseguia na insana brincadeira. Edward lutava para erguer-se, porém o galope do cavalo era rápido e não lhe dava chance. A única sorte era que a grama encharcada o protegia de maiores danos. Contudo, se a exibição prosseguisse por mais tempo, seria impossível que sobrevivesse.

Seria melhor para Tavis não se intrometer com o que não era de sua conta. Principalmente com Bruce.

Um sentimento inexplicável acometeu-o e ele abandonou Rover, disparando na direção de Robbie e bloqueando-lhe o caminho com o próprio corpo.

Robbie entendeu o desafio. E, com um riso sarcástico, instigou o animal a acelerar o galope.

Alguém da turma gritou:

— Aposto três guinéus no cavalo! Os outros gargalharam.

Ninguém apreciava a presença de Tavis entre eles. Achavam-se superiores.

Como ferreiro que era, conhecia quase todos os cavalos da região. Os animais estavam acostumados a ele. Agora, mais do que nunca, iria precisar dessa confiança. E, sem perder tempo, deu um assobio característico, que os animais bem conheciam.

Todos os cavalos ergueram as orelhas ao ouvirem o som. Inclusive Dodger, montado por Robbie. Só restava saber se o animal desobedeceria ao cavaleiro.

O chão parecia tremer com o barulho dos cascos do cavalo. Tavis não arredou o pé de onde estava. Confiava no treinamento que dera ao animal. Dodger estava quase em cima de Tavis quando resolveu estacar abruptamente. Robbie foi lançado ao ar por força do impulso e caiu alguns metros adiante, com o rosto na grama.

A zombaria que antes era dirigida a Tavis agora havia se voltado para Robbie.

Bella aproveitou a confusão e escapou de Dougal, correndo para ajudar Edward. Ficou espantada ao vê-lo tão bem. Outro, nas mesmas circunstâncias, estaria arrebentado.

Edward não desperdiçou tempo e livrou-se das cordas.

Todavia, Bruce não gostou da atuação de Tavis. Instigou o cavalo e aproximou-se, com as feições endurecidas pelo furor.

Os risos cessaram.

— E então, ferreiro? Está feliz de envergonhar um dos nossos na frente de um inimigo?

Tavis preferiu não responder. Sabia que Bruce era um homem perigoso. Todos torciam para que o lorde escolhesse Gordon como herdeiro. Infelizmente, Volturi adorava jogar um primo contra o outro. Promovia desafios e dizia que quem vencesse estaria provando ser o melhor para lhe suceder.

O grito de fúria de Robbie alertou Tavis, que se virou e viu o homem investir com uma faca na mão direita. O ferreiro saltou de lado com tamanha agilidade que Robbie golpeou o ar. Tavis aproveitou para derrubá-lo e, desembainhando a espada que carregava na cintura, encostou a ponta da lança no pescoço do agressor.

Para surpresa de todos, Robbie ergueu os braços, dando-se por vencido. Tavis ficou orgulhoso pela façanha. Era uma grande recompensa por tantas horas de treinamento secreto. Pena que Moira, a esposa que o abandonara por outro, não estivesse ali para testemunhar sua vitória.

No entanto, a glória de Tavis durou pouco.

Um dos homens gritou, alarmado:

— Os prisioneiros fugiram!

— Idiotas! — exclamou Bruce. — Peguem-os! — Dougal procurou redimir-se da falta, liderando os homens.

Quando os alcançaram, saltou do cavalo e agarrou Bella, ameaçando-a com uma faca.

Edward estacou e ergueu os braços.

— Deixe-a ir — pediu, suplicante. — É a mim que querem. Se a deixarem livre, partirei com os senhores sem resistência.

Mesmo com a lâmina a ponto de ferir-lhe, Bella não se intimidou e gritou:

— Fuja, Edward. Não confie nesses homens.

Bruce ordenou:

— Fique quieta, senhorita!

— Sou convidada especial do lorde.

— Será? — ironizou Bruce. — Acredita que continuará sendo especial, quando ele souber que a encontramos deitada com seu amante?

Ela enrubesceu. Porém, manteve a postura desafiante. Foi Bruce o primeiro a desviar os olhos.

— Amarre o homem, Robbie. Tavis, traga o cavalo da carruagem.

Robbie amarrou os pulsos de Edward, com os braços cruzados às costas. Enquanto isso, Tavis foi buscar Homer.

Dougal permanecia com a faca no pescoço de Bella. Edward , que até então não tirara os olhos dele, pediu outra vez:

— Liberte-a. Já tem a mim.

— Suas ordens aqui não valem nada — afirmou Bruce.

— Ela é minha mulher. E juro que matarei quem lhe fizer mal — ameaçou o duque.

— Está em nossas terras, Cullen. As regras são nossas. — Dirigindo-se a Dougal, Bruce ordenou: — Leve-a com o senhor no cavalo. E, desta vez, não a deixe escapar. — Observando que Robbie montava Dodger outra vez, gritou para ele: — Com as mãos amarradas para trás, espera que Cullen voe até a sela? Será que tem sangue regando seu cérebro? Não admira que o ferreiro o tenha vencido. Até minha mulher seria melhor com uma faca! Ajude o prisioneiro, Tavis — ordenou ele.

Com a revolta explodindo no peito por ser tratado como um lacaio, Tavis entrelaçou os dedos das mãos para improvisar um degrau para Edward.

O duque aproveitou para sussurrar um agradecimento:

— Obrigado. Devo-lhe a vida.

A gratidão dele irritou Tavis. Salvá-lo não fora uma atitude inteligente.

— Vá para o inferno! — respondeu Tavis. Porém, as pró prias palavras soaram injustas para ele mesmo.

Após Edward acomodar-se, Tavis entregou a ponta da cor da que o prendia a Robbie.

Os homens estavam prontos para partir.

Bruce adiantou-se e ergueu uma das mãos. Era o sinal para que o seguissem.

Dougal atara os pulsos de Bella, para assegurar-se de que não fugiria outra vez.

Edward imaginava que Volturi a havia convidado por causa dele. Só não entendia a razão. Todos, em Londres, sabiam que o duque e as irmãs Swans eram inimigos...

Seria esse o motivo?, indagou-se. Será que Volturi tinha um plano e queria que ela testemunhasse?

Fitou-a. Bella poderia estar amedrontada, mas não demonstrava. O orgulho não permitia. Edward a conhecia o suficiente para ter certeza de que ela não o deixaria chegar tão perto, se pretendesse traí-lo. Assim que resolvesse as questões com Volturi, ele retornaria a Londres e oferece ria à família Swan sua total proteção. É claro que pretendia fazer de Bella sua amante. Ela poderia ter o que quisesse. Não se preocuparia mais com as irmãs. Edward cuidaria de tudo. Primeiro, porém, precisariam sair dessa situação em perfeitas condições de saúde.

Ele estudou o rosto de cada um dos escoceses. Pelo que intuía, seria difícil conseguir um aliado. A não ser Tavis, que parecia diferente dos demais.

Naquele momento, o grupo seguia próximo ao mar. A floresta ficara para trás. A estrada sinuosa contornava penhascos, de onde se avistava o azul das águas, confundindo-se com o anil do firmamento. A paisagem era de tirar o fôlego. Edward jamais tinha visto algo semelhante na Inglaterra.

Logo adiante, a torre de um castelo medieval podia ser distinguida. O duque suspirou.

A medida que se aproximavam da fortaleza, era possível observar um povoado que imaginou ter mais de mil habitantes. Homens, mulheres e crianças olhavam, curiosos, para o grupo que passava em direção ao castelo.

Em Londres, acreditava-se que a região de Nathraichean era habitada somente por caçadores e bandidos. Como estavam enganados!

O rufar de tambores pôde ser ouvido, vindo do interior dos muros altos que cercavam o castelo. Uma bandeira verde, vermelha e azul foi içada na torre. O brasão dos Volturi!

A um sinal de Bruce, os portões se abriram lentamente.

Edward extasiou-se ao ver um exército de cerca de dois mil homens. Pareciam fortes e bem treinados. Cabelos e barbas longas. Uniformizados com as cores da família Volturi. Segurando rifles e assumindo postura militar, exibiam na face o orgulho de homens que lutam por um ideal.

Seria isso que Volturi desejava que Edward visse? Que atrás das muralhas do castelo o lorde conseguira reunir um colossal exército, que nenhum inglês jamais suspeitaria existir, num dos recantos mais isolados da Escócia?

Edward sentiu um arrepio intenso. Então a carta da babá não tinha passado de um ardil para atraí-lo ali.

Para confirmar ainda mais as temerosas suspeitas, ouviu Bruce falar com indisfarçável desprezo:

— Veja, Cullen. Esses homens foram expulsos pelos Clearance e pelas milícias inglesas. Todos descendentes da mesma raiz. Aqueles a quem seu clã deu as costas. O tempo do ajuste de contas chegou. E muitos escoceses estão felizes por isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que estejam gostando! Bora lá comentar?<strong>

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.**


	6. Capítulo V

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Com o canto dos olhos, Bella espiava Edward. Reparou que ele a observava com indisfarçável preocupação. Na certa, culpava-se por não ter conseguido salvá-la.

Ela, no entanto, não estava com medo. Afinal, Edward a chamara de sua mulher na frente de todos. Só isso já lhe dava força suficiente para enfrentar o que quer que fosse.

Num dado momento, os cavalos em que estavam se emparelharam. Edward aproveitou a oportunidade e inclinou-se para sussurrar:

— Salve-se. Diga que a forcei a se deitar comigo. Que sou um brutamontes...

Não houve tempo para mais palavras. Dougal gritou para que se afastasse e Robbie acelerou o cavalo. Bruce iniciou um galope e os outros o acompanharam. Bella precisou agarrar-se a Dougal para não cair.

Salve-se, dissera Edward. Será que ele não percebia que seus destinos estavam entrelaçados? Bella morreria ao seu lado, se não conseguissem sair juntos dessa situação. Uma multidão seguia atrás deles, gritando imprecações. Bruce os liderou para além dos portões, onde outro ajuntamento de pessoas os aguardava. Muitos acenavam para Bruce. Outros chamavam Tavis. Três flautistas com gaita de foles sobre o ombro os encontraram e seguiram na frente, abrindo caminho na direção do centro do forte, tocando marchas militares.

Bella notou que Tavis observava Edward de um jeito diferente dos outros. Parecia ter um senso de justiça que não diferenciava amigos de inimigos. Provara ser um homem corajoso naquela manhã.

A jornada terminou numa área espaçosa. Provavelmente usada para treinamentos militares. Ao final dela, erguia-se uma construção majestosa de três andares, de estilo palaciano.

Assim que o grupo de viajantes freou os cavalos e os gaiteiros cessaram a música, as portas do castelo se abriram. Jacob Black foi o primeiro a surgir. A expressão era se vera e a mão direita repousava na espada presa à cintura.

Bella notou que, propositadamente, a glória do mo mento lhe fora tirada. Havia sido ele que liderara com sucesso a tarefa de encontrar Edward. Mas, também, lhe fora exigido comunicar imediatamente ao lorde. Por certo, era mais uma trama de Volturi, para incitar a rivalidade entre os primos.

A seguir o lorde apareceu, acompanhado de uma escolta, e permaneceu no topo dos poucos degraus que conduziam ao palácio.

Em Londres, Volturi vestia-se como um elegante cavalheiro. Ali, usava uma saia escocesa acinzentada. Camisa branca e botas de couro. O cabelo estava eriçado, como se tivesse acabado de abordar. Parecia mais velho do que quando o conhecera, pensou Bella.

Bruce desmontou e fez uma reverência. O lorde nem mesmo prestou atenção. Estava ocupado observando Edward. Descendo um degrau para ver melhor, espantou-se:

— Que incrível semelhança com seu pai!

— Não me diga que não sabia como eu era! — respondeu o duque, sarcástico.

Volturi sorriu..

— Sim. Já nos cruzamos na Casa dos Lordes no mês passado. Mas Vossa Alteza estava tão preocupado consigo mesmo que nem sequer me notou. Seu pai também agia assim. Até mesmo se recusava a tomar conhecimento daqueles que confiavam nele. Foi o primeiro a vender as terras escocesas e expulsar os colonos.

Gritos de revolta foram ouvidos.

— Se meu pai foi tão cruel, o que tenho a ver com isso? — defendeu-se o duque.

Volturi ergueu as mãos para o alto e bradou:

— Os pecados do pai recaem sobre os filhos!

— Filhos? — indagou Edward, franzindo o cenho. — A carta da babá é verdadeira?

— Que carta? — perguntou o lorde, abaixando as mãos. — Não sei de nada. — Mas o tom de zombaria na voz contrariava as palavras.

Edward o olhou, furioso. Iria dizer mais, se não tivesse sido interrompido pela chegada de duas mulheres, que se aproximaram do lorde.

Uma delas parecia ter a mesma idade de Bella. Os cabelos longos e negros contrastavam com a pele clara. Usava-os puxados para o alto da cabeça e tinha como ornamento uma fita de lã cravejada de pérolas. O vestido de veludo púrpura emprestava-lhe ares de rainha.

A outra mulher era muito mais velha. Tão miúda que nem sequer chegava a alcançar o ombro do lorde. As linhas do rosto revelavam a extrema beleza que tivera na juventude. Em meio aos cabelos brancos, alguns fios dourados ainda resistiam. Contudo, os olhos azul-esverdeados radiavam uma luminosidade que o tempo não havia conseguido apagar.

— Ele está aqui! — exclamou a mulher mais idosa. — Está perguntando da babá Sue? — Deu um puxão na manga da camisa do lorde.

Bella deduziu que seria a irmã de Volturi : lady Victoria.

— Apenas a mencionou — respondeu o lorde.

Os olhos de Victoria se encheram de ódio quando gritou para Edward:

— Ela está morta! A carta é muito antiga. Sue pediu que eu a entregasse ao senhor. Não posso dizer que não cumpri a vontade dela. Ainda que tarde...

— Moira! Leve minha irmã para dentro — ordenou o lorde. A mulher mais jovem acenou para duas criadas estacadas junto à porta, e elas se apressaram em ajudar.

— Vamos, milady. É hora de descansar — murmurou Moira.

— Repouse, minha irmã. Quero que esteja bem para assistir ao julgamento que teremos à noite — interveio Volturi com gentileza.

Victoria acompanhou as mulheres em silêncio. Com feições pesarosas, Volturi dirigiu o olhar para Edward.

— Seu pai é o culpado. Conduziu-a ao estado em que se encontra.

— Não sei nada sobre isso — afirmou o duque.

— Não importa. Não vamos julgá-lo por minha irmã, e sim por eles. — O lorde sacou a espada para agitar o povo. — Vieram de longe em busca de justiça. E foi o que lhes prometi.

A multidão dava urros de indignação.

Edward esperou que se acalmassem para falar:

— Volturi está encorajando uma rebelião. Se o seguirem, serão conduzidos à morte.

— E que tipo de vida têm agora? — prosseguiu Volturi . — Essas pessoas eram honradas e leais. Até que os tiranos proprietários os expulsaram das terras e casas que seus antecessores construíram. E por quê? Por causa da ambição! Os lordes da Escócia abandonaram os injustiçados! Mas eu não!

Diante do discurso provocante, a multidão reagiu aplaudindo o lorde, que aproveitou para concluir com grande ên fase:

— Com meu exército, livrarei a Escócia dos ingleses trai dores!

Os homens uniformizados fincaram as espadas no chão.

— Morreremos pela causa! — um deles gritou e os outros o acompanharam.

Edward virou-se para encará-los. Com a cabeça erguida, elevou a voz:

— Não sei qual é a trama de Volturi. Mas, é com suas vidas que está contando. Assim que a Coroa souber dessas atividades, serão considerados rebeldes. Retornem com suas famílias enquanto podem.

— Não temos casa para onde voltar — argumentou uma mulher que estava mais próxima dele. — Não temos mais nada!

Aquelas palavras tornaram a incitar o povo. Edward insistiu:

— A maneira correta é apelar para o Parlamento. Pensem nas crianças!

— Pensamos — respondeu um homem. — Minha mãe morreu no incêndio provocado pelo lorde proprietário. E ela nasceu e trabalhou naquelas terras. Foi injusto!

Um coro de vozes se juntou à dele.

Volturi ergueu os braços e pediu silêncio.

— Muitas coisas serão decididas hoje à noite — disse o lorde. Prepare-se, Alteza. O ajuste de contas chegou. Avisei seu pai de que isso aconteceria. Só lamento que não esteja vivo para testemunhar. — Então, gesticulando para dois sol dados, ordenou: — Levem-no para dentro.

Mas, antes que os soldados se movessem, Bruce tomou-lhes a frente, com a intenção de agradar ao lorde e somar pontos de vantagem sobre Jacob. Forçou Edward a descer do cavalo e com sucessivos empurrões o obrigou a caminhar.

— Cuidado! — Volturi exclamou. — O duque é nosso convidado até o desfecho do julgamento. Não quero que pense que somos bárbaros ou rebeldes! — Rindo de sua própria piada, fez vista grossa para a violência com que Bruce forçou Edward a subir os degraus.

Ao passar pelo lorde, Edward estacou:

— Deixe-a ir. Ela não tem nada a ver com toda essa história.

Volturi olhou na direção de Bella. Assumiu uma expressão de desprezo, ao ver o estado das vestes dela e os cabelos desalinhados.

— Vou pensar a respeito.

Foram as únicas palavras do lorde. Bruce deu um sopapo na nuca de Edward, empurrando-o na direção da porta de entrada, onde os soldados aguardavam para conduzi-lo.

— Vou receber a mesma hospitalidade? — Bella perguntou com asco.

Volturi desceu o restante dos degraus e aproximou-se dela.

— Estou desapontado com a senhorita. Imaginava que tínhamos um inimigo em comum. Acreditei que fosse incorruptível.

— E sou.

— Aposto que sim — zombou o lorde.

Bella ignorou as ondas de calor que lhe subiram às faces. Recusava-se a ser humilhada por ter amado Edward.

— Foi por isso que me convidou? Para ser testemunha das lições que pretende aplicar no duque?

Volturi endureceu as feições.

— Na verdade, eu tinha intenção de propor-lhe casamento. Pelas histórias que ouvira de como havia desafiado Cullen, eu a admirava.

— Isso prova que não me conhece. Mesmo que eu odiasse o duque, jamais participaria de uma conspiração tão sórdida!

Volturi franziu o cenho e ela esperou o pior. Para sur presa de todos, o lorde a aplaudiu e a elogiou:

— Muito bem, srta. Swan. Fala com a bravura de um colono. — Olhou na direção do povo e esclareceu: — Ela é da América do Norte. Foi criada no meio dos índios selvagens e ainda assim seu povo desafiou o rei. E venceu! Nós também poderemos vencer. Porque temos uma causa justa!

A multidão deu gritos de vitória. Era um povo desesperado. Bella podia notar nas faces furiosas e roupas esfarrapa das. Agiam daquela maneira porque não tinham outra escolha.

Volturi sorriu, vitorioso. Depois voltou a atenção para ela.

— Dougal! Ajude a senhorita.

— Presumo que eu não seja considerada prisioneira.

Naquele instante, Bruce sussurrou algo num dos ouvidos do lorde.

— Lamento não poder atender-lhe o pedido, senhorita. É uma mulher encantadora. Mas, pelo que acabo de saber, é melhor não deixá-la circular livremente pelo castelo.

— Então sou uma prisioneira! — exclamou ela, quase gritando. Imaginava que pudesse demonstrar o tirano que era o lorde, quem sabe o povo recuperasse o bom senso.

Volturi percebeu-lhe a intenção. E disse com um sor riso:

— Adorei sua presença de espírito. Mas neste lugar sou como um rei. Ninguém se atreve a me desafiar. Minha palavra é lei. Por isso, aconselho-a a comportar-se melhor. Lembre-se de que sua vida está em minhas mãos.

Bella engoliu em seco. Era melhor controlar-se.

— Tavis, ajude a senhorita a descer — ordenou o lorde. O ferreiro foi gentil com ela, até desatou-lhe os pulsos. A multidão começou a dispersar-se.

Moira aproximou-se do lorde naquele mesmo instante.

— Lady Victoria está descansando.

— Ótimo. Preciso de minha irmã com bom humor esta noite. — Indicando Bella, pediu: — Guie a senhorita até o quarto de hóspedes, que já sabe qual é. Tavis as acompanhará.

O ambiente interno do palacete era agradável. O luxo dos móveis e da decoração não devia nada às mansões londrinas. O fato comprovava a riqueza do lorde. A fortuna para manter a ostentação do lugar e o sustento de incontáveis cortesãos com certeza não provinha da criação de ovelhas.

Havia algo mais que Bella notara: a tensão entre Tavis e Moira.

Quando se preparavam para subir as escadas. Bruce surgiu de modo inesperado:

— Aonde vai? — perguntou a Moira.

— Atender ao pedido do lorde.

Bruce exibiu uma ruga de indignação e olhou para Tavis.

— Voltarei logo, meu marido — murmurou Moira, subindo os primeiros degraus.

Bella perguntou-se por que Moira enfatizara a palavra "marido"? Seria por ciúme dela? Intrigada, prosseguiu atrás da moça, seguida por Tavis. Bruce não teve escolha, a não ser resignar-se.

Ao alcançarem o primeiro pavimento, caminharam até o final de um longo corredor. Moira abriu a porta do lado direito e pediu-lhe que entrasse.

Bella não tinha ideia do que iria encontrar, mas, com certeza, não imaginava um quarto tão suntuoso como aquele! As paredes e os móveis combinavam as cores em suaves tons de verde e azul. Uma brisa fresca penetrava através das duas janelas abertas. O som dos pássaros alegrava o lugar.

— Este é o chamado Sea Room porque dá vista para o mar — informou Moira. — O cocheiro trouxe sua bagagem e as criadas já arranjaram suas roupas no armário. — Cruzando o quarto, aproximou-se de uma das janelas. — Venha ver a vista.

Bella atendeu ao pedido. Os fundos da construção se alinhavam abeirada de um precipício. Dali se podiam avistar as ondas revoltas do mar.

— Dos que tentaram fugir por aqui, nenhum sobreviveu — acrescentou Moira, como um sutil aviso.

— Quer dizer que costumam ter prisioneiros aqui? — Bella não conseguiu evitar a provocação.

— De vez em quando — respondeu Moira. — O lorde não tem muitos inimigos.

Pretendendo encerrar o assunto, a moça encaminhou-se para a porta, onde Tavis a aguardava. Antes de sair, porém, falou:

— É uma prisioneira, srta. Swan. Mas não queremos que se sinta desconfortável. Mandarei trazer-lhe uma bandeja com alimentos e água. Há algo mais que deseje?

— Um banho com aromatizante de rosas. — A escocesa enrugou a testa.

— Acho que está exagerando.

— Por quê? Não usam aromatizantes no banho?

— Sim — afirmou Moira com desagrado. —Vou providenciar a banheira.

— Gostaria também de ver o duque.

— Não teste minha paciência — disse Moira e saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Bella ouviu o ruído do giro da chave. Ao escutar cochichos, colou o ouvido na madeira. Moira e Tavis discutiam em voz baixa.

— O que está havendo entre você e o lorde? — perguntou Moira.

— Seu direito a me fazer perguntas terminou há um ano, quando me abandonou.

— Não seja teimoso.

— Está preocupada comigo ou com Bruce? Pela primeira vez, consegui superá-lo na preferência do lorde.

— Bruce não vai gostar. É um homem muito ambicioso.

— Tanto quanto você — desabafou Tavis.

— Concordo. Mas não se alie a Gordon, só porque está zangado comigo. Pode ser perigoso.

— Procurarei me lembrar disso.

Bella ouviu os passos dele se afastando e, após o chamado de Moira, ele pareceu estacar.

— Espere, Tavis... Eu ainda o amo.

Bella retirou-se dali com rapidez. Não queria ser surpreendida bisbilhotando.

A seguir ouviu o som de passos se afastando.

Passados quinze minutos, após uma leve batida na porta, Bella ouviu o som da chave girando na fechadura. Dougal entrou, carregando uma enorme banheira de metal. Vários criados vieram atrás, trazendo baldes de água morna, toalhas de linho e um frasco com líquido aromático que cheirava a flores de primavera. Um outro serviçal acomodou na mesinha ao lado de uma das janelas uma bandeja com alimentos.

— Acho que após o banho vou dar uma volta no jardim — arriscou Bella.

— Não conte com isso, senhorita — disse Dougal. — Es tarei de guarda do lado de fora da porta. Não irá a lugar algum enquanto o lorde não permitir.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e debruçou-se na janela, enquanto aguardava os preparativos do banho.

Perdeu o olhar no céu azul. Além das muralhas, estava a liberdade. A vontade de escapar era inevitável.

Dougal e os criados saíram.

Bella descobriu os pratos da bandeja. Num deles havia carneiro assado. Questionou-se se deveria esconder um pedaço, para o caso de conseguir fugir...

— Bella?

Ela ergueu o rosto e acurou os ouvidos. Parecia a voz de Edward, ou seria imaginação?

Então, a voz soou outra vez. Vinha da lareira.

— Aqui, Bella.

Ela correu na direção de onde imaginava ecoar a voz do duque.

— Edward?

Ele sentiu um imenso alívio ao ouvir Bella.

Estava próximo da lareira, debruçado na viga e pensando numa maneira de sair dali... quando ouviu um burburinho. Uma das vozes parecia ser a de Bella. E provinha do quarto vizinho ao dele. As lareiras compartilhavam do mesmo conduto! Foi o que descobriu.

Numa construção como aquela, as paredes eram tão espessas que o som não as atravessava. Às lareiras, porém, se comunicavam com a chaminé. E, para separá-las, a divisão era mais fina.

Edward aguardou por um tempo, até ter certeza de que ela estava só. Então falou:

— Estou no quarto ao lado do seu.

— Pensei que o tivessem atirado na masmorra.

— Antes fosse — desabafou com um suspiro. — Seria mais fácil planejar uma fuga lá do que aqui. E você? Foi molestada de alguma forma?

— Não.

Ele ficou satisfeito com a resposta. Como não sabia por quanto tempo iria poder se comunicar, antes que alguém os ouvisse, resolveu ir direto ao ponto mais importante:

— Quero que fuja, Bella. Vou provocar uma situação para chamar a atenção deles. Quando isso acontecer, corra. Não olhe para trás nem se preocupe comigo.

Sem hesitação, ela respondeu:

— Não farei nada disso. Estamos juntos. Que tal eu atraí-los e você escapar?

A irreverência dela o fez sorrir. No mundo inteiro não ha veria outra mulher com tamanha coragem. Nem em quem confiasse tanto. Edward não tinha amigos íntimos. Ninguém para confessar seus segredos. Sabia que, se o fizesse, a revelação se transformaria em intrigas, ou se voltaria contra ele mesmo, quando menos esperasse.

Espremeu-se o quanto podia para chegar mais próximo da parede que dividia as chaminés.

— Por favor, Bella. Preciso ficar tranquilo sabendo que está segura.

— Se eu tiver uma chance, fugirei. Mas quero que prometa que fará a mesma coisa.

— Não posso. Não iria sem você.

— Nem eu, sem você. Está decidido.

Uma onda de felicidade aqueceu o coração do duque. Ela se importava com ele a ponto de arriscar a própria vida. Será que o amava?

— Bella, a carta foi uma armadilha para trazer-me aqui.

— Também acho. Como está se sentindo sobre... — Ela titubeou, para não mencionar a palavra irmão.

— Desapontado.

— Só isso? Eu estaria furiosa se estivesse em seu lugar. E sentiria um profundo desgosto, ao descobrir que não encontraria alguém que teria feito falta durante toda a minha vida.

Aquelas palavras arrancaram algumas lágrimas do duque, que se apressou em enxugá-las.

— Bobagem. Ninguém pode sentir falta do que nunca teve.

Bella prosseguiu:

— Volturi é um trapaceiro e mentiroso. Falarei na cara dele na primeira oportunidade!

O duque sorriu. Ela tinha o poder de fazê-lo sentir-se um garoto outra vez. Parecia um menino apaixonado.

Apaixonado? Assustou-se com o próprio pensamento. Não podia ter se apaixonado por alguém em apenas um dia!

Sacudiu a cabeça com vigor, como se pudesse arrancar a ideia da mente. Com as mãos em punho, socou a parede. O que sentia por Bella não poderia ser amor. Talvez fosse apenas luxúria. Havia abafado por muito tempo os instintos naturais. Agora pagava o preço do celibatarismo prolongado. Deveria ter seguido o conselho dos amigos.

Uma brisa entrou pela janela aberta, trazendo frescor e o delicioso aroma de água salgada.

Edward debruçou-se no peitoril da janela e observou a paisagem deslumbrante. Não havia uma só alma em toda aquela imensidão. Contudo, não se sentia só. A inclusão de Bella em seu mundo o animava. Ela era o oposto de Elizabeth. E tinha que admitir que o sexo entre Bella e ele não fora apenas desejo. A afinidade entre ambos era muito mais pro funda. Uma perfeita união de almas.

Por longo tempo, acostumara-se a ser só. Agora, contudo, não conseguia imaginar o futuro sem Bella.

O que não poderia era casar-se com ela. Além das críticas que a sociedade lhe infligiria, havia o fato de ela não ser uma mulher com classe suficiente para desposar um duque. Bastava o lamentável erro com Rosalie. O melhor que poderia oferecer a Bella seria proteção. E a promessa de amá-la para o resto da vida. Mas para isso teria que se sobrepor ao orgulho dela. Precisaria convencê-la de que ser amante de um duque era mais importante do que ser esposa de um nobre qualquer.

Edward interrompeu os próprios pensamentos. A afirmação poderia até ser verdadeira, mas Bella jamais cairia numa armação dessas. Ele deveria plantar a ideia aos poucos e esperar a oportunidade para a proposta. Para que funcionasse, teria que conquistá-la. A ponto de a jovem desejar ficar com ele, apesar de saber que nunca seria sua esposa.

— Edward ? Ainda está aí? — A voz de Bella ecoou. Edward abandonou os pensamentos e apressou-se em inclinar-se sobre a lareira.

— Estou ouvindo.

— Há algo errado?

— Por que diz isso?

— Sua voz está diferente.

Era uma mulher astuta. Edward precisava ter cuidado se quisesse mantê-la do seu lado.

— É que estava pensando.

— Em quê? No julgamento? Soube algo mais?

— Não.

— Tenho um pedido a fazer — sussurrou, como se estivesse colada na parede divisória das lareiras.

O duque ajoelhou-se para poder ouvi-la melhor.

— De que precisa?

— Se algo de ruim me acontecer, promete que cuidará de Alice?

Deveria ser a irmã caçula, pensou ele.

— Ela está em Londres?

— Não. Eu a encaminhei para o internato de madame Lavalieri, aqui na Escócia. Fica em Ollie's Mill, uma vila próxima de Edimburgo.

— Por que a mandou para lá? Temos excelentes escolas em Londres.

— Eu sei. Mas nenhuma delas a aceitou. Ninguém quis se atrever a enfrentar a fúria do duque de Cullen.

Edward notou a ironia no tom de voz.

— Já deveriam saber que o duque de Cullen não pertence a essa categoria de homens vingativos.

Bella nada respondeu. Edward preferiu mudar de assunto:

— Para que a necessidade de uma escola como essa?

— Alice precisa aprender boas maneiras, se quiser se casar com um homem da nobreza.

— E se ela não quiser mudar os modos a que está habituada?

— Ela deve — respondeu Bella com convicção. — Quero que seja feliz e esse é o melhor caminho para conquistar um bom partido.

— E quanto a você? É feliz?

— Sim. Principalmente agora.

O duque pretendia perguntar o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas a conversa foi interrompida pelo som da chave girando na fechadura da porta do quarto de Edward.

Ele se ergueu e aguardou a visita.

Aro Volturi em pessoa entrou. A arrogância com que o lorde andava o fez lembrar-se do próprio pai.

— Espero que tenha achado as acomodações satisfatórias, Alteza.

— Nenhum lugar em que eu seja considerado prisioneiro é bom para mim.

Volturi deu um riso de mofa.

— O guarda afirmou ter ouvido uma conversa aqui dentro.

— Não sei do que está falando, Volturi— o duque respondeu em voz alta, para que Bella escutasse e ficasse em silêncio.

O lorde decidiu não discutir sobre o assunto.

Medindo Edward dos pés à cabeça com o olhar, confessou:

— Esperei um longo tempo para este encontro.

— Podia ter agendado um horário com meu secretário Newton. Seria bem mais simples.

— Simples, sim. Porém menos gratificante.

— Gratificante?

— Nem imagina como! Estou ansioso para que a noite chegue logo. Por fim se cumprirá o clamor do meu clã: "Das cinzas renascerá nossa vitória!".

— Desconheço a citação — provocou o duque.

— É mais uma profecia. Foi meu ancestral quem a disse no patíbulo, antes de ser enforcado por traição. Os Cullen deveriam ter sido executados ao lado dele.

— Tivemos melhor senso em abandonar o país.

— E traíram a causa escocesa.

Edward sentiu-se no limite da tolerância.

— Afinal, o que pretende? É um homem inteligente. Não acredito que me trouxe até aqui para ouvir essas histórias lendárias. Qualquer que seja o motivo, imagino que se trata de pessoal.

O lorde o olhou com admiração.

— Tem razão. A única lástima é seu pai não estar presente para ver o preço a ser pago.

Edward aproveitou a pista oferecida:

— Então é uma questão entre o senhor e meu pai?

— Descobrirá no julgamento.

— Por qual motivo serei julgado?

— Por ser filho de Carlisle Cullen. E o fato de ele estar morto não significa que não posso prosseguir com meus planos de vingança.

— O que ganhará com isso? Não sou meu pai!

— Não. Mas o representará no julgamento. Terá que quebrar a maldição que minha irmã sofreu desde o dia em que viu Carlisle.

— Qual maldição?

— A que seu pai provocou nela. Ele a usou da pior maneira e depois a jogou fora. Victoria era jovem é linda, e Carlisle a enlouqueceu. Seu pai e eu éramos colegas de escola e ele me ridicularizou na frente de todos, gabando-se por conquistar minha irmã. Ela se apaixonara e por isso havia se entregado a ele. Eu a avisei para evitá-lo, mas ela nunca me deu ouvidos.

Enquanto falava, o lábio inferior de Volturi tremia. Estava tomado pelas dolorosas lembranças.

— Ele a usou, Cullen. Da maneira mais vil possível. Seu pai era um duque. Que mulher não faria tudo para desposar tal nobre?

Edward não conseguiu dizer nada. O pai era uma figura distante em sua vida. Imaginava que aquela atitude era em razão da morte da esposa.

— Victoria engravidou — prosseguiu o lorde. — Carlisle a arruinou!

Uma criança? Edward mal podia acreditar no que ouvia.

— E o que aconteceu depois?

— Victoria perdeu parte do juízo. Procurou uma curandeira para ajudá-la com o aborto. A poção ou maldição que a mulher preparara funcionou. Mas, tornou-a estéril. E isso lhe roubou o que restava de sanidade. — O lorde baixou os ombros, como se carregasse um fardo pesado. — Ela era uma criatura tão meiga e dócil antes de seu pai destruí-la...

— E por isso serei julgado?

— Diremos que é por causa das rivalidades das famílias. Mas o senhor e eu sabemos da verdade.

— Verdade? Como posso acreditar nessas histórias depois de receber uma carta mentirosa?

Volturi ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, como se estives se surpreso.

— A carta da babá — recordou-lhe Edward.

— Ah! A carta de Sue! Mas não é mentira... Edward deu um passo atrás e Volturi sorriu.

— Eu lhe disse que minha irmã havia enlouquecido quando soube que não poderia mais ter filhos. Por isso, com a ajuda da mesma curandeira, fingiu ser parteira. E, assim que sua mãe deu à luz, ela lhe roubou o bebê.

Edward sentiu o chão desaparecer sob seus pés.

— Sei que está com receio de acreditar na carta — afirmou o lorde, estreitando os olhos. — Também ficaria preocupado se, de repente, soubesse que poderia perder o título. Principalmente o de duque. — Com uma risada diabólica, concluiu: — Minha irmã pode ser louca, mas conseguiu uma vingança fantástica.

Edward não suportou mais e avançou no pescoço do lorde, ameaçando sufocá-lo.

— O que diz a carta é verdade? Victoria sequestrou meu irmão?

Volturi agarrou-se nos braços do duque, na tentativa de afastá-los.

Os dois prosseguiram engalfinhados circulando pelo quarto. O homem mais velho lutava para respirar. Até que dois guardas imobilizaram Edward e libertaram o lorde.

Os homens fardados derrubaram Edward e o mantiveram com o rosto grudado no chão.

Volturi friccionava o pescoço com uma das mãos. De pois gritou para os soldados:

— Caiam fora!

Os homens permaneceram imóveis. Com certeza, confusos com tal ordem.

— Saiam! Já disse! E fechem a porta!

Assim que os guardas saíram, Volturi falou, com a voz um tanto rouca pelo incidente:

— Ninguém planejava a morte de sua mãe. Ela era inocente.

Edward estudou o lorde por um momento. Então, perguntou com desconfiança:

— Como sabia?

— Eu a amava — confessou Volturi. — Mas ela preferiu seu pai. Elas sempre escolhem os duques!

— Então minha mãe o rejeitou.

Volturi ergueu uma das mãos em protesto.

— Rejeitado? Não! O único que conheço ter sido repelido publicamente foi o senhor, Alteza — afirmou o lorde com indisfarçável cinismo. — Sua mãe nem sequer notava minha existência. Eu era apenas um desprezível escocês... Mas as coisas agora serão diferentes. Logo, toda a Escócia e a Inglaterra saberão meu nome. Serei conhecido como o Protetor. Aquele que livrou os infelizes da ganância dos lordes. Meu nome ficará na memória do povo por gerações.

— Onde está meu irmão?

— Quer saber onde está o verdadeiro duque de Cullen? Bem aqui, onde desejo que ele fique.

Edward controlou a vontade de estrangulá-lo.

— Gostaria de conhecê-lo.

— E irá. Mas, primeiro, teremos o julgamento.

— E sobre o que será?

— Sobre crimes, Alteza. As injustiças contra o povo escocês.

— E devo responder pela Inglaterra?

— Se for considerado culpado, sim — Volturi caminhou para a porta. — Descanse. Precisará de forças e coragem.

Sem mais nada dizer, o lorde deixou o quarto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ai ai ai meninas, acho que o nosso duque está apaixonado! Será?<strong>

**Beijos, até.**


	7. Capítulo VI

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

A casa de Tavis ficava nos fundos da ferraria. Ali o padre Nicholas, um religioso francês que fugira dos horrores que ocorriam em sua terra natal décadas antes, acomodava-se próximo à lareira, para aquecer o corpo enfraquecido pela idade.

Por um tempo, ocupou o lugar de conselheiro de lady Victoria; mas a inconstante senhora livrou-se dele, da mesma maneira que fazia com todos que a serviam. Com exceção de Moira.

Tavis tinha encontrado o padre do lado de fora do palácio. Dormia ao relento. Nenhum dos moradores de Nathraichean o ajudava, por medo de desagradar a poderosa senhora. O ferreiro, porém, não tinha nada a perder. Morava em completa solidão desde que Moira o abandonara.

No momento em que Tavis surgiu em casa, o padre ergueu a cabeça. Embora a idade avançada lhe roubasse a visão, a mente era lúcida.

— O que há de novo? Por que o lorde o chamou?

— Para fazer parte do grupo enviado para encontrar Cullen. Estou faminto. Vou me servir de pão e queijo. Quer alguma coisa?

— Talvez um copo de vinho caísse bem.

Antes de apanhar o pão na prateleira, o ferreiro serviu um pouco do líquido num dos copos. Nicholas acomodou-se à mesa.

— Encontraram Cullen?

— Sim. Estava no rancho de feno dos Darry Bodens, acompanhado de uma mulher — informou Tavis, enquanto se ser via do uísque que Aro Volturi lhe dera em troca de serviços de ferraria.

— Uma mulher? — repetiu o padre.

— Sim — afirmou Tavis, deixando-se cair pesadamente sobre a cadeira, do lado oposto onde o homem mais velho estava sentado.

A casa não tinha requintes, mas era limpa e organizada. Havia pertencido a Augus, pai de Moira, o ferreiro que o lorde encarregara de ensinar o ofício a Tavis.

— A moça era uma convidada do lorde, mas acabou se envolvendo com Cullen. Ficou fascinada com o duque. São todas iguais — concluiu com amargura. — Elas trocam até a alma pela fortuna de um homem!

Afinal, não era por outra razão que Moira o tinha abandonado. Ela sonhava com lindos vestidos e pérolas nos cabe los. E Bruce poderia oferecer-lhe tais futilidades. O amor sincero que partilhavam nada significou diante da riqueza.

Tavis sorveu o uísque do copo em um só gole.

— Moira quis falar comigo hoje — disse o ferreiro. O padre tomou um pouco de vinho e perguntou:

— Depois de quase um ano? O que ela queria?

— Na verdade, faz exatos dezoito meses que Moira saiu por aquela porta... Mas quem se importa?

O padre sorriu, compreensivo.

De súbito, Tavis ergueu-se, como se algo o estivesse ameaçando. Era um sentimento estranho que o acompanhara o dia todo.

Fez menção de retirar-se, mas acabou por sentar-se outra vez. Era uma espécie de ansiedade, difícil de ser controlada. Havia se sentido da mesma forma quando a mulher o deixara. Agora, no entanto, o sentimento era mais forte.

— O que foi filho? — perguntou o padre, com ternura na voz. — Sente-se e relaxe. Trabalhou duro hoje.

Tavis observou o avental de couro jogado no espaldar de uma das cadeiras. Estava a caminho da fornalha para moldar ferro, quando o mensageiro do lorde chegou e o apressou. Ele odiava aquele avental por tudo que representava. Ansiava por um dia libertar-se de tudo aquilo.

— Hoje fiz algo que desejava havia muito tempo, padre. Tomei parte no grupo de soldados de elite do lorde! Mesmo que não tenham aprovado minha presença, consegui uma façanha que vai garantir a simpatia do lorde.

— E o que fez?

— Enfrentei Bruce.

Tavis resumiu a história e depois concluiu:

— É claro que, se o duque continuasse sendo arrastado, iria morrer. O lorde ficaria furioso. Por isso tomei a frente e Bruce sentiu-se humilhado.

— Está arrependido?

— Claro que não. Ele roubou minha mulher e o lorde pagou por meu divórcio. Tudo para satisfazer o inútil do Bruce. As coisas agora vão mudar. Não serei tão ingênuo. Quem sabe Moira descubra que sou melhor do que aquele cretino e volte para mim.

— Meu filho, ela o traiu!

Tavis respirou fundo, inflando o peito.

— Estava iludida com os presentes caros. Se não fosse tão bonita, Bruce não teria se aproximado dela.

— Perdoa muito fácil, Tavis. Bruce não a conquistaria se ela não quisesse.

— Eu a trarei de volta — afirmou, enquanto olhava ao redor.

— Não seja cego!

— Eu sabia que eles eram amantes. A culpa foi de Bruce. Moira era inocente demais para resistir à tentação diabólica.

— Ela o enganava com ele, Tavis!

O pior era que aquelas palavras traduziam exatamente a verdade.

— Ninguém jamais ousou falar comigo dessa maneira!

— Sei que existe uma voz dentro de cada um que revela o bom senso — falou com calma o padre. — Muitas vezes o homem precisa ouvi-la.

Tavis socou a mesa com tanta força que o tampo desabou.

A garrafa voou longe. Por alguns segundos, fixou o olhar na mesa arruinada. Nunca perdera o controle antes. O padre permaneceu impassível.

— Sei que é genioso, meu filho. Não estou questionando-lhe o temperamento. Estou falando de sabedoria.

— O que tenho é uma ira que me consome, padre. Ninguém tem o direito de roubar a mulher de outro homem. E Moira era tudo o que eu tinha!

— Ela saiu por vontade própria — insistiu o ancião. Tavis não suportou mais ouvir conselhos. Apanhou o avental de couro e disse:

— Tenho trabalho a fazer.

Bateu a porta quando saiu. Acendeu a fornalha e introduziu uma barra de ferro. Com uma ferramenta apropriada, começou a moldar o minério em algo mais útil. Quem dera pudesse fazer aquilo consigo mesmo.

Lembrou-se de quando Victoria o havia agredido com a enxada de jardim. Na época não tinha mais do que seis anos e já morava com Augus. Certo dia, o homem o enviara para transmitir um recado. No caminho encontrou com uns garo tos que o convidaram a brincar de esconder-se. Apesar de preocupado com a mensagem que deveria levar, imaginou que alguns momentos não fariam diferença. Então aceitou e procurou um bom lugar para ocultar-se. Infelizmente, no jardim do lorde. Aquela foi a primeira vez que viu Victoria . Tavis nem imaginava quem ela era.

Quando percebeu que ela se aproximava de onde estava escondido, pensou tratar-se de uma criada, pois usava roupas de jardinagem e trazia junto uma enxada para afofar a terra.

Ficou extasiado ao ver tanta beleza no rosto da moça. Os cabelos longos reluziam como ouro. Os olhos pareciam misturar as cores do céu e do mar.

Até que ela o descobriu espionando...

Victoria arregalou os lindos olhos, que, no mesmo instante, adquiriram um brilho estranho. Começou a puxar os cabelos e rogar pragas.

Ele estava tão apavorado que não conseguia se mover. E quando ela ergueu a enxada para feri-lo, as forças o socorreram e Tavis fugiu. Victoria atirou o instrumento nele e um canto da lâmina o atingiu de raspão.

Tavis continuou correndo o mais que podia. O sangue es correndo não era o que mais assustava, e sim a expressão dela e os gritos: "Criança do diabo!".

A partir daquele dia, ele sempre a evitou. Com o passar dos anos, Victoria tornou-se mais calma. Poucos a viam. Ela quase não saía. Nas poucas vezes que tivera contato com Victoria, tinha a impressão de que não o reconhecia.

Com cuidado, ele retirou a peça do fogo com as pinças da bigorna.

Criança do diabo... Tais palavras ainda bailavam em sua mente. Nathraichean era o único lugar que conhecia. E também não deveria haver outro que o acolhesse. Talvez fosse verdade o que Victoria dissera.

O motivo pelo qual Tavis tinha permitido que o lorde arranjasse o divórcio fora o medo de abandonar Nathraichean. Agora estava arrependido. Deveria ter fugido e levado a es posa com ele. Moira era a única coisa boa que lhe acontecera na vida miserável que levava. Odiava admitir que o padre Nicholas e todo o clã estivessem certos. Ela o tinha deixado por vontade própria.

— Olá! — A voz de um garoto tirou Tavis dos obscuros pensamentos.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver Ian Munro e quase derrubou o martelo.

— Desculpe, Tavis. Não pretendia assustá-lo. Pensei que tivesse percebido que eu me aproximava.

— Estava distraído.

Tavis gostava de Ian. O garoto tinha treze anos, cabelos ruivos e sardas no rosto. Era considerado o chefe da família.

O pai do garoto morrera ao tentar apagar o incêndio na casa, provocado pelas tropas militares. E a mãe estava grávida do sexto filho.

— O que quer Ian?

O garoto mostrou-lhe uma foice enferrujada, disforme e com a lâmina quebrada.

— Achei isto. Alguém deve tê-la jogado fora. Será que poderia consertá-la?

Tavis examinou a ferramenta. Sabia que seria de utilidade para o menino.

— Sabe que posso. E, quando eu terminar, estará melhor do que uma nova.

— Assim que eu conseguir trabalho, pagarei pelo serviço.

— Pagar? Por que eu cobraria por um servicinho à-toa?

O menino olhou, feliz, para o precioso achado.

— E vai demorar muito? Poderei ajudar os outros se tiver minha própria ferramenta.

— Daqui a uma hora estará pronta.

O menino ficou tão contente que teria pulado de alegria, não fosse a postura a que tinha se determinado. Precisava agir como um homem, agora que era responsável pela família.

— Tem feito muito por mim. Obrigado.

— Vá cuidar da vida, garoto! Vejo-o daqui a uma hora.

Ian saiu, apressado. Mas, quando dobrou a primeira es quina e imaginou que Tavis não pudesse vê-lo, deu vários saltos e socou o ar com uma das mãos.

Tavis sentiu-se um herói, ajudando o pobre menino.

— Será que seu irmão tem a mesma aparência que você? — questionou Bella do outro lado da parede.

— Não sei — respondeu Edward. — Nem todos os gêmeos são idênticos.

— Acha que existe uma ligação entre os gêmeos, capaz de atraí-los?

O duque ficou em silêncio por uns instantes.

— Sabe, Bella. Sempre fui autoconfiante. Hoje, no entanto, estou inseguro. Se Jasper estiver vivo, terá todo o direito de me odiar. É provável que nem mesmo saiba seu nome de batismo. Nasceu duque e foi abandonado. Quem sabe o que Volturi pode ter feito a ele?

— A culpa não é sua nem de Jasper.

— Mas teremos que pagar o preço, se tudo isso for verdade.

— Não acredita que seja uma fraude, não é?

— Não quero acreditar. Essa é a verdade. Desejo que ele esteja vivo. Caso isso seja real, é melhor eu ir me acostumando a desapegar-me do título.

— A maioria dos nobres é tão apegada ao título...

— Não eu.

Bella ficou ainda mais surpresa com o caráter de Edward. Ele era mais honesto do que ela jamais imaginara. Talvez a frieza com que às vezes se comportava fosse devido à responsabilidade com a posição.

Percebendo o silêncio, Edward perguntou:

— Ainda está aí, Bella?

— Sim.

— Preciso que saiba que sinto...

De repente, a voz do duque sumiu. Bella colou o ouvido na parede e chamou:

— Edward?

Não houve resposta. Então ela escutou vozes masculinas no quarto dele. Mas não conseguiu distinguir de quem eram.

Ergueu-se e aguardou que alguém também viesse buscá-la. Mas ninguém apareceu.

Será que Volturi desistira da presença dela no julga mento?

As horas passavam lentamente. O céu começava a tomar uma cor alaranjada.

Se Volturi imaginava que ela se amedrontaria, estava enganado. Não estava disposta a implorar. Afinal, era a mulher do duque de Cullen!

Tinha vestido um traje discreto, considerando as circunstâncias. Agora, porém, mudara de ideia. Vasculhou o armário em busca de algo mais sofisticado. Optou por uma blusa azul de musselina indiana, bordada com lantejoulas. O objetivo era impressionar o lorde e mostrar que não o temia.

Prendeu os cabelos no alto da cabeça e ornou-os com uma tiara de lã cravejada com safiras. Quando terminou e olhou-se no espelho, gostou do resultado.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama para aguardar ser chama da. Foi então que se lembrou da carta da babá e da carteira que Edward pediu que guardasse.

Ainda estavam no bolso da saia, onde as escondera.

Procurou nas gavetas até achar a pequena bolsa, apropria da para acompanhar vestidos de noite. Era provida de longas alças de seda na cor dourada. Contou as moedas contidas na carteira do duque. Cerca de quatro guinéus. Era mais do que suficiente para levá-los aonde precisassem, em caso de emergência. Dobrou a carta e guardou tudo. Passou o cordão pelo pescoço e escondeu a bolsa por dentro da roupa. Seria mais seguro. A delicada alça dourada parecia um colar excêntrico. Mas duvidava que alguém notasse. Por fim, estava pronta para sair.

Logo após o pôr-do-sol, Bella ouviu o som de batidas na porta.

Concedida a permissão, os homens entraram.

Jacob Black estava acompanhado de dois soldados. Quando a viu, arqueou as sobrancelhas, demonstrando surpresa.

— Está pronta, srta. Swan?

— Sim.

— Acompanhe-nos, por favor.

Bella temia por Edward e também por si mesma. Mas estava decidida a lutar até o fim.

A cerimônia exibia o poder e a influência do lorde sobre o povo. Em frente ao palácio, Volturi ordenara que se construísse uma plataforma com cobertura de seda, nas cores verde e dourada. Mais de mil tochas foram acesas. Em toda a extensão do pátio, havia mais de quinhentos espectadores. Ninguém queria perder o que o lorde chamava de julgamento do desprezível Cullen. Essa gente valorizava os tempos em que os chefes dos clãs, fossem duques ou lordes, cuidavam deles. Época em que todos se sentiam orgulhosos de habitar as mesmas construções erguidas pelos ancestrais.

Os Clearance mudaram tudo! Vidas foram destruídas e o medo parecia não ter fim. Os que estavam ali vieram para assistir à justiça que o lorde havia prometido. E essa era uma das razões pela qual todos usavam as cores dos Volturi.

Tavis entendia a revolta daquele povo. Ele mesmo tinha provado na pele o que era ser roubado e traído, sem nada poder fazer. Sentia-se feliz naquela noite por estar no palco, junto dos convidados do lorde. Bruce aproximou-se dele.

— O que faz aqui, Tavis? Vá para junto do povo.

Antes que o ferreiro respondesse, Jacob chegou e sus surrou no ouvido do primo que havia sido o lorde quem o convidara.

Bruce calou-se, indignado. A interferência de Jacob sem pre o irritava. Ambos eram poderosos líderes. Eram testados todos os dias por Volturi. E toleravam a provocação por que nenhum deles queria desistir de ser nomeado sucessor do lorde.

Se Volturi optasse por Bruce, Tavis partiria dali sem pensar duas vezes. Era uma questão de princípios.

Passados alguns minutos, Bruce, incapaz de engolir a presença do ferreiro em lugar de destaque, provocou:

— Parece que caiu nas graças do lorde. Espero que não o desaponte como fez com Moira.

Tavis adiantou-se um pouco com a intenção de engalfinhar-se com o desaforado. Jacob impediu, introduzindo-se entre eles e dizendo:

— Ignore-o, Tavis.

— É difícil fazê-lo com o homem que dorme com minha mulher — queixou-se Tavis.

— Ela não é mais sua esposa — redarguiu Jacob. E, com um gesto de cabeça, convidou-o a acompanhá-lo até um canto sossegado, longe de Bruce. — Sei como se sente — disse, assim que estavam a uma distância segura. — O lorde me confidenciou que tem planos para o senhor. Ficou espantado com a sua habilidade ao manejar a espada.

— Como ele sabe?

— Nós dois já o vimos algumas vezes praticando pela manhã. Fica tão concentrado que nunca percebeu nossa presença — Jacob respondeu, com um sorriso. — Volturi acredita que tem um espantoso dom com espadas.

Tavis ficou boquiaberto! O lorde tinha reparado nele e enviado Jacob para elogiá-lo!

O ferreiro estava tão feliz que arriscou contar a Jacob sobre o sonho secreto que tinha.

— Fico treinando porque gostaria de me tornar um com batente de elite.

— Ótimo. Quem sabe um dia desses não estará ao meu lado, lutando contra os ingleses para resgatar nossas terras? Os traidores pagarão caro pelo que fizeram. — Com um gesto de companheirismo, estendeu a mão a Tavis.

O ferreiro retribuiu o gesto, dizendo:

— Conte comigo.

— Sim. E estou orgulhoso por isso.

Quando Volturi surgiu no palanque, a multidão silenciou. Então, assim que o lorde ergueu os braços, o povo gritou, entusiasmado, palavras de louvor.

Volturi fez um sinal a Dougal e Wills, que escoltavam Bella, para que a levassem até o tablado.

Tavis e Jacob deram um passo atrás para proporcionar-lhes passagem. O ferreiro admirava Bella. Era uma mulher corajosa. Quando a capturaram, não havia se entregado ao histerismo. E, naquele momento, comportava-se como uma rainha.

Quando ela passou por Tavis, seus olhares se cruzaram por acaso. Bella estacou tão subitamente que Dougal quase caiu por cima dela. Pensando que a jovem queria enganá-lo, o guarda agarrou-lhe um dos cotovelos, como medida de segurança.

Ela espiou sobre o ombro do soldado e tornou a encarar Tavis. Depois sacudiu a cabeça, como se quisesse livrar-se de um pensamento descabido.

O lorde, que assistira ao incidente, questionou:

— Será que o ferreiro é tão assustador, srta. Swan? Os que estavam mais próximos caíram na gargalhada. Bella uniu as sobrancelhas em sinal de protesto e baixou a cabeça.

Assim que a porta principal do castelo se abriu, Tavis observou Moira, junto com duas criadas, aproximar-se, conduzindo Victoria.

A irmã do lorde nunca se casara. E nunca havia demonstrado tal intenção. Todos tinham conhecimento de que ela sofrera uma grande tragédia na juventude. Mas ninguém sabia qual era.

A cada ano que passava, o comportamento de Victoria tornava-se mais estranho. Num dia parecia perfeitamente lúcida e no outro nem sequer reconhecia o próprio irmão. Contudo, o lorde demonstrava ser muito afetuoso com ela.

Quando Victoria aproximou-se, Volturi a ajudou a acomodar-se numa cadeira próxima à dele.

Tavis tinha esperanças de que Moira o notasse. Ela estava adorável no vestido verde de renda. A brisa soprava alguns fios dos cabelos negros, libertando-os da tiara dourada que usava. Sorriu para o atual marido. Em seguida, percorrendo os arredores com o olhar, notou Tavis ao lado de Jacob. Apertou os lábios num gesto de desagrado.

O som solene de uma flauta distraiu-lhes a atenção.

A porta do palácio abriu-se outra vez. Os olhares ansiosos da multidão se voltaram para ver John Rae, um dos homens de confiança do lorde, carregando a espada dos Volturi. Acompanhando o som da flauta, dava passos estudados, erguendo a arma no alto, com ambas as mãos, para que todos a admirassem.

A chama das tochas reluzia na bainha de ouro puro, enquanto Rae passava diante do palco, para afinal repousá-la no chão, frente ao lugar que o lorde ocupava no palanque.

Tavis, como qualquer outro, reverenciava a espada dos Volturi, símbolo de orgulho do clã. O ferreiro a tinha segurado nas próprias mãos anos antes, quando fora levada para reparos à oficina de Augus. O peso era balanceado, para proporcionar um desempenho perfeito. Uma peça artesanal produzida por um verdadeiro artista. Acompanhava os Volturi nas batalhas desde tempos imemoriáveis. Poucos tinham a oportunidade de vê-la. No entanto, até as crianças sabiam que o cabo da espada era revestido de couro escarlate e o punho cravejado de minúsculos rubis.

Com toda a pompa, Rae fez uma reverência ao lorde antes de sair. Volturi gesticulou com uma das mãos erguida e os tambores rufaram.

Mais uma vez, a porta principal do casarão foi aberta.

Dois dos mais fortes homens do regimento marchavam em direção ao pátio, com Cullen entre eles. Edward caminhava imponente. Parecia tão alto quanto Tavis, porém menos musculoso. As roupas e as botas eram as mesmas que usava quando foi capturado. A barba estava um pouco crescida. E, apesar das mãos atadas a sua frente, a postura era, sem dúvida, de um duque.

— Sabe Tavis — murmurou Jacob. — Observando-o agora, notei que Cullen se parece com o senhor.

Tavis franziu o cenho. Não via nenhuma semelhança entre eles. E, sem querer, flagrou Bella olhando-o com insistência. Depois, notou que ela fitava Cullen e retornava a atenção para ele. Parecia estar fazendo comparações. Por que será que agia daquela maneira? E por que demonstrara tanta surpresa quando havia cruzado com ele no palanque? Ficou incomodado por ser comparado com o inimigo do clã.

Volturi ergueu as mãos e a música parou. Então, o lorde iniciou o discurso:

— Edward Cullen, duque de Cullen, é acusado de crimes contra a Escócia. Traiu suas raízes e seu país. Roubou as terras dos colonos honestos e queimou-lhes as casas. O que tem a dizer?

— Sou inocente — retrucou o duque, com a voz calma e segura.

Em resposta, o povo o vaiou.

Tavis tinha que admitir que Cullen era corajoso. Muitos no lugar dele fraquejariam, temendo por suas vidas. E com boas razões. Em Nathraichean, Volturi era a lei. E por aquelas bandas tinha poder maior do que o próprio rei.

Os britânicos não se importavam com o que acontecia na queles confins. Imaginavam que a região, pelo fato de ser extremamente montanhosa, era quase despovoada. Não fosse assim, jamais o lorde teria oportunidade de formar um poderoso exército. Volturi profetizava que um dia seu no me seria conhecido por todo o reino. E Tavis acreditava nisso.

Edward, no entanto, não era como os outros, que se intimidavam na presença do lorde. Ao contrário, com um ânimo admirável, defendeu-se:

— Na verdade, o que o lorde chama de julgamento é uma excelente oportunidade de discutirmos sobre os problemas de todo o reino britânico. Se os senhores têm alguma reclamação, não façam justiça com as próprias mãos. Permitam que o rei decida.

— O rei nunca nos ouviria! — gritou um homem do meio da multidão. — Ele só escuta os lordes!

— Volturi é nosso rei! — exclamou um outro.

— Então façam da maneira que pensam e acabarão mortos! — respondeu Edward. — Mas saibam que nada escapa aos olhos de Deus. E a justiça que estão pretendendo neste julgamento ilegal terá um preço a ser pago pelos que agem com covardia.

Edward tinha o tipo de valentia que os escoceses admiravam. Tavis percebeu que, enquanto alguns gritavam pela condenação do duque, outros ficaram indecisos.

Bella empurrou Dougal para o lado e aproximou-se da beirada do palanque, gritando ao povo:

— O duque de Cullen é inocente de todas essas acusações. E os senhores sabem disso!

— Não, Isabella! — exclamou Edward.

— Sim — respondeu ela. — Não posso mais assistir calada a esta farsa.

Volturi ergueu-se.

— Acalme-se, senhorita. Ou meus homens a retirarão à força, se for preciso.

O duque aproveitou o momento para virar o jogo.

— Ela tem o direito de ser ouvida. Que espécie de protetor é o senhor? — Virando-se para o povo, gritou: — Estão pondo suas vidas nas mãos de um tirano! Ele os está conduzindo a uma luta inútil, que trará sérias conseqüências. Não enxergam isso? Não temem pelo futuro de seus filhos?

Naquele instante, o lorde dirigiu-se à multidão, para impedir-lhes de pensar:

— Vieram a mim, porque ninguém mais os ouviria. — Então prosseguiu, fitando o duque: — "Os poderosos têm obrigação de assistir aos desafortunados". Conhece essa citação, Cullen?

— Claro que sim. São minhas palavras.

— Isso mesmo. Foram ditas num discurso seu, que tive o privilégio de ouvir. Quando retornei a Nathraichean, mais de quinhentas novas pessoas fugitivas aguardavam-me nos muros da entrada do palácio. Tinham perdido suas casas, seus pertences e sua dignidade. Ao mesmo tempo em que Vossa Alteza proferia palavras tão bonitas. O senhor é um dos poderosos. Por acaso tem protegido os desafortunados?

— Os colonos das minhas fazendas são bem cuidados.

— Não é suficiente! — exclamou Volturi, cheio de fúria. — Teve a oportunidade de discutir na Casa dos Lordes a questão dos escoceses. E o que fez?

Por um momento, houve silêncio. Até que Edward disse:

— Não me lembro.

— Claro que não! — exclamou Volturi, com desdém. — Eu lutei. Levantei a questão na Casa dos Comuns. Havia apenas cinco homens que tinham comparecido para tomar conhecimento da causa. Eu me apresentei como fazendeiro do Norte da Escócia. Falei sobre a expulsão dos colonos e as crianças famintas. E sabe o que disseram? Nada. Estavam dormindo!

As linhas de expressão do duque demonstravam o espanto com a sagacidade do lorde.

— O Parlamento não tem o direito de interferir na propriedade individual. Não pode determinar ao proprietário o que ele deve fazer ou não com suas terras — desabafou Edward.

Os olhares zangados das pessoas revelavam partidarismo com o lorde. Afinal, quem mais sofria com as modernas idéias implantadas pelos jovens dirigentes do reino eram aqueles que foram expulsos de onde moravam.

O duque não desistiu de expor os novos ideais:

— O que pertence a um homem deve ser respeitado. Se o Parlamento tiver o poder de intervir quando desejar, o direito de propriedade deixa de ser sagrado.

— Está afirmando que aqueles que têm poder financeiro são os únicos que a lei protege?

Diante da demagogia do lorde, o povo explodiu em gritos de vingança.

— O que acham? Cullen é culpado ou inocente? — perguntou Volturi à furiosa multidão.

— Culpado! — gritavam ao mesmo tempo.

— Então vou proferir a sentença...

Naquele momento, Edward exasperou-se.

— Não pode fazer isso! Este não é um tribunal de verdade. Não há nenhuma prova contra mim.

— Tem razão, Alteza — concordou Volturi. — Até que enfim compreendeu que, neste lugar, os regulamentos do rei no não interessam. É a minha vontade que predomina.

— Isso é traição ao rei e aos mandamentos divinos! — ameaçou o duque.

Victoria ergueu-se para apoiar o irmão:

— Mas este julgamento é de Deus! Judicium Dei.

O povo delirou e começou a cantar com entonação sacra: Judicium Dei, Judicium Dei.

O lorde deixou a multidão prosseguir por algum tempo, depois ergueu os braços, pedindo silêncio.

— Entendeu o que Victoria evocou? — perguntou o lorde a Edward.

— Judicium Dei? — repetiu Edward, atônito. — Está relacionado com o termo medieval Wager of Battel, que significa "julgado pela sabedoria"?

— Muito bem! — exclamou o lorde. — Sua educação é surpreendente. E sabe o que quer dizer?

— Lutar até a morte...

— E deixar que Deus decida quem deve ser o vitorioso — concluiu Volturi. — E é por isso que sentencio um duelo entre o senhor e um dos nossos escolhidos. Será o seu clã contra o nosso até a morte.

Todos se surpreenderam com a decisão final do lorde. Até mesmo John Rae. Essa era a razão por que trouxera a espada dos Volturi!

— Trata-se de uma barbárie — protestou Edward. — Não vou lutar com ninguém.

— O duelo é a maneira correta de os cavalheiros defenderem seus litígios — explicou o lorde.

— O que pretende é uma execução — retrucou o duque. Volturi não negou a acusação. Apenas disfarçou com um sorriso cauteloso.

— Poupe o fôlego para a luta, Cullen. — E, dirigindo-se a um dos guardas que escoltava o duque, ordenou: — Desamarre-o, Ian. E empreste-lhe a espada.

— Não! — gritou Bella. Porém, Dougal a afastou dali rápido.

Os espectadores passaram a empurrarem-se uns aos outros, pela disputa de um lugar melhor, de onde pudessem apreciar o desafio prestes a acontecer.

Victoria enlaçou o braço do irmão, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas deslizavam-lhe pelo rosto.

— Eu lhe prometi justiça, Victoria — murmurou o lorde, com carinhosos afagos na mão que o tocava. — Eu disse que um dia ele pagaria por tudo que lhe fizera. E, agora, escolha o homem que o enfrentará.

Apenas os que estavam próximos puderam ouvir o que Volturi confidenciara à irmã.

— Isso não é justiça, Volturi. É uma vingança pessoal! — clamava o duque, ansiando por ser ouvido pela multidão. — Não tem nada a ver com a expulsão de pessoas ou crianças famintas!

— Engana-se, Alteza. Há mais ligação com isso tudo do que possa imaginar — respondeu o lorde. A seguir pediu a John Rae: — Traga a espada para lady Victoria. Ela irá decidir quem defenderá a honra do nosso clã.

A multidão aquietou-se para aguardar com ansiedade quem seria o escolhido.

Tavis não entendera a atitude do lorde naquela noite. Volturi apreciava os costumes antigos. Tanto que Nathraichean havia sido projetada em estilo medieval. Todavia, nunca invocara Judicium Dei antes. Por isso tudo, começava a acreditar nas acusações contra o duque.

Enquanto John Rae segurava a bainha com firmeza, Victoria sacou a espada e ergueu-a tão alto que a lâmina afiada quase decepou o suporte de um archote.

O gesto simbólico arrancou clamores e suspiros da multi dão exaltada.

Ela olhou ao redor. Bruce deu um passo à frente:

— Eu me ofereço.

— Eu também — Jacob posicionou-se ao lado do primo. Os outros combatentes rapidamente se alinharam. Todos estavam dispostos a lutar para defender o clã e a Escócia.

Victoria, porém, passou por eles sem se deter. Movendo-se com passadas imponentes, aproximou-se do ferreiro.

— Tavis é o meu escolhido. — Ele empalideceu.

Victoria o acalmou com um sorriso.

— Preciso de um guerreiro. E é o único que poderá vencer Cullen.

Tavis repousou o olhar na espada que ela lhe oferecia, ciente de que todos o observavam. Era o momento de glória pelo qual sempre sonhara. Lembrou-se das palavras de Cullen. O lorde desejava uma execução. E ele não tinha certeza se teria habilidade suficiente, ou coragem, para matar o duque. Não naquelas condições...

0 povo o incitava, gritando-lhe o nome cada vez mais alto.

Tavis olhava, encantado, ao redor.

Pela primeira vez, era o centro de toda a atenção. Então notou que até Moira repetia o nome dele com orgulho. Tavis aceitou a espada.

* * *

><p><strong>Então meninas, o que acharam? Gostaram? Não gostaram? Deixem-me saber o que vocês acharam do capítulo.<strong>

**Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.**


	8. Capítulo VII

**Meninas, amando os comentários! Muitíssimo obrigada, vocês são demais!**

**BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO SETE<strong>

O ferreiro? Queriam que duelasse com o ferreiro? Edward meneou a cabeça em negativa. Não fazia sentido! Como qualquer outro nobre, Edward recebera treinamento com espadas. Até havia vencido algumas competições no exterior. Mas apenas por esporte. Exigir que disputasse com o ferreiro era, no mínimo, ridículo. Edward o liquidaria em minutos... Não queria carregar isso na consciência. Principal mente, porque aquele homem lhe salvara a vida no dia em que tinha sido capturado pelos soldados.

Quando Ian lhe ofereceu a espada, Edward a recusou.

— Não vou lutar. Isso não é justiça. É barbárie.

— Barbárie? — repetiu Volturi. E, falando para o povo, argumentou: — Ouviram? É o que os ingleses pensam dos escoceses. A única justiça que aceitam é a deles! — Fitando Edward, afirmou: — Essa é nossa maneira de resolver disputas. Nossa justiça! Ou luta, ou morre!

As últimas palavras do lorde foram repetidas freneticamente pela multidão:

— Ou luta, ou morre!

Edward entendeu que não tinha escolha.

Tavis desceu do tablado. O homem, antes relutante, agora exibia um ar de triunfo.

Parou próximo a Edward e, num gesto dramático, cortou o ar com a espada dos Volturi, liberando um zunido agudo, provocado pela lâmina afiada. Ian fincou a espada no chão, aos pés de Edward. Depois se afastou para juntar-se aos outros soldados, que formavam um cordão de isolamento ao redor dos que iriam confrontar-se.

De onde estava, Edward podia observar Victoria com um brilho intenso nos olhos e as mãos em punho. Parecia tão excitada como se estivesse aguardando por anos aquele acontecimento.

— Pegue a espada — falou Tavis. Edward sacudiu a cabeça, negando.

— Não quero matar um inocente.

— Mate-o, Tavis — ordenou o lorde.

O ferreiro aproximou-se, e com a ponta da lâmina, pressionou a curvatura abaixo do queixo de Edward.

Um mínimo movimento poderia retalhar a garganta do duque.

Bella libertou-se dos guardas e correu para a beirada do palco, acima de onde estavam os oponentes. Então gritou:

— Não, Tavis! Não o mate! Cullen é seu irmão!

Volturi perdeu a paciência e esbofeteou Bella com tanta força que a arremessou longe. Ela permaneceu estirada e imóvel.

Edward enfureceu-se. Poderia não lutar por si mesmo, mas enfrentaria o mundo por Bella! Decidiu acabar com Volturi!

— Saia do meu caminho, ferreiro.

— Lute!

— Idiota! — exclamou Edward. — Está bem. Eu lutarei. E, quando acabar com o ferreiro, vou pegá-lo Volturi! Mandarei sua alma negra para o inferno!

Com um movimento rápido, arrancou a espada do chão e intentou um golpe que teria partido Tavis ao meio, não fosse à inesperada agilidade do ferreiro. Ainda assim, o fio da lâmina deslizou na camiseta de malha, rasgando-a.

Ruídos de espanto ecoaram.

Edward era incapaz de ouvir ou ver qualquer coisa de tão ofuscado pela fúria. Precisava acudir Bella!

Tavis, apesar do susto, recuperou a confiança e torceu a espada no ar, gingando o pulso. Com um golpe, tentou atravessar o corpo do duque. Edward, antecipando a intenção do ferreiro, saltou para o lado esquerdo. A espada de Tavis golpeou o ar, errando o alvo por milímetros.

O excesso de confiança ocasionou a imprudência de Tavis, que se aproximou demais de Edward.

O duque não perdeu a oportunidade. Com um dos punhos cerrados, acertou o estômago de Tavis. E, quando o ferreiro se curvou, ele usou o cotovelo, para acertar-lhe o queixo.

Tavis tombou para trás e caiu de costas contra o chão. O duque aproveitou para dirigir-se ao tablado em busca do lorde. Porém, foi impedido por Tavis. O ferreiro, recuperado, agarrou-o pela camisa, obrigando-o a retornar.

As espadas se cruzaram. O barulho das lâminas se chocando parecia dar ritmo às passadas estudadas, que prosseguiam na dança mortal. Os golpes de Edward eram tão potentes que provocavam dor no braço do ferreiro. Tavis, contudo, revidava com a mesma intensidade.

Quem disse que o duque era um fraco enganou-se, pensou Tavis. Mas ele era um oponente à altura. Se Edward se movia para a esquerda, Tavis antecipava-lhe o movimento. E, se avançava, o ferreiro sabia como recuar. O mesmo acontecia com Edward. Prevenia-se do ataque de Tavis, antes mesmo que o outro se movesse.

Num dado momento, Tavis pensou tê-lo vencido. Encontrando uma brecha, avançou com a lâmina. O duque o surpreendeu com um salto acrobático.

A platéia aplaudiu.

Os dois voltaram a se confrontar. Os golpes se sucederam por mais de dez minutos. Ambos estavam suados e exaustos. E, ainda assim, lutavam. Sabiam que só poderia haver um vencedor. O outro teria que ser morto...

Traído pelo cansaço, Tavis foi vítima de uma tolice. Tropeçou nos próprios pés e perdeu o equilíbrio. Caiu de costas e a espada dos Volturi voou longe.

Tentou virar-se para alcançá-la, mas o duque estava sobre ele, com a espada pronta para ser lançada num último e fulminante golpe.

Tavis sentiu a grama úmida nas costas e olhou para o céu, onde as estrelas cintilavam. Talvez elas escondessem no brilho os sonhos que um dia acalentou.

Afinal, não era uma noite tão ruim para morrer!

Bella se recuperara e tinha assistido à luta até aquele momento. Contudo, não se conformava com a semelhança que notava entre os combatentes. Não eram idênticos, mas havia algo em comum que os assemelhava.

Naquele instante, Edward estava a ponto de matar o irmão. A espada estava erguida, mas ele não se movia. A expressão revelava incerteza.

Será que desconfiara?

Com os olhos arregalados pela surpresa, ela viu Tavis aproveitar o titubeio de Edward e apanhar a espada dos Volturi. Com firmeza a ergueu, direcionando a ponta da lâmina no peito de Edward.

Bella prendeu o fôlego, na certeza de que iria testemunhar a morte do duque. Porém, nenhum dos dois moveu um só músculo. Entreolhavam-se como se estivessem surpresos. Pareciam intuir a verdade.

Victoria gritou:

— Mate-o!

Ambos permaneceram imóveis.

Ela se virou para o irmão, que parecia tão fascinado com a luta como qualquer outro, e pediu:

— Faça-os morrer, irmão! Que matem um ao outro!

Por fim, Bella ficou convencida. Não era imaginação. Apressada, desceu da plataforma e introduziu-se entre os irmãos, escudando Tavis com o próprio corpo.

Cada músculo de Edward estava tenso. O mesmo acontecia com Tavis.

— Ele é seu irmão, Edward.

O duque franziu a testa, como se não compreendesse o que ela dizia.

Tavis tentou tirar Bella da frente dele. Mas ela não o permitiu. Ao contrário. Encarou-o e falou:

— Também não entende, não é? Olhe para Edward. É o mesmo que olhar para o senhor!

— Não somos parecidos.

Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo. Depois se fitaram, surpresos.

— Viu? Também percebeu, Tavis. — Bella procurou resumir a história rapidamente, para convencê-lo. — São irmãos! Sei que parece fantástico, mas é verdade. Lady Victoria o sequestrou quando nasceu. São irmãos gêmeos! Não sente isso?

— Gêmeos? — repetiu ele. — Deve estar louca. Não nos parecemos nem um pouco. — E, erguendo-se, afastou-se dela.

Bella não pretendia desistir. Alcançou-o e prosseguiu:

— A cor do cabelo é a mesma; os mesmos olhos; o mesmo nariz; e a mesma natureza teimosa!

— Prossigam a luta! — alguns gritavam.

Naquele momento, Edward aproximou-se. Estava tão exausto quanto Tavis.

— Precisam convencer-se! — implorou Bella. Edward olhou para o irmão, com indisfarçável dúvida. Em seguida, voltando-se para Volturi, resolveu perguntar:

— É verdade? O ferreiro é meu irmão Jasper Cullen?

— Jasper? — repetiu o ferreiro. — Eu não sou um maldito Cullen! — E agitou a espada dos Volturi no ar.

Edward forçou Bella a se abaixar, para protegê-la, e avançou para cima de Tavis. Agarrou o pulso do irmão, com o qual sustentava a arma, gritando:

— Ouça-me! Sei que não é o lugar nem a hora certa para um assunto tão sério. Mas precisa acreditar em mim! Ambos estamos sendo usados para pagar o mal que nosso pai fez à lady Victoria. Não se trata de defender o clã ou a Escócia. É uma vingança pessoal do lorde!

Tavis insistia em não dar ouvidos a Edward. Ao contrário, esforçava-se para livrar-se da mão que o impedia de atacá-lo. O duque prosseguiu:

— Nossa mãe morreu logo depois do parto. Victoria disfarçou-se de parteira. Enganou a todos e o sequestrou. Depois afirmou que o bebê nascera morto. Forçou a babá a ajudá-la...

— Não acredito! — gritou o ferreiro e sacudiu o braço com tanta força que Edward quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

— Ninguém imaginava que havia outro bebê para nascer. Por isso, quando vim ao mundo, lady Victoria já havia saído, levando-o. Depois de declarada a sua morte, eu estava tão bem protegido que ela jamais poderia chegar perto de mim. Infelizmente, ela conseguiu roubar-lhe o direito à família e à herança.

— Não sou um Cullen! — exclamou, contrariado.

— É mais do que um Cullen, Jasper. É o verdadeiro duque de Cullen!

O silêncio pairou no ar por alguns instantes.

Bella observou Volturi apoiando a mão no ombro da irmã. A loucura de Victoria a agora estava exposta ao público. Os olhos vermelhos como brasa e os lábios semi-abertos em puro delírio.

— Conte-lhe, Volturi — pediu Bella. — Já não se divertiu o bastante?

Tavis encarou o lorde e perguntou:

— É verdade?

— Que é um ferreiro? — zombou Volturi. — Sim. Que é um ignorante imbecil, que nem mesmo sabe ler? Também é verdade. Mas, se é o verdadeiro duque de Cullen... Só se seu irmão não o matar antes. O que fará se for esperto.

— Jamais mataria meu próprio irmão — afirmou Edward. Tavis direcionou a atenção para Cullen.

— Como soube?

— Recebi uma carta da babá que ajudou lady Victoria a cometer o crime. Ela escreveu no seu leito de morte e pediu que a entregassem a mim. Não sei por quanto tempo o lorde e a irmã esconderam a mensagem. Mas só há poucos dias resolveram entregá-la, para dar início ao sinistro plano de vingança. A srta. Swan a guardou. Depois poderá comprovar.

— Ele não sabe ler — afirmou Volturi. — Pode imaginá-lo nos meios sofisticados de Londres? Ou participando das recepções do rei, como costuma fazer, Cullen? — perguntou, com uma estrondosa gargalhada. — É uma pena que não tenha estudado gaulês, Cullen. Teria descoberto o parentes co antes. "Tavis" significa "gêmeos" naquele idioma.

Era a última prova de que precisavam para o total convencimento. Tavis baixou a cabeça, como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio.

Bella sentiu o coração partir-se ao vê-lo tão abatido. Encarando a multidão, que o olhava com curiosidade, Tavis ergueu a espada dos Volturi no ar e gritou:

— Então a minha vida inteira foi uma piada? Quantos dos senhores sabiam? — Repousando o olhar no velho sacerdote que o observava de perto, indagou: — Também sabia, padre Nicholas?

Edward adiantou-se:

— Foi ele quem assinou a carta da babá, como testemunha.

A imagem do homem que acabara de descobrir tanta traição em sua vida comoveu até os mais distantes.

— Tentei contar-lhe, meu filho. Mas não tive coragem — lamentou o padre, recuando um passo.

Tavis encarou Edward:

— O que há mais para me dizer?

—Nossa mãe morreu de tristeza, ao perdê-lo. Enfraqueceu e ficou doente. Ninguém conseguiu salvá-la. Foi enterrada ao lado do pequeno caixão, onde todos pensavam que o senhor estivesse.

— Coloquei um cachorro morto no lugar dele — confessou Victoria, orgulhosa. — Ninguém desconfiou de nada. Eu mesma lacrei o féretro, enquanto o bebê estava sendo entregue ao meu irmão.

— Por quê? — quis saber Tavis.

— Judicium Dei — respondeu Victoria.

Tavis olhou para a espada que ainda mantinha nas mãos e depois ergueu a cabeça, encarando o lorde:

— Jurei lealdade a este símbolo. Ansiava para servi-lo com honra. E, no entanto, riu de mim o tempo todo. Roubou minha mulher, que era a única riqueza que eu tinha, porque sabia que este dia estava próximo.

— Isso mesmo — afirmou o lorde. — Até que não é tão idiota quanto eu pensava!

Edward sussurrou para o irmão:

— Lembre-se de que não está sozinho. Agora ninguém mais irá nos separar.

Após um breve silêncio, Tavis disse a Volturi:

— Ganhou um inimigo! — Bruce interveio, com zombaria:

— Estamos sujando as calças de tanto medo, ferreiro!

— Eu sei ler — disse Tavis para o povo. — Não sou tão estúpido como pensa o lorde. Talvez, o único presente que recebi do padre Nicholas. E agora tenho nas mãos a espada dos Volturi.

Com golpes certeiros, atingiu as estacas que sustentavam a cobertura. O tecido caiu sobre a cabeça de quem estava no palco. Victoria começou a dar gritos histéricos.

— Corram — berrou Tavis para Edward e Bella.

Os gritos agudos de Victoria, chamaram a atenção de to dos. Os irmãos, acompanhados de Bella, aproveitaram a confusão para fugir.

Alguns soldados tentaram impedi-los, contudo os Cullen eram hábeis com as espadas e os punhos.

Tavis pulou sobre a cerca de arbustos e prosseguiu na fuga. Edward ergueu o corpo de Bella para auxiliá-la a ultra passar a barreira.

— Continue correndo! — ordenou Edward no instante em que alguém o agarrava pela camisa.

Edward livrou-se do perseguidor com um soco no nariz, tombando-o. Depois, saltou sobre a barreira e viu que Bella o aguardava.

— Falei para que corresse!

— Eu sei. Mas não vou sem você — respondeu ela, enquanto Edward lhe estendia a mão.

Juntos, seguiram Tavis na penumbra, apenas quebrada pela luz do luar.

Quando alcançaram a muralha onde terminava o jardim, Edward perguntou:

— E agora? O que faremos?

— Vamos subir — respondeu Tavis, agarrando-se nas pedras e escalando com facilidade os dois metros e pouco. Do topo, inclinou-se e estendeu um dos braços, oferecendo a mão para Bella. Edward galgou o muro de pedras sozinho.

A largura do muro não tinha mais do que trinta e cinco centímetros. E contornava o despenhadeiro que acabava no mar, mais de trinta metros abaixo.

— Venham — chamou Tavis, caminhando rápido pelo topo da muralha.

— Não posso — lamentou Bella, segurando a barra das longas saias.

Edward, sem hesitar, suspendeu-a nos braços. Tentava se equilibrar, segurando a mulher e a espada juntas.

— O que está fazendo? — assombrou-se ela.

— Carregando-a, já que poderá tropeçar nas saias.

— E como enxergará onde pisar comigo nos braços? — Edward sorriu.

A verdade é que estavam no topo de um muro estreito, que beirava um precipício. Qualquer passo em falso poderia significar a morte. Mesmo assim, ele respondeu, confiante:

— Com você em meus braços, posso fazer qualquer coisa!

Edward estava sendo sincero. A futilidade da vida que levava em Londres não fazia sentido algum. Estava mais feliz ali, em meio a uma fuga maluca, livre do sentimento de solidão que o acompanhava nos ambientes refinados.

— Venham! — Tavis os apressou, aguardando no final do muro.

Edward iniciou a caminhada com passos cautelosos. A cada um que avançava, temia falhar no outro.

Por milagre, chegaram ao destino sem incidentes. Tavis tomou Bella dos braços de Edward e desceu-a do muro. Edward notou que estavam sobre a cobertura de uma edificação. Curioso, perguntou:

— Que lugar é este?

— O armazém de feno acima do estábulo — respondeu Tavis, ao mesmo tempo em que abria uma espécie de alçapão e os apressava a entrar. — Tomem cuidado para não cair nos buracos que existem acima de cada uma das cocheiras.

Tarde demais...

Edward foi praticamente sugado quando deu um passo num dos espaços vazios. A espada caiu direto. Ele, por puro instinto, conseguiu agarrar-se na borda do buraco. Ficou pendurado, com as pernas balançando no ar.

O cavalo que ocupava o boxe assustou-se e ficou agitado.

Tavis aproximou-se. Mas, em vez de erguer o irmão, aconselhou:

— É melhor soltar as mãos. O chão está recoberto de palha. Não irá se machucar. Ah! Espere um pouco. Qual será o animal que está nessa seção? — E, inclinando-se, soltou um gemido de preocupação.

Os braços de Edward começaram a ficar doloridos.

— E, então, Jasper? É um cavalo bravo?

— É o Cyclops. Ele o fará em pedaços com as patas.

— Está brincando? — Edward perguntou, alarmado. Tavis deu um sorriso maroto e empurrou Edward, que caiu sobre o fardo de feno.

O animal relinchou, mas nem sequer fez menção de atacá-lo.

— Pegue-a — ordenou Tavis, introduzindo Bella no buraco e aguardando que Edward a segurasse.

— E quanto a você, irmão? — quis saber Edward, deixando as formalidades de lado.

— Prefiro usar a escada.

— Ah! Muito engraçado! — Tavis riu, zombeteiro.

Edward e Bella tatearam no escuro, ao redor da divisória da cocheira.

— Achei a saída! — exclamou ela.

Edward apressou-se em alcançá-la, quando tropeçou na espada que derrubara.

— Até que enfim um golpe de sorte! — exclamou ele, apanhando a arma do chão.

Bella destravou a porta e a abriu. O cavalo foi o primeiro a sair.

Tavis apareceu naquele momento, com três rédeas nas mãos e entregou uma a Edward.

O ranger da porta principal da estrebaria se abrindo pôs os homens em alerta. Ambos empunharam as espadas e aguardaram o pior.

Porém, a figura franzina de um jovem com uma vela acesa nas mãos apareceu.

— Tavis? — o garoto chamou. Tavis o reconheceu.

— Ian? O que está fazendo aqui?

— Os soldados estão chegando para apanhá-lo. Eles sabem que viria para cá.

— Obrigado. Agora vá embora antes que o vejam.

— Mas quero ajudar.

— Não — protestou Tavis. — Sua família precisa de você. Não pode arriscar-se.

Ian entendeu que Tavis estava certo. E sem contestar começou a afastar-se na direção da porta.

— Espere um pouco! — pediu Bella. — Será que poderia me dar a vela?

O menino atendeu à solicitação.

— Agora vá logo — Bella insistiu depois de agradecer. — E não conte a ninguém que nos ajudou.

Antes que o menino saísse, Tavis falou:

— É muito corajoso, Ian. Tenho orgulho de tê-lo conhecido.

— Digo o mesmo a você, Tavis.

Após aquelas palavras, o menino abandonou o local.

— Conheço uma estratégia dos índios, que poderíamos aproveitar — murmurou Bella. — Se incendiarmos o estábulo, distrairá os soldados.

Tavis fez uma expressão de incredulidade.

— O quê? Edward interveio:

— Ela tem razão. Seria o único jeito de escaparmos.

— E os cavalos? — indagou Tavis.

— Nós os espantaríamos — respondeu Edward.

— Quando o fogo começasse, eles já estariam a salvo.

— Parece uma ótima maneira de acabarmos na forca — resmungou Tavis.

— Concordo — falou Edward. — Mas também é a única estratégia que temos.

Entrando na cocheira mais próxima, Edward colocou a es pada de lado e ajustou a rédea no animal que a ocupava, reconhecendo com surpresa que se tratava de Homer.

Tavis prendeu a espada dos Volturi no cinturão, enquanto ajustava a rédea na cabeça de Butter.

Bella ocupava-se abrindo todas as cocheiras. Os cavalos introduziam apenas a cabeça nos vãos, incertos se de veriam sair ou não. Afinal, não era a rotina habitual.

— Espero que nenhum animal se machuque — anunciou Tavis.

— Isso não acontecerá — afirmou Edward. — Não haverá prejuízo para o estábulo se os soldados agirem rápido. — E, amontoando um pouco de palha no meio do corredor que dividia as alas das cocheiras, propôs: — Poderíamos iniciar o fogo neste lugar. Haveria um tempo maior até que se es palhasse...

— Não podemos fazer isso! — insistiu o irmão.

— Não temos escolha, Jasper.

— Pare de me chamar de Jasper! Eu odeio esse nome!

— Sei que isto tudo parece loucura — disse Edward , sustentando o olhar furioso do irmão. — Mas não temos tempo para analisar a situação com calma. Ou tentamos isso ou nós três acabaremos enforcados.

Tavis não protestou. Acomodou Bella numa fêmea que escolhera e depois montou Butter. Ela entregou a vela para Edward, dizendo:

— Inicie o fogo antes de abrirmos a porta principal do estábulo. Precisamos que os animais entrem em pânico. As sim poderemos nos camuflar no meio deles.

— Que loucura! — exclamou Tavis.

Edward atirou a vela acesa no amontoado de palha seca. Assim que a fumaça se espalhou, os cavalos se alarmaram. Esbarravam-se uns nos outros até encontrar a saída que Tavis acabara de liberar.

Por fim, dispararam juntos para fora da estrebaria. Os animais que Bella e Tavis montavam acompanharam a correria.

Edward, cavalgando Homer, os seguia, quando ouviu o disparo vindo da cavalaria que acabava de chegar.

O tiro quase atingiu Homer, que, assustado, prosseguiu em louca disparada.

Os escoceses não os perseguiram, porque preferiram conter o fogo, antes que se alastrasse.

Tavis ia na frente, seguido de perto por Bella.

Edward os avistou e conseguiu alcançá-los na louca corrida pelas ruas, na direção dos portões da fortaleza. Não tinha a mínima ideia de como fariam para atravessá-los na frente das sentinelas armadas.

Antes de chegarem aos portões, Tavis desviou por um caminho estreito e acenou para que o seguissem. Quando alcançaram o muro que circundava o forte, pararam. Edward desmontou e ajudou Bella a descer do cavalo. Tavis os conduziu até uma sebe densa e indicou uma passagem secreta escondida entre a folhagem cerrada.

— Volturi sabe disso? — perguntou Edward , surpreso.

— Não — respondeu o irmão. — E duvido que Bruce ou Jacob desconfiem da existência desta passagem. É usada por alguns comerciantes para atravessar mercadorias, sem pagar as altas taxas que o lorde exige. Agora passem para o outro lado com os cavalos. Ficarei por último.

Edward entrou com Homer, e Bella o seguiu.

Do outro lado, tudo estava em silêncio. Nenhum alarme e nada de soldados.

Para todos os efeitos, estavam livres.

Tavis fechou a porta secreta assim que saiu, deixando o cavalo seguir na frente. Fincou a espada dos Volturi no solo. Estava agarrando-se na crina de Butter, quando ouviu a porta abrir-se outra vez.

Os homens se entreolharam e ficaram em posição de alerta. Prepararam-se para uma possível luta.

E, uma figura feminina surgiu.

— Moira? — assombrou-se Tavis.

— Sim, Tavis. Não quero que vá embora.

Ele piscou várias vezes, não acreditando no que ouvia.

Edward aproximou-se para entregar-lhe a espada que deixara no chão.

Tavis o tranquilizou:

— Está tudo bem. É minha esposa.

— Sua esposa? — Edward admirou-se. Não sabia que era casado. Notou certa hostilidade na voz do irmão. Mas evitou comentários. — Se ela for conosco, é melhor nos apressarmos.

Tavis aproximou-se dela e indagou:

— É por isso que está aqui, Moira? Quer ir comigo?

Ela apanhou as mãos dele entre as suas e murmurou:

— Não sei, Tavis. Sua vida corre perigo. Por favor, entregue-me a espada dos Volturi para que eu tente convencer o lorde a perdoá-lo.

— Perdoar? — repetiu Edward. — Quem tem que ser perdoado é Volturi. Ele sequestrou Jasper ao nascer.

Moira ignorou aquelas palavras e, olhando para Tavis, prosseguiu:

— Jamais conseguirá ser um duque, Tavis. Seu lugar é aqui em Nathraichean. Dê-me a espada e farei tudo que puder para ajudá-lo.

Com espanto, Edward percebeu o irmão fraquejar. A mulher, com certeza, conhecia Jasper melhor do que ele, e sabia como convencê-lo. Mas Edward não estava disposto a desistir sem lutar:

— Se a senhora o ama, acompanhe-nos.

— Ela ama outro — disse Tavis, pesaroso.

— Não amo Bruce — confessou Moira. — Você desistiu de mim. Não lutou para que eu voltasse. O lorde me convenceu de que era você quem não me queria mais.

— Implorei que ficasse. Não se lembra?

Edward em instantes entendeu o que acontecera com eles. Notava a paixão estampada nos olhos do irmão e, por outro lado, o poder que ela ainda exercia sobre ele.

Naquele momento, Moira disse com doçura na voz:

— Eu deveria tê-lo ouvido, Tavis. Tenho sido tão infeliz! Venha comigo. Vamos voltar juntos!

Tavis abriu a boca para dizer algo. Porém, Edward o impediu:

— Não, Jasper. Precisa vir comigo. — E avançou com Homer na direção do irmão. Mas se deteve ao ouvir as vozes do outro lado do muro. — Estão vindo! Suba no cavalo, Jasper!

— Venha comigo, Moira. Eu a amo e...

A frase foi interrompida por um grito de Bella:

— Cuidado! Ela tem uma faca!

Edward virou-se a tempo de ver Moira apunhalar Tavis num dos ombros. Se ele não tivesse se movido para olhar Bella, a lâmina teria acertado-lhe o coração.

Moira puxou a espada dos Volturi com ambas as mãos e ergueu-a para atingir Tavis outra vez.

Instigado pela fúria, Edward avançou com o cavalo e agarrou o braço de Moira, arrancando-lhe a espada. Ela correu para encontrar-se com dois homens que acabavam de surgir pela passagem secreta.

— Vamos embora! — gritou Edward , enquanto entregava a espada dos Volturi ao irmão.

Os três saíram a galope e em minutos estavam longe de Nathraichean.

Tavis seguia liderando no caminho. Não havia nenhum sinal de que estivessem sendo perseguidos. Edward imaginava que o plano de Bella tinha sido tão bem-sucedido que os soldados deveriam estar entretidos, apagando o incêndio provocado no estábulo.

Ao se aproximarem de um provável refúgio, um agrupado de árvores à beira de um riacho, Edward gritou:

— É um bom lugar para descansarmos. — E adiantou-se com Homer.

Bella o seguiu.

Butter veio caminhando a passos lentos, e, antes de parar, Tavis inclinou-se para a frente, quase tombando de cima do animal. Foi quando Edward lembrou-se do ferimento do irmão. Apressou-se em emparelhar Homer com o outro cavalo, a fim de auxiliar Jasper.

— Deixe-me em paz — gritou o ferreiro, esforçando-se para manter o equilíbrio.

Bella desmontou e, arrancando uma tira da bainha da anágua para improvisar uma atadura, pediu:

— É preciso remover a faca do ombro, Jasper.

Ele deslizou do lombo do animal e caiu sentado no chão.

Edward notou que o irmão estava pálido. Mas, para um homem forte como ele, o ferimento no ombro, produzido por uma faca pequena, não seria a causa de tamanho abalo. Talvez fosse a decepção com Moira.

Bella fez um sinal para que Edward se afastasse. O embaraço do irmão na frente de Edward era claramente perceptível.

— Será que Jasper vai ficar bem? — quis saber Edward.

— O ferimento parece não estar infeccionado. Se eu conseguir impedir a hemorragia, cicatrizará rápido.

Edward balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e foi cuidar dos cavalos.

Ao ouvir o som de passos atrás dele, Edward virou-se, esperando ver Bella. Mas, deparou-se com Tavis.

— Bella é uma boa enfermeira? — perguntou, tentando criar um clima menos tenso entre eles.

Tavis ignorou a brincadeira. E, com as feições endurecidas, murmurou:

— Volturi virá atrás de nós.

— Não tenho medo dele nem dos seus homens — afirmou Edward . — Além do mais, estamos longe do pequeno reinado do lorde. Assim que chegarmos a Edimburgo, vou denunciá-lo às autoridades militares.

— Vai denunciá-lo?

— Não temos escolha, Jasper. Ele organizou um exército e planeja uma rebelião...

Tavis o golpeou em baixo do queixo, com uma das mãos em punho.

Edward quase caiu para trás.

— Nunca mais me chame por esse nome. Não sou Jasper. Meu nome é Tavis e não sou seu irmão.

Edward não ficou ressentido. Podia compreender o turbilhão de decepções que vitimaram o irmão.

Lembrando-se das histórias e dos mitos sobre irmãos gêmeos, tentou uma última cartada para convencer Jasper. E, de surpresa, agarrou-lhe os pulsos, para impedir de levar outro soco. Então perguntou:

— Qual é o nome da minha esposa?

— O quê? — indagou Tavis, irritado.

— Estou pensando no nome da minha esposa. Diga-me qual é. — Se era verdade que gêmeos podiam saber o que o outro pensava, Edward arriscou e fixou a mente no nome de Elizabeth.

Tavis espiou sobre o ombro de Edward, vendo Bella estacada, e depois voltou o olhar para o irmão.

— Que brincadeira é essa?

— Diga o nome que estou pensando — insistiu Edward.

— Não sei. Nem me interessa!

Agora foi Edward quem teve vontade de socar o irmão.

— Não quer acreditar em nada do que digo porque é tão teimoso quanto nosso pai. E, quer queira, quer não, é Jasper Robert Cullen, nascido em Darnal Abbey em 1775. É o filho primogênito de Carlisle Cullen, quinto duque de Cullen, e de Esme, que morreu logo após dar à luz gêmeos, acreditando que o primeiro estava morto.

— Não entende, não é? — Tavis questionou com irreverência. — Não dou a mínima. A única coisa que eu queria ter na vida era Moira. E ela se foi. Aquela víbora que me atacou não era a mulher que sempre amei. Eles a transformaram. E a quero de volta!

— Não está em suas mãos. Não pode mudar o pensamento dos outros.

— Minha vida foi sempre agradar aos outros...

Bella aproximou-se e entregou a carta da babá a Edward.

— Faça o que quiser de sua vida. Mas, antes de recusar o que lhe está sendo oferecido, leia isto — pediu Edward ao irmão, sacudindo a carta no ar. — Foi privado do seu direito, mas agora só o perderá se quiser.

Tavis não fez nem sequer um movimento para apanhar a missiva.

— Essa história toda me parece uma lenda.

— Lenda? — admirou-se Edward. — Acha que viajei até aqui e arrisquei minha vida por uma lenda?

— Não sei por que está aqui — respondeu Tavis. — Mas minha vida era bem melhor antes de conhecê-lo.

— Estava sendo usado! O lorde queria nos destruir.

— A nós? — Tavis replicou com ira. — A mim, melhor dizendo. Eu é que fui abandonado, quem pagou o preço, se é que tudo isso é verdade.

— Não está sendo justo — disse Edward.

— Claro que não. É fácil para você dizer isso. Sempre teve uma vida de honras e riquezas...

Edward o socou. Foi uma reação impensada. Queria que o irmão parasse com aquelas ofensas que o estavam magoando.

A cabeça de Tavis balançou com o golpe. Edward caiu em si e arrependeu-se. Não era seu costume resolver discussões por meio da força. Sempre optara pela diplomacia.

Tavis enxugou o sangue que escorria do canto da boca e falou:

— Pensei que já tivéssemos lutado o suficiente por um dia. Para mim chega. Espero que nossos caminhos nunca mais se cruzem.

Decidido, caminhou na direção do cavalo.

— Não pode ir embora! — exclamou Edward, dando um passo à frente.

— O que não posso é ficar — confessou o irmão. Aquela atitude era insensata. Por que ele estava tão zangado?

— Está desistindo de um ducado?

— Talvez. Ou quem sabe seja porque eu não queira pagar o preço de admitir ser seu irmão. É alto demais. — Dirigindo-se a Bella, pediu: — Por favor. Dê-me a espada.

Ela lhe entregou a espada dos Volturi e perguntou:

— Para onde vai?

— Devolver a espada. Ela pertence ao meu clã.

— Se retornar a Nathraichean, eles o matarão — advertiu Edward.

— Às vezes, temos que pagar para ver.

Então, Tavis montou no lombo de Butter e desapareceu no meio da noite.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Atordoada com a violência que testemunhara entre os irmãos, Bella acompanhou com o olhar o afastamento de Tavis. Ou Jasper. Se até ela própria estava confusa com as incríveis revelações, imaginava como ele estaria se sentindo!

Edward, ainda incrédulo com a partida do irmão, murmurou:

— Idiota!

— Foi um dia difícil — disse Bella. — Toda a vida dele e tudo que acreditara desabaram subitamente.

— Pensa que está sendo fácil para mim?

Edward nem esperou por resposta. Deu um passo na direção de Homer, com a intenção de seguir o irmão. Mas pensou melhor e desistiu.

— Ele não passa de um estúpido e teimoso. Nunca poderá ser um duque. — Olhando para Bella, acrescentou: — Pode imaginá-lo numa reunião com os conselheiros do rei? Ridicularizaria o nome da família!

Ela podia ouvir além das palavras. O que significava decepção e culpa. O que mais gostaria de fazer era abraçar os irmãos e aproximá-los. Mas não seria possível. Não passava de uma estranha entre eles. Cruzou os braços e falou:

— A decisão não é sua, Edward. É dele.

— Eu sei. E parece que acabou de decidir, não é? Está indo ao encontro da morte! — exclamou, com os punhos cerrados. — Eu sou o duque. Jasper nunca conseguirá ser como eu. Saiu correndo na primeira dificuldade. Por quê? O que o es pera? Uma esposa que o mataria por ganância?

— Eles estão divorciados.

— O quê?

— Ela não é mais esposa de Jasper. Estão divorciados.

— Como sabe disso?

— Ouvi comentários. E acredito que a decisão não tenha partido dele.

— O duque de Cullen não pode ser divorciado. É inaceitável.

— Mas Jasper é divorciado! — exclamou Bella, perdendo a calma. — Moira o abandonou para ficar com Bruce. E, pelo que pude ouvir, o lorde comprou as autoridades da Igreja, para conseguir o divórcio. Tudo contra a vontade de Jasper.

— E o que importa isso agora?

— Importa para ele — concluiu ela.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Edward olhou por um tempo na direção que Jasper tomara. E, relaxando os ombros, concordou:

— Tem razão, Bella.

— Você o queria de volta em sua vida, não é?

Edward respirou fundo e depois soltou o ar de uma só vez.

— Claro que sim. Serei para sempre o duque, se ele não retornar.

— E não é o que quer?

— Já não tenho certeza.

— É um bom duque, Edward. — Ele riu com mofa.

— Pouco tempo atrás me chamou de arrogante! — Ela avançou um passo na direção dele.

— Você é arrogante, Edward. Seja duque ou não. Mas também é honesto e leal. Além de espantosamente sensível, para se dispor a perder tudo em troca de encontrar o irmão!

— É uma pena que Jasper não veja dessa maneira. — Bella concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Por favor, ouça quem sofreu pelas irmãs por anos a fio. Raramente fazem o que desejaria que fizessem. Agem sempre de acordo com os próprios interesses.

— Tornei a vida dele pior do que era — afirmou Edward, desconsolado. — Pensei em salvá-lo e só o que fiz foi arruiná-lo.

— Também errei com Rosalie. Quando a deixei livre para escolher, encontrou a própria felicidade!

De repente, Edward a abraçou tão apertado que parecia não querer soltá-la nunca mais.

Bella deu-se conta de que naqueles braços era onde mais desejava estar e onde sentia pertencer. Lágrimas lhe inundaram os olhos.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, alcançaram a estrada que conduzia ao sudeste. Edward decidiu por um caminho secundário, na direção leste.

— Eles não contarão com isso. Quando estivermos mais distante, poderemos nos encaminhar para o sul.

Bella não contestou. Estava cansada demais para discutir.

O caminho acompanhava a sinuosidade de um riacho. O barulho da água soava como uma canção de ninar. O alvorecer era uma questão de poucas horas.

Ela bocejava quando passaram por uma ponte sobre o es treito rio. Do outro lado, avistaram um núcleo de moradias rústicas e uma construção de dois andares com uma placa exibindo os dizeres de hospedaria. Dirigiram-se para lá. Assim que Edward desmontou, Bella disse:

— Talvez devêssemos prosseguir. Não deve haver ninguém acordado.

— Então os acordarei. Não podemos continuar sem dormir um pouco. Está com a carteira de moedas?

Bella removeu o cordão dourado do pescoço e puxou a pequena bolsa que escondera por dentro do vestido, entregando-lhe.

Edward teve que bater à porta três vezes seguidas, até que finalmente alguém apareceu.

— O que quer? — indagou o homem sonolento, com um gorro de dormir na cabeça.

— Precisamos de quartos para passar a noite.

— A noite já quase acabou — respondeu o homem com mau humor.

— Eu sei.

— Só há um quarto disponível.

— É só do que precisamos — respondeu Edward.

E, quando mencionou a quantia que pretendia pagar pela hospedagem, o homem concordou, sem fazer mais perguntas.

Bella pensou em protestar. Mas um lado dela estava feliz por compartilhar outra noite com Edward. Ainda que fosse a última que aceitasse naquelas condições.

O estalajadeiro acendeu uma vela e os liderou na escada. Levou-os até o quarto no fundo do corredor.

Bella estava tão cansada que mal podia caminhar.

— Como se chamam? — perguntou o hoteleiro.

— Sr. e sra. Smith — respondeu Edward, sem nem mesmo esperar a aprovação de Bella.

O quarto que lhes foi mostrado havia sido construído abaixo da moldura arquitetônica do prédio. Tinha apenas uma janela. E a mobília era constituída por uma cama de casal e uma pequena mesa.

O estalajadeiro acendeu o toco de vela colado num pires, posto sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama.

— O reservado é lá fora. Nos fundos do prédio. Não fornecemos jarras com água. Se quiserem se refrescar, há um barril com água da chuva, que fica na cobertura. A porta de acesso está na frente da escadaria.

Dito aquilo, o homem sumiu, levando as moedas que Edward lhe dera.

Sr. e sra. Smith, pensava Bella enquanto observava o quarto em que agora se encontravam sozinhos.

Edward agia de forma natural, enquanto para ela não era assim tão fácil.

Tratava-se de um completo desafio aos conceitos morais, que até então defendera. Tinha sido uma severa guardiã da honra das irmãs. Principalmente depois que o pai havia se entregado à bebida e tornado-se incapaz de defender as filhas.

Bella insistia em lembrar as irmãs de que eram netas de um nobre e, portanto, tinham o direito de serem chamadas de ladies. E deveriam se comportar como tal. Jamais perder a virgindade com qualquer forasteiro que aparecesse. Eram dignas de sonhar com um duque.

E agora como explicar que ela mesma se entregara a um duque? Bella precisava ter coragem suficiente para dar fim à situação de intimidade pecaminosa a que havia se permitido.

— Quer usar o reservado, enquanto cuido dos cavalos? — perguntou Edward, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos.

Ela sorriu. O coração deu pulos e os protestos se desfizeram no ar. Parecia um feitiço. Observar o homem a sua frente era como tornar os sonhos reais. Poucos tinham uma aparência tão máscula quanto Edward. Seria tão errado sonhar com a possibilidade de haver algo mais concreto entre eles?

— Quero — respondeu Bella por fim.

— Então vamos. Eu a acompanho.

Com a gentileza de um cavalheiro, ele abriu a porta para que a jovem tomasse a frente.

Edward percebeu que ela estava tensa. E ele sabia a razão. Nos poucos dias em que estavam juntos, Bella o tinha desafiado de uma maneira que ninguém jamais ousara. A não ser Jasper, é claro.

Enquanto a seguia nas escadas, iluminando os degraus com o toco de vela que apanhara no quarto, observava-a. Ela se guiava por um código moral, e Edward lhe tinha tirado a inocência. Cedo ou tarde, precisariam discutir o que fariam no futuro.

Quando saíram para os fundos do prédio, o ar fresco da noite estava delicioso.

— Pode ficar com isto. — Edward entregou-lhe o pires com a vela. — Vou verificar os cavalos.

Os dedos de ambos se tocaram no momento em que ela pegou o pequeno prato. Foi como se um choque a sacudisse. Qualquer aproximação com o duque a descontrolava.

Edward não levou mais do que cinco minutos para liberar os cavalos e retornar. Mas, Bella já não estava no reservado.

Ela não o esperara! Ele suspirou, desapontado. De certa forma, talvez fosse melhor assim. O mais sensato seria manter distância um do outro. O que poderia oferecer a Bella? No momento, era um duque que poderia perder o título, se o irmão o reclamasse. Tudo o que sempre havia acreditado e as regras pelas quais conduzira a vida estavam abaladas. A burocracia exigida pela sociedade poderia não aceitar Jasper na posição de duque. E, após a descoberta de que Edward era o segundo filho de Carlisle Cullen, talvez ele também não fosse mais aceito.

A única riqueza que achava ter descoberto era Bella. Mas o fato de ela nem sequer o esperar trouxe-lhe insegurança.

O quarto que alugaram estava mergulhado na penumbra, quando Edward entrou. Aproximou-se da janela e a abriu, permitindo que o luar iluminasse o corpo de Bella. Deitada de lado e com os longos cabelos loiros espalhados sobre a coberta, parecia um anjo.

Ela nem mesmo se despira para deitar. Edward não sabia se era devido ao cansaço ou para manter clara a barreira entre eles. Talvez ambos os motivos. E o último deles o deixou zangado. Afinal, não se julgava do tipo atrevido. Era certo que havia tirado proveito da situação na noite em que dor miram no celeiro. Mas ela não lhe parecera discordar...

Como prova de confiança, tirou-lhe os sapatos com muito cuidado, para não acordá-la. Em seguida, livrou-se da camisa e improvisou um jeito de descalçar as próprias botas.

Não despiu a calça em sinal de respeito. A seguir, deitou-se ao lado dela e, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça, procurou pensar em algo que não fosse aquela mulher. Precisava resistir à tentação de afagar-lhe os cabelos.

Não! Definitivamente, não faria nada que Bella não quisesse!

Naquele momento, ela girou o corpo, ficando de frente para ele. E uma das mãos femininas repousou no peito másculo.

Edward não se moveu. Nem mesmo ousou respirar forte. Os músculos se tencionaram com o toque sutil. Ele desejava muito a aproximação dela. Não apenas por sexo. Queria sentir-lhe a suavidade e a fragilidade feminina acomodando-se às formas rígidas do corpo viril.

Imaginando que estivesse adormecida, talvez a mão re pousada fosse um reflexo impensado. Mas o que aconteceu a seguir não deixou dúvidas.

Bella aproximou-se e, erguendo a cabeça, roçou os lábios no pescoço dele.

Não foi preciso mais nada. Edward enlaçou-a de maneira que o corpo dela ficou sobreposto ao dele.

Os olhares se cruzaram.

— Sabe o que está fazendo, Bella? Não sou de pedra.

— Nem eu.

— Então me fale, amor. O que sente?

— Chamou-me de "amor"? É isso mesmo o que quis dizer?

— Com todas as letras! — afirmou Edward.

E ele não mentia. Naquele momento, Bella e aquela cama eram o centro do seu mundo.

Ela se inclinou e beijou-lhe os lábios. Edward retribuiu o beijo.

Impotentes para resistir à atração que existia entre ambos, não havia outra saída, a não ser render-se à fúria dos sentimentos. Seja lá o que o futuro reservasse, não importava naquele momento.

Edward atirou longe as cobertas e espalhou beijos na curvatura delicada do pescoço feminino.

Bella suspirou de prazer.

Com os dedos ligeiros, ele desatou os nós que prendiam o vestido e, agarrando o tecido com firmeza, retirou-lhe pela cabeça. As peças íntimas foram mais fáceis. E, em instantes, ela estava nua como uma deusa do amor...

— Como você é linda!

Apressou-se em tocar-lhe os seios e provar-lhes o sabor, provocando os bicos intumescidos pela excitação prazerosa.

Enlouquecida, afagou-lhe os ombros e o tórax, culminando com uma mordida sensual no lábio inferior de Edward.

Ele se contorceu pela sensação que lhe percorreu as veias. Ela era perfeita! Precisava possuí-la. E logo.

Bella sorriu, provocante. Para deixá-lo ainda mais ex citado, desabotoou-lhe a braguilha e buscou o dote masculino.

Edward nem sequer conseguia pensar. Como um louco, beijou-lhe os seios e o abdômen. Depois ergueu o corpo miúdo e, deslizando a cabeça por toda a extensão das curvas suaves, culminou com um beijo na intimidade de Bella, fazendo-a estremecer. Em seguida, segurou-a pelos quadris, aprofundando a proximidade.

Bella murmurou o nome dele entre suspiros.

Edward sorriu.

Se havia uma mulher no mundo capaz de levar um homem a cometer loucuras, com certeza era Bella.

Num ímpeto, ela ergueu os quadris. E ele sabia o caminho. Com investidas fortes e ritmadas, Edward e Bella atingiram o clímax juntos. Estavam exaustos, mas completamente realizados nos braços um do outro.

Ela ainda ficou acordada por muito tempo, depois que Edward adormecera. Ele permanecia com as pernas entrelaçadas às dela. Uma das mãos repousada entre os seios e a outra sob a nuca feminina.

Alguns pontos da pele aveludada de Bella estavam vermelhos. Exatamente onde ele havia roçado a barba por fazer.

Ela nunca se sentira tão feliz! Estava apaixonada!

Contudo, temia que esse intenso sentimento pudesse lhe trazer dissabores no futuro. Em tão poucos dias, a atração desvairada por Edward Cullen a tinha feito desconsiderar todos os princípios morais com que dirigira sua vida até então. Bastava um toque daquele homem em sua pele, para que se derretesse em seus braços.

Os primeiros sinais da alvorada começavam a clarear o céu, pincelando-o de lilás e rosa.

Sentindo as pálpebras pesadas de sono, confessou para si mesma: Amo Edward muito mais do que deveria...

Em seguida, caiu em sono profundo.

Horas depois, Bella acordou, assustada. Não tinha certeza do que a despertara tão de repente. Imaginou que fosse o sol, que, naquela altura, inundava o quarto com um brilho ofuscante. Ouviu sons vindos da rua. Eram vozes de viajantes que deixavam a hospedaria e se despediam do estalajadeiro.

Quando abriu os olhos, deparou com o real motivo pelo qual tinha despertado tão subitamente: havia mais alguém no quarto!

Bella o descobriu ao mesmo tempo que Edward. Este se sentou rápido e estendeu um dos braços para proteger a nudez da jovem.

— Que diabos! — exclamou Edward.

Jasper estava sentado na beirada da cama, com as pernas cruzadas. A espada dos Volturi repousada sobre as coxas. Com toda a calma, descascava uma maçã, utilizando-se da faca que Moira usara para tentar matá-lo.

Com um sorriso, cumprimentou:

— Bom dia, irmão.

Desagradado, Edward ordenou:

— Saia daqui!

Jasper abocanhou uma fatia grossa da fruta, antes de responder:

— Pensei que ficaria feliz em me ver.

Bella enfiou-se embaixo do lençol. Estava morta de vergonha.

— E imaginei que não quisesse mais nada comigo — falou Edward.

— Está mesmo disposto a me entregar o título de duque? — perguntou Jasper, colocando outra fatia de maçã na boca.

— Podemos discutir isso depois. Desça e me espere lá em baixo. Como pode perceber, sua presença aqui não é bem-vinda.

Uma vez que Jasper não se movia, Edward o pegou pelo braço e o arrastou para fora do quarto.

— Vá lá para baixo — gritou Edward, antes de bater a porta. — Que peste!

Ao ver Bella sentada na cama, com os cabelos armados e os lábios ainda empolados, a irritação com o irmão desapareceu.

— Você é tão linda! — exclamou, dando alguns passos adiante para abraçá-la.

As pancadas fortes na porta, dadas por Jasper, o fez estacar.

— Veja se não demora! Não vou ficar congelando lá em baixo!

A resposta de Edward foi um chute na porta. O irmão estourou de rir. Em seguida, afastou-se com pi sadas sonoras.

Edward se sentou na cama e estendeu os braços para agarrar Bella. Mas ela escapou pelo outro lado do colchão, levando junto o lençol, com o qual se enrolou, encobrindo a nudez.

Alcançando uma ponta do tecido, Edward a puxou para trazê-la junto dele.

Bella resistiu e manteve o lençol ajustado ao busto.

— Jasper o espera.

— Deixe que espere — murmurou Edward, dando mais um puxão.

O tecido se soltou, deixando-a nua.

Com um gritinho de indignação, ela procurou o vestido que ele atirara no chão durante a noite. Mas, antes que o alcançasse, Edward foi mais rápido. Enlaçando-a pela cintura, conseguiu deitá-la na cama. Com o peso de uma das pernas sobre as dela, impediu-a de mover-se enquanto lhe afagava os cabelos.

— Nunca tenha vergonha de mim. Nem temor. Não quero segredos entre nós. O que precisar é só pedir — sussurrou Edward.

Os olhares se cruzaram e ela falou:

— Você é surpreendente!

Ele adorou o elogio e beijou-lhe o colo gracioso. Quando desceu a cabeça para beijar o ventre, ela segurou o queixo quadrangular com as mãos e forçou-o a encará-la.

— O que foi? — perguntou Edward, surpreso.

— Preciso falar com você.

Ele não estava com a mínima vontade de conversar. Contudo, parou um instante para prestar atenção.

Ela hesitou e umedeceu o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua.

— Eu poderia cuidar de você — disse baixinho.

— Eu sei. E conto com isso.

Considerando o problema resolvido, ele lhe beijou a curvatura do pescoço e deslizou os lábios na pele alva em direção aos seios fartos.

Bella introduziu os dedos das mãos nos cabelos de Edward, forçando-o a erguer a cabeça outra vez.

—Talvez não devêssemos ter-nos envolvido dessa maneira — disse ela, apreensiva. — O que acontecerá agora?

— Tarde demais. Já estamos envolvidos — ele disse, enquanto se sobrepunha ao corpo feminino, permitindo que Bella sentisse toda a excitação que lhe provocava. — Mas não se preocupe, querida. Eu a protegerei até com minha vida, se for preciso. Já disse que poderá me pedir o que quiser.

Após lançar-lhe um olhar expressivo, ela murmurou:

— Casamento.

Edward ouviu o pedido como se fosse uma brincadeira. E, no calor do momento, concordaria com qualquer coisa. Se fosse para valer, mais tarde lhe explicaria que, por mais que a amasse, não poderia se casar com ela. Tinha compromissos com o título e com a sociedade. Já bastara o erro cometido com Rosalie, que havia lhe servido de lição, por arriscar-se a misturar as classes sociais.

— Casamento... — sussurrou ele, deixando a palavra no ar. E, com um beijo caloroso, desviou-lhe a atenção. Bella suspirou, satisfeita, e aceitou as carícias sem mais nenhum protesto.

Edward mergulhou nela e a conversa foi esquecida.

Quase uma hora depois, Bella caiu em sono profundo. Edward aproveitou para levantar-se com cautela, para não acordá-la. Precisava de um momento a sós com o irmão.

Depois de vestir-se, seguiu para a cobertura, a fim de la var-se. A água do barril estava agradável. O que o incomodava demais era a barba crescida.

Desceu as escadas decidido a encontrar o dono da hospedaria e solicitar-lhe uma navalha.

Encontrou-o na sala, onde a bebida era servida diretamente da pipa.

Jasper também estava lá. Sentado na cadeira, propositadamente invertida, e com os braços debruçados no espaldar.

— Divertiu-se bastante? — perguntou Jasper, com o olhar furioso, por conta da espera prolongada.

— Preciso de algum tempo para calçar estas botas — disfarçou Edward, com censura na voz.

— Posso imaginar... — respondeu o irmão, com sarcasmo. Dando-lhe as costas, Edward dirigiu a palavra ao estalajadeiro:

— Preciso de uma navalha e um pedaço de sabão. Será que poderia providenciar?

— Com certeza. Mas terá um custo extra.

— Tudo bem. Pode trazer — consentiu Edward, vendo o estalajadeiro sair, fazendo uma breve reverência com a cabeça.

— Nem perguntou quanto o homem vai lhe cobrar! — exclamou Jasper.

— Tenho o suficiente para cobrir uma despesa como essa. — E, resolvido a tomar uma caneca de cerveja, ultrapassou o balcão para servir-se do tonel. — Quer também? — indagou ao irmão, que acenou positivamente.

— Já comeu algo? — perguntou Edward, enquanto depositava na mesa as duas canecas com a cerveja.

— Não — respondeu Jasper, estreitando os olhos. Naquele instante, o estalajadeiro retornou com uma na valha usada, mas bem afiada e um pedaço de sabão.

— O que tem para comer? — questionou Edward.

— Algumas salsichas.

— E pão?

— Minha mulher assou um pouco ontem. Acho que sobrou alguma coisa.

— Ótimo. Vamos aceitar o pão com um pouco de queijo.

— Nós, não! — berrou Jasper, arrastando a cadeira até a mesa. — Não gosto de queijo. E quero fazer meu próprio pedido!

Edward nunca ouvira falar de alguém que não gostasse de queijo. Era um de seus alimentos preferidos. Contudo, não queria iniciar outra discussão com o irreverente indivíduo, que, por acaso, havia pouco descobrira que era seu irmão.

— Então faça o pedido — disse Edward, sentando-se numa cadeira do lado oposto de Jasper.

— Quero pão e salsicha — pediu o irmão e depois ergueu a caneca, tomando o líquido num único gole. — E mais uma cerveja.

Edward também tomou a bebida de uma vez.

— Também aceito outra cerveja.

O estalajadeiro olhou para os dois homens. Intrigado com a rivalidade, perguntou:

— São irmãos?

Edward não respondeu. Queria ver o que Jasper diria. O irmão, porém, desviou o olhar, como se ignorasse a presença de Edward.

Como ninguém respondeu, o estalajadeiro irritou-se com a desfeita e falou em tom ríspido:

— Já se serviram sozinhos de cerveja, podem fazê-lo novamente. Vou buscar o pão e as salsichas.

Quando ficaram a sós, Jasper provocou:

— Não sei por que não respondeu à pergunta do homem. Gosta tanto de ser o primeiro a falar!

— Estava esperando que você respondesse — afirmou Edward, erguendo a caneca para tomar um gole de cerveja.

Então, lembrou-se de que estava vazia. Depositou-a no mesmo lugar.

Jasper estava se revelando o homem mais amargurado que já tinha conhecido. Nem mesmo gostava de queijo! Sem que rer, Edward falou:

— Todo o mundo gosta de queijo!

— Eu não — afirmou Jasper e ergueu-se para buscar mais cerveja. Não levou a caneca do irmão.

— Talvez estivesse mais feliz com Volturi.

Jasper ignorou o comentário. Quando retornou à mesa, acomodou-se na cadeira, em silêncio.

— E então? — insistiu Edward. — O que o trouxe de volta? — Levantou-se e cruzou a sala com a caneca em uma das mãos.

— Dinheiro — respondeu Jasper.

É claro!, pensou Edward, estacando. A decepção o dominou. Arriscara a vida por um homem que se mostrava cada vez menos digno.

— Sou o mais velho — prosseguiu Jasper. — E por isso o título de duque me pertence. — Então, provocou um ruidoso arroto, só para irritar o irmão.

— Talvez seja melhor que continue na Escócia — falou Edward, perdendo a calma.

— Tarde demais, irmão. Convenceu-me a aceitar essa história. Agora quero o que é meu por direito. Quem sabe até consiga uma atenção especial da senhorita Swan, já que parece gostar de duques.

A paciência de Edward esgotou-se. Caminhou até a mesa, onde depositou a caneca, e, sem que Jasper esperasse, avançou no pescoço dele, tentando esganá-lo.

O irmão defendeu-se, tirando a cadeira do caminho com um chute e em seguida acertando um soco no queixo de Edward.

Num piscar de olhos, os dois se digladiavam pela sala, destruindo tudo que estava no caminho.

Bella ouviu o barulho de objetos se quebrando e gritos exaltados. Imaginou o que estaria acontecendo. Já havia presenciado tanta briga entre os gêmeos que era fácil deduzir que estavam se desentendendo outra vez.

Acordara pouco depois que Edward tinha saído. Como já estava vestida, apressou-se a descer as escadas. Ficou espantada com a bagunça na sala. E, no meio dos destroços, os dois homens socando-se.

Edward tinha sido treinado por famosos pugilistas. Era rápido e esperto. Jasper não recebera treino, mas era valente. E também mais forte.

Ela gritou para que os dois parassem imediatamente. No mesmo momento, o hospedeiro entrou e espantou-se com a desordem.

Bella infiltrou-se no meio dos briguentos, forçando-os a parar de se agredir.

Os olhos de Edward reluziam de raiva. E, quando ela olhou para Jasper, ficou surpresa de ver um brilho semelhante. Era como se um fosse cópia do outro.

Quem sabe se eles mesmos notassem como eram parecidos poderiam suportar-se melhor?

— O que fizeram com minha sala? — lamentou-se o hospedeiro. — E agora? Quem pagará os danos?

— Ele — os irmãos falaram ao mesmo tempo, apontando o dedo um para o outro.

— Eu pagarei — disse Bella, tirando a bolsa de moedas que tinha trazido. Evitou deixar o dinheiro no quarto por precaução. — Isto deve bastar para cobrir os danos. E vou apreciar uma xícara de chá.

O hospedeiro mal conteve a alegria ao receber as moedas de ouro.

— É o bastante? — perguntou Edward para o homem sorridente.

— Por um valor desses, acho que deveríamos quebrar mais alguma coisa — interveio Jasper, que apanhou uma perna de cadeira do chão e estilhaçou-a, batendo-a várias vezes num dos cantos da mesa.

O estalajadeiro não achou graça.

— O senhor deverá se retirar logo depois do café da manhã. — Seguiu na direção da cozinha, com as moedas na mão.

— Irei mesmo! — gritou Jasper. — Logo mais estarei tão longe que nunca mais me verá.

— Foi o que disse ontem à noite — lembrou-lhe Edward.

— Mas agora vou mesmo. — Caminhou na direção da porta, quando foi impedido por Bella.

— Não faça isso. Pelo menos coma algo antes de sair. — Empurrou-o suavemente na direção da única mesa que restava de pé. — Agora, sente-se. E você também, Edward. Vou pedir algo para comermos.

— Já solicitamos e as moedas que deu ao homem devem cobrir a refeição.

— O que pagou foi demasiado — murmurou Jasper, com censura, olhando para Bella.

— O dinheiro é meu — respondeu Edward. — E ela pode gastar como quiser. — Então, ajeitou uma cadeira para que Bella se acomodasse.

O dono da hospedaria entrou, trazendo o chá e os alimentos que os irmãos tinham pedido.

A jovem olhou para o prato de Jasper, dizendo ao hospedeiro:

— Parece apetitoso! Vou querer igual.

— Não quer queijo? — perguntou Edward.

— Não gosto de queijo — respondeu ela.

Jasper deu um sorriso maroto e, erguendo-se, apanhou a caneca.

— Vou buscar cerveja. Quer também? — perguntou a Edward.

—Você deveria beber a que derramou no chão — provocou Edward.

Bella fuzilou Edward com o olhar, enquanto provava o chá. Ele se calou e Jasper se afastou, levando a caneca do irmão.

Quando ficaram a sós, Edward sussurrou:

— Pela manhã, é ainda mais linda. Com ou sem roupas.

Bella olhou ao redor para certificar-se de que Jasper não ouvira o comentário.

Edward percebeu e franziu o cenho.

— Não se preocupe com ele. É rude demais para prejudicar sua reputação.

— Quem é rude? — quis saber Jasper, colocando a caneca com o líquido na frente de Edward. — A propósito, enchi seu copo com a cerveja desperdiçada no chão.

— Parem com isso, por favor — pediu Bella. E, dirigindo-se a Jasper, acrescentou: — Posso imaginar como se sente. Não é fácil estar em um lugar onde não é aceito. Senti o mesmo quando levei minhas irmãs para Londres. As pessoas são cruéis. Mas, às vezes, não temos outra escolha além de seguir adiante. Mesmo quando não se saiba a direção certa. Não está sozinho. Tem Edward do seu lado.

— Esse parece meu maior problema — respondeu Jasper, com ironia.

Bella entendeu por que Edward perdia a cabeça com a insolência do irmão. Estava a ponto de desistir, quando se intrigou com um objeto caído no chão.

— O que é aquilo?

— Uma navalha — respondeu Edward. — Pedi-a ao hospedeiro. O sabão está logo adiante. Preciso me barbear.

Ela olhou para os gêmeos e, de repente, teve uma ideia. E se Jasper tirasse a barba? Se os olhos eram tão semelhantes, talvez o rosto também o fosse. Quem sabe, vendo a familiaridade entre eles, se sensibilizassem mais um com o outro?

Aproveitando a passagem do estalajadeiro pelo local, Bella pediu água morna. O homem mostrou-se solícito ao atender ao pedido.

— E então? — perguntou ela, já com a navalha e o sabão nas mãos. — Sou uma ótima barbeira. Costumava barbear meu pai, quando ele quebrou o braço direito num acidente. Quem quer ser o primeiro?

— Não quero tirar a barba — afirmou Jasper. Edward balançou a cabeça, desaprovando.

— Não precisa fazer isso, Bella. Posso me barbear sozinho.

Ao perceber a ternura na voz do irmão, Jasper viu uma ótima oportunidade de irritá-lo mais uma vez:

— Pensando bem, não queria perder a barba, mas não vou deixar passar a oportunidade de ser acariciado pelas mãos de uma bela mulher!

Bella ergueu-se. Edward a segurou pelo pulso, dizendo:

— Não chegue perto dele! — Jasper sorriu, satisfeito.

— Pode vir, querida. Não mordo.

— O que há com vocês? Estou começando a me sentir um osso no meio de dois cães furiosos — ela falou com desagrado.

— Não está entre nós — afirmou Edward com determinação. — Você é só minha.

Jasper riu com sarcasmo.

— Por acaso ela tem seu nome? — Edward ergueu-se e socou a mesa.

— Que modos são esses, irmão? A srta. Swan ficará assustada!

— Chega! — gritou Edward . — Estou cansado de suas idiotices! Se abrir a boca mais uma vez, vou torcer a sua língua!

Bella interveio:

— Por favor, Edward. Sente-se e termine a refeição. E você, Jasper, se continuar provocando, não lhe farei mais a barba.

— Não quero que barbeie esse...

Ela impediu que Edward terminasse a frase, pondo dois dedos sobre a boca do duque. E, aproveitando o que ouvira de Jasper, falou:

— Não tem autoridade sobre mim, Alteza. Não tenho o seu nome.

— Sei disso, mas...

— Então posso tomar minhas próprias decisões. — Edward baixou o olhar, tomou o conteúdo da caneca e dirigiu-se ao barril.

— Vou pegar outra cerveja.

Bella aproximou a vasilha com água morna e o sabão de Jasper e lhe pediu que afastasse a cadeira para não sujar a mesa.

— Ele não gosta de ser desafiado. Mas a senhorita o manipula muito bem!

Bella evitou comentários.

— Incline a cabeça — ela pediu e Jasper obedeceu.

A barba era grossa e brilhante como os cabelos. Antes de ensaboar-lhe o rosto, cortou com a tesoura o máximo que pôde.

Edward retornou e acomodou-se, assistindo a tudo em silêncio.

Ela orava para que o plano desse certo. Quando estava quase terminando, um suor fino, provocado pelo cansaço, começou a escorrer de sua testa.

— Deixe que eu termine — ofereceu-se Edward. Jasper fez menção de erguer-se.

— Não sei se o quero perto do meu pescoço com essa na valha na mão!

— Sossegue, irmão. Ainda não decidi se quero matá-lo.

— Enquanto discutem, vou até o quarto.

Sem esperar resposta, ela se apressou na direção das escadas. Retornou com um espelho retangular nas mãos. Edward já havia terminado o serviço com Jasper e começava a barbear a si mesmo.

Bella aguardou que Edward terminasse e depois pediu que se aproximassem, erguendo o espelho.

— Meu Deus! — exclamou Edward. Jasper ficou boquiaberto.

— Entenderam agora? — ela questionou.

Os irmãos não eram idênticos. Mas os traços familiares estavam claros!

A animosidade entre ambos pareceu se evaporar no ar naquele mesmo instante.

* * *

><p><strong>ai ai ai esses dois parecem cão e gato, tadinha da Bella gente!<strong>

**Então, bora lá comentar?**

**Ahhh antes que esqueça, este é o penúltimo capítulo. Aproveitem!**

**Meninas, estou postando uma nova estória "Estranho Irresistível", deem uma passadinha lá, vocês não iram se arrepender! ;)**

**Beijos até o próximo capítulo.**


	10. Capítulo IX

**Meninas, postando o último capítulo, espero que gostem!**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO NOVE<strong>

Edward olhou Bella com admiração.

— Como sabia que ignorávamos nossa semelhança?

— Porque insistiam em não notá-la — murmurou, confidente. — Com minhas irmãs, isso sempre acontecia. Não víamos o quanto éramos semelhantes na aparência e nas atitudes.

Edward e Jasper não podiam ser confundidos. A pele do rosto de Jasper era muito mais branca. Talvez graças ao longo tempo de uso da barba crescida. Os cabelos longos não eram grisalhos nas têmporas, como os de Edward. Jasper aparentava ser um pouco mais jovem. As linhas de expressão eram mais suaves. Ao contrário do irmão, de aparência sempre severa, devido à responsabilidade com o título de duque.

Por outro lado, Jasper carregava algumas características de sua vida pregressa. Como uma cicatriz na face, que só ficou visível sem a barba.

Percebendo que Edward olhava para a marca no rosto do irmão, Jasper explicou:

— Lady Victoria me acertou com uma enxada de jardim quando eu ainda era criança. Depois daquele dia, aprendi a correr.

Edward deu uma gargalhada estrondosa com a espontaneidade do irmão. Ao mesmo tempo, afastou uma cadeira para que Bella se acomodasse à mesa com eles.

— Teve uma vida difícil, não é Jasper? — indagou a jovem. Ele pensou um pouco, antes de responder:

— Não sei dizer. Era a minha vida. Não conheci outra.

Edward interveio:

— E o que lhe diziam sobre seus pais ou como foi parar naquele lugar?

— Já que ninguém me reclamou, imaginava que eu era um bastardo. Lady Victoria foi a primeira a me chamar as sim. Disse também que minha mãe era uma prostituta. A partir dali, parei de fazer perguntas a quem quer que fosse.

— Ela chamou nossa mãe de prostituta? — repetiu Edward, furioso. — Saiba que a linhagem da família de nossa mãe é das mais tradicionais. Temos o sangue de reis em nossas veias!

O estalajadeiro se aproximou com a refeição de Bella e estacou, surpreso:

— Eu sabia que eram irmãos! — resmungou. Após depositar o prato na mesa, voltou para a cozinha.

— A semelhança entre vocês é perturbadora — disse Bella, esboçando um sorriso.

— Exceto que sou mais bonito do que ele — afirmou Jasper com uma piscadela.

A jovem riu, divertida.

Edward sentiu ciúme. Mas logo afastou o sentimento. Não havia razão para isso. Bella lhe pertencia.

— Por que outra razão lady Victoria me sequestraria? — prosseguiu Jasper na zombaria.

— Porque é louca — respondeu Edward.

— Concordo. Porém, Volture adora a irmã! — Edward recontou a história toda para Jasper.

— É muito triste o que o pai de vocês fez a Victoria — lamentou Bella.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Ele nunca foi um homem afetuoso. Fazia questão de mostrar-se austero. Não confiava em ninguém. E, no colégio, não foram poucos os que mantinham rivalidades com ele. — Respirou fundo e prosseguiu: — Com Volturi não foi diferente. O antagonismo entre as famílias datava de séculos. Não duvido que nosso pai tenha se aproveitado disso para atingir o irmão da lady. Ele sabia como atingir o inimigo da maneira mais cruel.

— Ouvi comentários de que lady Victoria tentara o suicídio quando soube que não poderia ter filhos — falou Jasper. Bella interveio, pensativa:

— Suponho que ela quis fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Já que não poderia ter filhos, roubou o do pai de vocês.

— Mesmo assim, não consigo ter pena dela — murmurou Edward.

— Há algo que não entendo... — Bella murmurou. — Quando ela estava disfarçada de parteira, como o pai de vocês não a reconheceu?

— Ele estava viajando — explicou Edward. — Raramente parava em casa. Na ocasião, estava na Escócia, atendendo a uma solicitação do rei. Nascemos antes do tempo previsto. Quando ele recebeu a notícia, retornou imediatamente. Mas, claro, tarde demais. — Naquele instante, deu um suspiro profundo. — Por essa razão, no final da gravidez de Elizabeth, recusei-me a sair de perto dela.

— Elizabeth? — perguntou Jasper.

— Minha esposa. — Diante do olhar surpreso do irmão, esclareceu: — Ela morreu ao dar à luz. E a criança também. Há seis anos.

Jasper percebeu que a srta. Swan ficou tensa ao ouvir Edward mencionar a esposa. Na certa, estava apaixonada por ele. Mesmo assim, perguntou:

— Amava sua esposa?

— Sim. Nós nos conhecíamos desde a infância. Era filha do lorde Lynnhall, uma família de muito prestígio, aliada da nossa.

— Hum... — murmurou Jasper, como se estivesse zombando dos valores sociais elevados.

Edward notou-lhe a intenção e falou, desanimado:

— Sei que nossa criação foi diferente. E, por conta disso, nossas perspectivas são vistas de maneira contrastante. Mas posso lhe assegurar que, embora pareça arrogância, não o é. Trata-se apenas da maneira como as coisas são consideradas e avaliadas pela nossa classe social. Você pode ter sido um ferreiro, mas o que irá encontrar pela frente é muito diferente do que conheceu até o momento. Está preparado para isso?

— Como posso estar preparado para algo que não entendo? Posso ser um duque por tradição, mas olhe para minhas mãos grosseiras. Fique com o título. Eu não o quero.

— Mas é seu! — exclamou Edward. — Se recusar, dará a vitória a Volturi.

— Não conseguirei agir como um duque.

— Não está sozinho, Jasper. Ficarei sempre ao seu lado. Agora somos dois! E venceremos!

Jasper observou Edward por um momento.

Vivera toda a vida sozinho. Sempre tinha sido considerado um forasteiro. E, de repente, ser-lhe oferecido algo que jamais sonhara não fazia muito sentido, de acordo com suas experiências.

— Por que deseja abrir mão do que possui?

— E por que não deveria? — questionou Edward.

— Porque é você quem sai perdendo — respondeu Jasper.

— Ambos fomos perdedores. Mas agora temos a oportunidade de reparar o erro. Pensa que é o único que sofreu todos estes anos? Quando vim à Escócia, após receber a carta da babá, ficava me perguntando como teria sido minha vida com você ao meu lado. Não é fácil estar sempre só e ser constantemente cobrado. Nosso pai era um homem severo. Dava poucos conselhos e fazia muitas críticas. Eu tentava tomar as decisões acertadas, mas sempre fui alvo de pedidos de favores. Sem contar os inúmeros compromissos que roubam todo o tempo. Não tenho amigos. E agora estou feliz por saber que você é meu irmão.

— Tem certeza de que quer desistir do título?

— É o mínimo que posso fazer. A culpa não é sua nem minha.

— Qual é o procedimento para que renuncie ao título? — perguntou Bella, com curiosidade.

Edward explicou:

— É só uma questão burocrática. É lógico que produzirá um escândalo. O que não faltará é intriga. Mas já aprendi a superar mexericos...

Bella cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Jasper percebeu a ironia, mas nada falou. Porém, Edward preferiu esclarecer a situação:

— Pedi a mão da irmã dela em casamento e fui rejeitado.

— Bem. Melhor antes do que depois — respondeu Jasper.

— Não em Londres — corrigiu-o Bella. — A influência dos nobres destrói a vida das pessoas.

— Já disse que cuidaremos disso — Edward apressou-se em dizer.

— Não me importarei com os boatos — afirmou Jasper. E, com ares de pretensa soberba, acrescentou: — Afinal serei um duque.

Diante da aparente surpresa de Edward, o irmão prosseguiu com ar zombeteiro:

— Não se preocupe, não vou expulsá-lo da mansão dos duques.

Edward gargalhou.

— Não tenho medo disso. Afinal, conto com uma boa re compensa por minha assessoria. Além de ter feito uma boa fortuna com vários investimentos.

— Eu pensava que todos os duques fossem ricos! — exclamou Jasper.

— Não os que desperdiçam tudo em jogos, como nosso avô. E outros que fazem péssimos investimentos. Nosso pai não era brilhante no que dizia respeito a aplicações financeiras.

— Mas suponho que você, sim — disse Jasper. Edward concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Auxiliado pela substancial fortuna que acompanhou meu casamento com Elizabeth.

— Está dizendo que sou um duque pobre?

— Estou dizendo que agora somos uma família. E que temos que trabalhar juntos para termos sucesso. Eu me torna rei lorde Edward e serei respeitado por ser irmão do duque. O único que será prejudicado será nosso primo, que já contava com a sucessão. Quanto a mim, estarei livre para fazer o que quiser.

Bella fitou Edward com surpresa.

Jasper se perguntou se o irmão incluiria a senhorita em seus novos planos. Mas, entusiasmado com as novas idéias, interessou-se mais em se informar sobre o papel que faria na sociedade.

— Terei um lugar na Casa dos Lordes?

— Com certeza — respondeu Edward.

— Então terei poder de decisão?

— Claro. — Jasper sorriu.

— Poderei ajudar na questão dos Clearance?

— O quê?

— Vou explicar o que estão fazendo com os colonos que moram nas fazendas.

— Não pode fazer isso! — exclamou Edward com indignação. — Na verdade, a primeira coisa que iremos fazer ao chegar a Cullen será relatar as atividades revolucionárias de Volturi. A rebelião tem que ser abafada antes que se alastre.

—Não vamos fazer nada disso. Conheço aquele povo. Cresci com eles. Se os denunciarmos, o exército destruirá a todos.

— Talvez seja o que mereçam.

Jasper olhou o irmão com indisfarçável censura.

— Como pode ser tão insensível? Estamos falando de crianças e famílias inocentes! Eles não têm culpa dos esquemas de Volturi. E também por que não deveriam lutar por seus direitos? Foram os ingleses que criaram o problema. O homem sempre lutará pelo que acredita ser direito. Não foi por isso que foi me procurar?

— É diferente, Jasper. A questão é mais complicada do que pensa. A terra não pertence aos colonos, e sim aos proprietários. Não concordo com o que estão planejando nem com o que nosso pai fez. Mas a lei tem que ser soberana e respeitada. Esse é um dos deveres de um duque: garantir que a lei seja cumprida!

— Então, talvez eu não queira ser um duque — afirmou Jasper e deixou a sala.

Edward balançou a cabeça, desanimado.

— Acho que estava melhor sem um irmão!

Bella censurou-o:

— Ele não é um animal de estimação. A família diz coisas que o resto do mundo teria medo de mencionar. Pensa que é diferente com minhas irmãs?

— Pelo menos começaram juntas. Partilham dos mesmos valores — desabafou Edward com tristeza. — Estou me sentindo como se quisesse fechar uma porta que eu mesmo abri. Fui ensinado desde o berço a ter responsabilidade com o título de duque. E Jasper nem sequer imagina o que é isso.

— Ele apenas pensa de modo diferente de você. E talvez seja interessante olhar os dois lados da mesma questão. Os Clearance, por exemplo. Quem sabe não deveria ouvir os argumentos dos colonos? As pessoas não podem, simplesmente, serem expulsas de suas casas, onde moram por gerações.

— Mas a terra não lhes pertence — respondeu Edward com um toque de impaciência. — Os proprietários estão reclamando o que é deles.

— Mas os colonos também deveriam ter alguns direitos, não acha?

Edward roçou o queixo com o polegar e o indicador de uma das mãos.

— Esse foi um dos argumentos de James — murmurou, pensativo.

— O rei? — perguntou ela, intrigada.

— Não. Lorde James de Edimburgo. Ele queria falar comigo no mesmo dia em que recebi a carta da babá. Já deve estar de volta à Escócia. Poderíamos visitá-lo para que explique os caminhos corretos de contornar a situação. Ele sabe mais sobre os Clearance do que eu. Também poderá ajudar na solução sobre o que fazer em relação a Volturi. — Beijando a testa de Bella, concluiu: — Você é minha musa inspiradora! Vamos logo para Edimburgo!

—Não acha que deveríamos enviar uma mensagem a lorde James e preveni-lo da nossa chegada?

— Chegaremos antes de qualquer mensagem que pudéssemos enviar. Não se preocupe. Ele ficará feliz em nos receber. A casa dele será o lugar perfeito para proporcionar um pouco de polidez a Jasper, antes de voltarmos a Londres. Também aproveitaremos para comprar algumas roupas novas. — E confidenciou num sussurro: — Apesar de preferi-la sem roupa alguma.

Bella sentiu o pulso acelerar. Antes que ela pudesse comentar qualquer coisa, Edward anunciou:

— Vou ajeitar os cavalos enquanto você se prepara.

— Não vai avisar Jasper para onde vamos?

— Ele precisa de um momento para considerar as mudanças em sua vida. Não acho aconselhável discutir isso com ele agora.

Como se já tivesse ditado as ordens a serem obedecidas, Edward saiu.

Bella baixou os olhos para a refeição quase intocada e fria, perguntando-se até quando poderia tolerar as maneiras petulantes de Edward.

— Ele é mesmo insolente, não é? — questionou Jasper, vindo da cozinha.

Bella assustou-se.

— Há quanto tempo estava aí?

— Desde o início da conversa entre vocês dois. Eu me atra palhei na direção da saída e acabei na cozinha, fazendo companhia ao estalajadeiro, que não vê a hora de livrar-se de nós.

— Posso entender a razão disso — respondeu Bella, sorrindo.

— Eu também — concordou Jasper. — Só não compreendo o que está havendo entre você e Edward.

— Ele é um bom homem.

— Sim. Quando está dormindo! — Vendo que ela o olhou com censura, acrescentou: — Estou brincando. Acho que devo começar a vigiar minhas maneiras.

— Concordo. Não é mais um simples ferreiro.

— E o que sou? Um bobo? Um brinquedo?

— E o que deseja ser.

— Será que ele permitirá...?

— Edward tem escolha?

— Poderia cortar a minha garganta e acabar comigo. Você seria a única testemunha.

— E acha que eu ficaria quieta?

— O que uma mulher não faz por amor?

— Não eu — afirmou Bella categoricamente. Jasper sorriu.

— Então posso contar com seu apoio?

Bella recostou-se no espaldar da cadeira e o olhou com desconfiança.

— Está querendo dizer que tem provocado Edward propositadamente?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Por que, senhor Cullen? — Jasper apertou os lábios.

— Não sou um Cullen. Posso até aceitar o título de duque, porém odeio ser chamado por esse nome.

— Edward não pensa assim. Apesar de tudo, defende com vigor a reputação da família.

— Eu e ele somos diferentes em muitos aspectos. E está certa, srta. Swan. Não sou um animal de estimação.

Ela podia entendê-lo. Os últimos acontecimentos haviam mudado muito a vida dele.

— Como devo chamá-lo? Está pronto para receber o tratamento formal de um duque?

— Chame-me apenas de Jasper.

— Hum... Pelo menos aceitou o nome.

— Tavis está morto. Não sou tão tolo, srta. Swan.

— Pode me chamar de Bella.

— Está bem, Bella. Como eu estava dizendo, posso ter sido um idiota por muitos anos. Até o ponto de não perceber a trama de lorde Volturi desde o início.

— O que quer dizer?

— Com Moira. Ele já tinha feito o arranjo ao me colocar ao lado dela, quando éramos crianças. Queria que eu permanecesse exatamente onde ele achava que eu devia ficar.

— E depois a levou embora. — Jasper encolheu os ombros.

— Isso eu não sei se foi planejado por ele. Quando Bruce se interessou por Moira, ela mudou muito. É difícil para um homem apaixonado admitir que a esposa é infiel.

Bella podia perceber a mágoa por trás daquelas palavras.

— Por que insistia em que ela permanecesse a seu lado se sabia que Moira não o amava mais?

— Foi o que disse Volturi antes de ordenar o divórcio.

— E ainda a aceitaria de volta?

— Nunca mais! Cada vez que olho para o ferimento no ombro, lembro que a intenção era cravar a faca em meu coração. Há coisas que são imperdoáveis, Bella.

— É uma pena que tenham chegado a esse extremo.

Ele sorriu, mas a expressão era de amargura:

—Não precisa lamentar por mim, Bella. Ama Edward, não é? Nem precisa me responder. Vejo nos seus olhos. A primeira coisa que perdemos quando nos apaixonamos são os nossos princípios. Implorei que Moira voltasse para mim. Humilhei-me. Mas aprendi uma lição valiosa.

— Qual?

— Que devemos exigir que a pessoa que amamos seja tão honesta e sincera quanto somos. Caso contrário, não valerá a pena. Não funciona quando um dá tudo o que tem e o outro não lhe oferece nada.

Bella estremeceu. Era como se Jasper estivesse descrevendo o medo e a dúvida que ela sentia em relação a Edward.

Mas, antes que pudesse comentar sobre o que ouvira, a voz de Edward no umbral da porta ecoou:

— Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

Bella e Jasper viraram a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo, na direção da porta de entrada.

Ela sentiu o sangue subir às faces e se odiou por isso. Dava a impressão de estar fazendo algo vergonhoso.

— Falávamos sobre meu divórcio — respondeu Jasper. Edward entrou.

Bella percebeu que ele a olhou com desconfiança.

— Também estava pensando nisso — disse Edward, desviando o olhar para o irmão. — A que conclusão chegaram?

Havia um tom de desafio na voz dele.

— Ainda não chegamos à conclusão alguma — afirmou Jasper.

— Nem chegarão — falou Edward.

Os dois irmãos pareciam desafiar-se sem palavras. Jasper percebeu a preocupação de Bella e a acalmou:

— Sossegue. Está tudo bem entre nós.

— Até agora — Edward acrescentou, com a costumeira precaução. Depois aliviou a tensão e prosseguiu: — Estive pensando no divórcio.

— E? — indagou Jasper.

— A melhor saída será a anulação do casamento. Providenciarei a papelada. Divórcio é um problema muito sério na Inglaterra. Talvez os escoceses sejam mais liberais.

— Não somos liberais! — esbravejou Jasper. — Custou uma fortuna a Volturi. E a mim a humilhação.

— Mesmo assim, não terá valor na Inglaterra. Se conseguirmos uma anulação, estará tudo resolvido.

— Meu casamento foi consumado e muito bem — protestou Jasper. — Não quero encarar ninguém me dizendo que não fui capaz de dar conta dos deveres conjugais!

Edward franziu a testa, impaciente.

— Não terá que encarar ninguém! Vamos deixar isso para os advogados. Encontrarão uma saída que será aprovada pelo clero. Tudo será feito em absoluto sigilo.

— Para quê? Meu casamento foi perfeito e válido.

— Vamos deixar a questão para os advogados — insistiu Edward .

— Por que será que percebo certa alegria na renúncia do seu título?

— Estou só fazendo o que acho correto — defendeu-se Edward. — Pela mesma razão, insisto na anulação do casamento. Jasper pensou em argumentar, mas desistiu.

— Está bem. Faça como quiser.

— Certo. Vamos embora? — propôs Edward.

— Dê-me uns minutos — pediu Bella e se apressou na direção das escadas.

— Precisa de ajuda? — perguntou Jasper.

— Não, obrigada. Volto num minuto.

Edward esperou até que Bella desaparecesse. Então falou para Jasper:

— Fique longe dela.

Jasper caminhou até o canto da sala, onde estava a espada dos Volturi e, apanhando-a, disse:

— Não tem direitos sobre ela, irmão.

— Pare de me chamar de irmão com esse tom.

— Que tom? — perguntou Jasper, fingindo inocência. Edward não conseguiu fazer outra coisa, a não ser praguejar:

— Se eu soubesse que ter um irmão fosse tão irritante, o teria deixado onde estava.

— Tudo bem. Vou ser honesto com você. Bella é uma mulher bonita e corajosa. Não é para ser tratada como uma prostituta.

— Poderia expulsá-lo por isso!

— Expulsar-me? Por quê? Por dizer a verdade? Ora, vá para o inferno! — Com passos decididos, encaminhou-se para a saída.

Edward bloqueou-lhe o caminho, estendendo o braço entre os batentes da porta.

— Preste atenção. Ela é minha.

— Ela é sua — concordou Jasper. — Mas tenha cuidado para não perdê-la. Afinal de contas, toda mulher sonha em se casar com um duque. — Afastando a mão de Edward, saiu acelerado.

Edward o seguiu com o olhar. Ficou imobilizado quando percebeu a verdade nas palavras do irmão. Pela primeira vez, pensou no que estava abrindo mão. Até o momento, ansiava por passar o título para Jasper. Era a coisa certa a fazer.

Todavia, poderia significar a perda de Bella. Ele não tinha considerado essa possibilidade. De repente, sentiu o ciúme crescer dentro dele. Mas procurou dominá-lo, mantendo a aparência inabalável.

Bella desejaria desposar um duque... E ele não mais o seria. Na verdade, nem tinha mais ideia do que viria a ser.

Rosalie o humilhara com a rejeição. Entretanto, o escândalo também o havia preparado para aceitar o irmão.

No caso de Bella, os sentimentos estavam envolvidos.

O som de passos o alertou. Ela se aproximou, sorrindo. Edward sentiu o coração acelerado. Só então se deu conta de que o amor que sentia pela jovem crescia a cada instante. Se não se cuidasse, Bella poderia destruí-lo...

— Há algo errado? — ela perguntou ao vê-lo tão sério.

— Não. Está tudo bem.

— Ótimo. Aonde foi Jasper?

Jasper, pensou Edward. O homem que confiara na mulher que amava e havia sido cruelmente traído...

— Edward? — insistiu Bella, vendo-o distraído.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, como se quisesse afastar os pensamentos.

— Ah, sim. Está lá fora — respondeu de forma automática. Os pensamentos prosseguiam: Ela é tão linda... Mas e se o sonho de Bella for casar com um duque?

— Você não vem?

— Vou num minuto. — Ele precisava de tempo para aclarar a mente.

— Então vou indo na frente.

Observando-a caminhar, sabia que tinha de ser cauteloso ou acabaria fazendo papel de tolo, como o irmão.

Poderia não ser mais um duque dentro de alguns dias, porém tinha sido educado com o orgulho de um nobre... E Bella teria o poder de expor sua vulnerabilidade a todos.

Por essa razão, decidiu manter em segredo os sentimentos que o assolavam. O risco era demasiado. Seria melhor esperar que ela se declarasse primeiro.

Quando Edward foi ao encontro deles, achou-os montados em seus respectivos cavalos, rindo em total cumplicidade. Mais uma vez, sentiu-se como um intruso.

— Vamos embora — Edward gritou. — Não temos tempo para conversa. — Cutucou Homer com as esporas e saiu a galope.

Bella notou a mudança em Edward. Só não entendia a razão. Embora continuasse atencioso, mantinha-se frio e distante. E, toda vez que ela falava com Jasper, ele franzia o cenho.

Em uma das paradas para descanso, enquanto Edward afastou-se para uns instantes de privacidade, Jasper aproveitou para dizer a Bella:

— Ele está com ciúme de mim.

A ideia era tão absurda que a jovem riu, com descrédito.

— É verdade — prosseguiu Jasper. — Eu disse a ele que não a merecia.

— Por que fez isso? — perguntou ela, espantada.

— Porque o ama, não é?

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

— Mas não nos conhecemos realmente — falou Bella, aborrecida por deixar tão evidente que estava apaixonada.

— Por que diz isso? Por não ter sido cortejada com todas as formalidades?

Ela nada respondeu e Jasper prosseguiu:

— Isso é bobagem. Mas, se um homem ama uma mulher de verdade, deve declarar-se a ela. Ou não passa de diversão.

O que será que ele quer dizer com isso?, pensou a jovem.

— Você é uma mulher bonita...

— Não sou uma leviana, se é o que está pensando. — Jasper sorriu.

— Será que preciso lhe dar um beliscão?

Ela o olhou, desconfiada. Ele a estaria cortejando? Mas, antes que pudesse responder, Edward retornou. Percebendo que os dois conversavam, demonstrou desagrado.

— Vamos embora — ordenou para Bella e praticamente a socou sobre o lombo do cavalo.

Jasper observou a maneira dominadora de Edward e insinuou um sorriso para Bella, como se lhe dissesse: "Não falei?"

Fora a questão com Bella, à medida que o tempo passava, os irmãos pareciam entender-se melhor.

Naquela noite, conseguiram hospedar-se na casa de uma agricultora viúva. Edward e Jasper trocaram a gentileza por tarefas no campo.

— Qual dos dois bonitões é seu homem? — perguntou a viúva para Bella. — Ou não faz diferença, já que são gêmeos? — escarneceu, rindo da própria piada.

Bella enrubesceu e rezou para que Alice nunca descobrisse sobre a situação embaraçosa em que se colocara.

O que mais desejava na vida era que Alice fizesse um excelente casamento. Ficaria mortificada se a irmã se aventurasse numa relação como a que ela mesma estava tendo com Edward.

Entretanto, quando Edward a chamou para dormirem no palheiro, Bella não recusou o convite.

Apesar de mais uma vez se entregarem ao ardor da paixão feito loucos, Edward nada falou sobre um futuro juntos. Apenas comentou sobre os planos para Jasper e uma forma de punir Volturi.

Na manhã seguinte, acordaram cedo. Edward aprontou os cavalos.

— Onde está Jasper? — perguntou Bella.

Antes que Edward respondesse, ela viu a porta da casa ser aberta e Jasper sair de lá, acompanhado da viúva.

Quando se despediram, a mulher deu um beijo apaixonado em Jasper e falou:

— Boa viagem, bonitão.

Jasper deu-lhe uma palmadinha carinhosa nas nádegas e montou no cavalo, com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha. Assim que se afastaram, Edward provocou o irmão:

— Parece que se divertiu muito!

— E ela também — afirmou Jasper com um sorriso. — O suficiente para nos presentear com um lanche para a viagem. — Erguendo uma sacola no ar, acrescentou: — Pão, queijo e uma garrafa de cidra.

— Pensei que não gostasse de queijo — ironizou Edward.

— Gosto de tudo que aquela mulher me deu — afirmou com ares triunfantes e acelerou Butter.

Na noite seguinte, conseguiram abrigo na casa de uma família presbiteriana.

Edward insistia no disfarce de sr. e sra. Smith.

E, trocando serviços por hospedagem, conseguiram, finalmente, chegar a Edimburgo.

A amizade entre os gêmeos tornou-se admirável. Parecia que tinham vivido juntos desde a infância. Não tiveram dificuldades em encontrar a mansão de James, já que a família pertencia à tradição local.

O mais difícil foi convencer o mordomo a anunciá-los, visto que os três estavam com a aparência tão arruinada que mais se assemelhavam a pedintes que outra coisa qualquer.

Quando lorde James entrou na sala de espera, ficou surpreso ao ver o duque de Cullen em sua residência e, principalmente, nas condições em que se apresentava.

Primeiro dirigiu-se a Jasper, mas percebeu algo diferente e então viu Edward, que sorriu, compreensivo.

Antes que Edward fizesse as apresentações, lorde James notou a espada dos Volturi presa na cintura de Jasper e empalideceu.

— Como conseguiu essa espada?

— O senhor a conhece? — perguntou Edward.

— Ouvi histórias sobre ela.

Edward aproximou-se do jovem lorde e questionou:

— O senhor é leal ao rei?

— Sim. Mas o que Volturi fez?

— É uma longa história. E pretendo participar tudo ao senhor. Porém, antes gostaria de acomodar a srta. Swan.

James fez uma expressão de surpresa.

— Srta. Swan? — repetiu sem querer.

— Sim — afirmou Edward com expressão severa. — É a irmã de Rosalie Swan, com quem pretendia me casar. Embora tendo consciência de toda a intriga a respeito do fato, acredito que um nobre como o senhor não é do tipo que toma parte em tais tagarelices.

— Claro que não! — exclamou o lorde, recompondo-se.

— Ótimo — falou Edward. — Porque tenho uma história a lhe contar e preciso confiar em sua discrição. A propósito, por acaso tem em casa um bom conhaque?

— Claro que sim, Alteza.

— Se não se importar, precisamos de hospedagem por um ou dois dias. Temos de comprar roupas e acertar os detalhes do que faremos a respeito de Volturi, antes de retornar a Londres.

— Será um prazer, Alteza — respondeu James e os liderou até a sala reservada, onde serviu-lhes a bebida.

— O conhaque é muito bom! — elogiou-o Edward.

E, quando percebeu Jasper se aproximando de uma garrafa de vinho, olhou-o com censura e o irmão recuou.

— Prefiro uísque — disse o anfitrião.

— Eu o acompanho — Jasper apressou-se em dizer. Um sorriso cordial iluminou as faces do lorde:

— Gostaria de uísque também?

— Se não for incômodo — respondeu Jasper.

Servida a bebida, James e Jasper fizeram um brinde à Escócia, como dois orgulhosos compatriotas.

— Minha esposa está em Glasgow — desculpou-se James. — Por isso não veio recebê-los. Mas nossos servos cuidarão para que fiquem confortáveis. — E, tocando uma sineta, chamou o mordomo. — Tenho certeza de que a srta. Swan está ansiosa para relaxar.

— É muita gentileza — agradeceu Edward. E, olhando para o mordomo que acabava de entrar, solicitou: — Acomode a senhorita no meu quarto.

Se Edward tivesse acertado James com um tijolo, a reação não seria tão chocante.

Edward pouco se importou com que o lorde pensou. E sabia que James não o desafiaria. Portanto, se Bella lhe pertencia, teria que dormir com ele.

Um silêncio embaraçoso se seguiu.

Ela sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés, enquanto esforçava-se para terminar o licor que lhe fora servido. Sua reputação havia acabado de ser arruinada para sempre. Lorde James agora tinha conhecimento de que ela era amante de Edward.

Edward pôs James a par dos últimos acontecimentos e concluiu:

— Precisamos parar Volturi.

— Ou?... — indagou o lorde.

— A Escócia arderá em chamas.

Volturi olhou para Jasper. Como dois escoceses, se entendiam sem precisar de palavras.

Jasper foi o primeiro a falar:

— Se as leis não mudarem, Edward, não será só a Escócia a queimar.

Edward depositou o copo com conhaque na mesa de centro e, com o punho da mão, deu uma pancada no braço da poltrona. — Não permitirei que Volturi mantenha aquele exército.

— Pode ser que ele tenha saído de lá. Se não os perseguiu, é sinal de que está ocupado, removendo o pessoal.

Edward contestou:

— Não nos perseguiu porque queimamos o estábulo.

— Com todo o respeito, Alteza. Os escoceses são mais competentes do que imagina.

No final da discussão, ficou estabelecido que James convidaria algumas autoridades britânicas, que conhecia, para um jantar, onde entrariam em maiores detalhes.

Bella reparou no aposento aonde o mordomo a conduzira. Tinha uma decoração modesta e as paredes revestidas de papel azul-celeste. Da janela, podia-se avistar o jardim. No banheiro, havia bacias com água morna e toalhas limpas. Um buquê de flores frescas ornava a penteadeira.

Ela se banhou e procurou descansar.

Ouviu quando Edward entrou e, então, fingiu dormir. Es tava decidida a ignorá-lo.

Porém, mais tarde, após ele ter-se banhado e deitado ao lado dela, a resistência pareceu enfraquecer.

E, quando Edward lhe beijou os lábios, Bella não contestou. Lutando contra os apelos de dignidade que ainda lhe restava, sucumbiu aos prazeres de mais uma noite com o homem que amava.

Momentos depois, assim que ele adormecera, ela ainda permaneceu acordada por um longo tempo.

A aventura havia terminado. Teria que retornar ao seu mundo real.

Bella acordou cedo. Mal conseguira dormir, por conta dos pensamentos em conflito. Deixou Edward adormecido e saiu sem fazer barulho.

Quando entrou na sala do desjejum, James já estava acomodado à mesa. E, com um sorriso cordial, perguntou:

— Prefere chá ou café?

— Chá — respondeu ela.

James a serviu e aproximou o prato de salgados para que ela retirasse o que lhe agradasse.

Após um breve silêncio, o lorde arriscou fazer-lhe um pedido constrangedor:

— Não desejo insultá-la, srta. Swan. Mas, como sei que é uma mulher inteligente, vou pedir-lhe um favor.

— Pode dizer — respondeu ela, intrigada.

— É que minha esposa com meus dois filhos retornam hoje.

Bella corou de vergonha e baixou os olhos, enquanto o lorde prosseguia:

— Será embaraçoso para eu explicar que a senhorita e o duque estão compartilhando o mesmo quarto. Se não for pedir muito, gostaria que mudasse de aposento.

— Aprecio a honestidade — afirmou Bella com a voz embargada. — O que está me pedindo me ajuda a enxergar melhor meus atos. Nunca imaginei me tornar a "amante" de um duque. Realmente acreditei no amor de Edward.

— E ele não passa de um idiota! — exclamou Jasper, entrando na sala.

Estava barbeado e com os cabelos alinhados. Bella sorriu em agradecimento ao apoio que lhe foi oferecido. E, tomando coragem, encarou James.

— Não vou me mudar de quarto, milorde. Na verdade, estou partindo para Londres.

— Vai partir com o duque?

— Não. Vou sozinha.

— O duque não vai gostar — disse o anfitrião, demonstrando receio.

— Vá, sim — falou Jasper. — Deixe que me entendo com meu irmão.

— Vou precisar de um empréstimo — disse ela. — Devolverei assim que chegar em casa.

Lorde James ficou desconcertado. Estava numa posição muito delicada.

— Ajude-a — pediu Jasper. — Eu serei o novo duque. E, provavelmente, nos tornaremos grandes amigos.

— Acha que não tenho que me preocupar com ela?

— Preocupe-se comigo — respondeu Jasper, apanhando um bolinho. — Dê o dinheiro a ela, James. — E, dirigindo-se a Bella, acrescentou: — Se Edward não a procurar, então o esqueça.

— Será que ele fará isso? — perguntou ela, com um fio de esperança.

— Posso até garantir. Mas primeiro ele precisará levar um susto para "acordar".

A primeira coisa que Edward fez ao despertar foi procurar Bella.

Provavelmente já está lá embaixo, pensou.

Após barbear-se, desceu, com a intenção de convidá-la para sair e comprarem algumas roupas.

Vasculhou algumas salas e não a encontrou, começando a preocupar-se.

Ao ouvir vozes na varanda, seguiu para o local e viu Jasper jogando xadrez com James.

Olhou para ambos os lados e não achou Bella.

— Ela foi embora — informou Jasper.

— Para onde?

— Londres.

— Quer dizer que partiu sozinha?

— Sim. Deixou um recado para você. Disse que não era uma boa amante.

— Permitiu que ela partisse?

Jasper ergueu-se e pediu a James:

— Será que poderia nos deixar uns instantes a sós? — O lorde saiu imediatamente.

— O que há em você, Edward, que assusta tanto as pessoas?

— Por que acha que as pessoas têm medo de mim? Não é verdade. Quanto a Bella, acredito que a tenha encorajado a agir dessa maneira.

— Não, irmão. Ela quis partir. Eu apenas não impedi.

Edward cerrou os punhos.

— Bata-me. Não é o que quer fazer?

— Você podia tê-la ajudado.

— Ajudado como? A proteger o coração dela? Você não lhe deu escolha. Nem sequer fez um pedido.

— Não quero acabar como você — disse Edward.

— E por que acabaria? Bella não é Moira. Sabe disso! — Edward baixou os olhos.

— Acho que sou um idiota.

— Concordo. — O irmão sorria, insinuante. — Mas ainda dá tempo de corrigir o erro.

— Cuidará do caso Volturi sozinho?

— Sabe que sim.

James ficou feliz ao emprestar a Edward roupas, dinheiro e providenciar para que selassem Homer. Até lhe contou em qual carruagem Bella seguira.

Em menos de uma hora, Edward estava a caminho.

Bella recusava-se a chorar. Embora as lágrimas insistissem constantemente em inundar-lhe o rosto. Sentada frente a duas mulheres que falavam sem parar sobre problemas cotidianos, já estava entediada. Não via a hora de chegar em casa.

O banco em que se acomodara ficava de costas para o co cheiro. Num dado momento, a carruagem parou no meio da estrada. Ela ouviu o condutor gritar:

— Que está fazendo aí parado? Poderíamos tê-lo atrope lado!

— Ainda bem que não o fizeram — uma voz que lhe era familiar ecoou.

Edward!, exclamou Bella em pensamento.

— Sou o duque de Cullen e preciso resgatar uma passageira, por ordem da Coroa. — Tirando algumas moedas do bolso, atirou-as ao cocheiro, que as apanhou com agilidade.

— Está bem. Faça o que precisar. Mas seja rápido. Estou atrasado.

Edward desmontou e abriu a porta da cabine. Vendo Bella, falou com voz enérgica:

— Srta. Swan, eu a amo.

Ela prendeu a respiração e o encarou com surpresa.

— Se descer da carruagem e me acompanhar, iremos até a primeira cidade e anunciaremos nosso casamento. Isto é, se me aceitar não mais como duque, e sim como um homem comum.

Os olhos de Bella ficaram marejados de lágrimas. Ela se mantinha imobilizada pela emoção.

As duas senhoras que permaneciam na carruagem a instigaram. E uma delas brincou:

— Vá logo, moça. Senão uma de nós o fará!

Todos riram, divertidos.

Bella ergueu-se e Edward ajudou-a a descer. Os dois se abraçaram e ele lhe deu um beijo que quase a sufocou.

A carruagem seguiu adiante, deixando um rastro de poeira. Todos os medos e as dúvidas se desvaneceram.

Tomara que Alice também descobrisse o maravilhoso sentimento que unia duas pessoas de maneira tão envolvente, pensava Bella, enquanto se acomodava na sela, junto de seu futuro marido.

_FIM_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meninas é chegada ao fim de mais uma adaptação. Espero realmente que tenham gostado.<em>**

**_Obrigada a todos que acompanharam, comentaram e favoritaram a estória._**

**_Espero ver vocês na minha mais nova adaptação "Estranho Irresistível"._**

**_Beijos, até._**


End file.
